Hyrule's Dark Assassin
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: To be wedded to Lord Ganondorf, Princess Zelda discovers an Assassin wanting him dead, and her people hating the Gerudo Lord. It does not help of her constant nightmares of choking hands and comforting shadows either. Ever since that fateful day her nightmares may soon come true.
1. Chapter 1

I, _GreenFantasy64_ don't own Legend of Zelda series nor the Assassin's Creed series. But I do hope you guys enjoy this story.

My thanks to SweetestChick for editing. : )

**Chapter One:**

The night brought promises for a successful kill in Dark Link's favor.

Clouds drifted in groups, in which some would block the cheese-coated moon every few minutes. Glimpses of the glow worked with torches from a nearby village of Verona, that the villagers made their living with two calm rivers. Owls hooted somewhere inside the barn that the man stood on top of. His mare waited outside down below, away from the other horses. The doors to the barn were shut and locked to protect the livestock from any burglars that would need a ride or in need of a profitable sell tomorrow.

_This kill won't take long_, Dark Link concluded as he shifted his footing on the ledge. He would be long gone from here before the farmer could wake up and see a spare, fine horse hanging out so close to his barn.

His red eyes continued scanning the open roads for any guarded carriage that would arrive.

Shad had told him this before he left that evening. This carriage would not be missed as the target would pass by here on the way to Hyrule Castle from Verona. The target being a Lord from Verona with a deep coin purse, full from the taxes collected. A Lord that worked alongside Lord Ganondorf.

His jaw tightened and he leaned forward as if it would make the carriage appear for him. He wore gloves, but that didn't stop his flesh from gaining some red around his knuckles as he gripped the ledge too hard.

Lord Ganondorf, a man that he despised so much for what he did in Dark Link's past. He could see the memory playing again behind his shut eyelids. Burning houses made of clay and wood, silenced people, their terror plastered on their still faces, and smoke choking him to the brink of death. It made his blood boil, having to see the memory over and over again at night or when his thoughts wondered too far. That man would pay dearly for that…for what he had done. And it was only fair for any men and women that worked for or with him to die as many people that Dark Link once knew were slaughtered that night.

This Lord would be shown no mercy.

'_Your next target tonight is Lord Ghirahim. He will be traveling at night with protection around him to Hyrule Castle.'_

And Shad went into further detail explaining to him about a discovery of this man sending the rupees to Lord Ganondorf, before sending them to the taxer.

Shad, a wise young man that worked with the Resistance, was never wrong on attaining information. The Leader of the group, Auru, had sent in the young man to explain more details for tonight. The Lord would be alone inside the carriage with six guards to protect him. He might also carry an important letter for Lord Ganondorf that will be useful for to the Resistance. Tonight was their chance to kill and gain information, for Lord Ghirahim would stay in heavy protection in Lord Ganondorf's mansion for a few weeks.

Dark Link believed Shad's words—the man was never proven wrong no matter what, as he always did a thorough check twice—and he knew he would never pass this opportunity or wish to fail at all. So he took it without question and went to prepare his supplies: eight throwing knives, four smoke bombs, a dagger, four small arrows, and his trusty hidden blade. Every assassin was required to have a hidden blade on their right arm, a hidden clawshot on the back of the other arm, with a small hidden crossbow on the inside of the forearm.

A hawk gave out a soft cry that made him blink and refocus on his task, ceasing his thinking on the past. The bird flew over his head in slow circles before daring to inch closer. Around its neck a symbol crest laid against its chest: a sword tucked behind a shield with Hyrule symbol—the Resistance sign. The man held out his hand, palm facing up as he saw the hawk holding something within its talons. The bird dropped it to reveal a tiny dagger used to cut up letters.

Seeing its job done, the hawk let out another cry before taking off toward Hyrule Town, also known as the Town of Good Fortune.

He put away the tiny letter cutter into one of his four pouches and stretched his back. The mission seemed to be taking a long time as he calculated how much time he wasted just staying in one spot. The answer: three hours. He glanced back at the moon to see it high above the sky. Thin, spreading lips that showed it smiling down at him.

_The moon must be on my side,_ he thought as he tore his eyes away.

Indeed it must, as he saw approaching glows with the sound of horses and a carriage's wheels rattling from the bumping road. They were coming from the east side, exactly from Verona. He narrowed his red eyes for a better look. Each of the six guards carried a torch in one hand while their other rested on the hilt of their swords. Four white horses pulled along an exquisite golden and black carriage, with hints of orange for rhombus symbols, too. Gold outlined the shapes.

He leaned closer so that his chin would rest against his right knee. His eyes showed hunger for some bloodshed. His fingers started to twitch to grab his sword with both hands and slide it against the Lord's chest to see blood spurt out. He took a deep breath to relax his over-excited nerves. He need to be calm and collected while he did this.

So just as the carriage was going to pass by the barn, the assassin stood up. Then, he jumped.

He closed his eyes and flipped where his feet would touch the ground. The hood that he wore was flipped off, rustling behind his head from the force of the fall, along with his black hair. He held his breath and waited. Just when his feet touched the ground, instead of crashing and breaking his legs from the hard contract he slipped into his own shadow, and disappeared.

~1~1~1~1~1~

The assassin crouched and followed with silent footsteps behind the carriage. Hidden in the dark, none of the rear guards could see him each time they checked behind. Dark Link was glad at discovering how slow the carriage traveled, as if it was taking a leisurely ride for night viewing before delivering tax rupees from Verona.

Readying a small arrow to his crossbow he inched closer to the right side guard. Finished he pointed it to the other guard's neck. His hidden blade slid out with a soft sound that the guard did not catch. He straightened up and plunged his blade deep into the nape of the neck of the guard. He listened to the sounds of the blade slicing up the neck and scraping the bones. The wet sounds of the blood covering the metal as the guard gurgle of the shock of being stabbed. He pulled out his blade, coated in the man's blood and watched as the man started to crumple to the ground.

He pulled the trigger and the arrow flew to its mark. He dashed forward in a hurry to kill another guard. He jumped and buried his bloody dagger down into the guard's back, close to the spine where the heart rested. The guard made a sound in the back of his throat that alerted the last man on the right side. He released the man and dug into his pouch to grab a dagger that rested in line with the others. He pulled it out and tossed it into the chest of the man. He watched as the Verona lookout fell back with a thump, alerting the others from the other side.

Two more guards left to go.

Going for his other pouch, he pulled out two smoke bombs and threw them with force underneath to the other side. A sharp sound was made with two tiny flashes before smoke started to come out of the round shells.

The guards cried out much to the displeasure of the Lord sitting inside who asked them with an annoyed tone of what was happening outside. Instead of letting them answer the noble man, Dark Link slid underneath the stopped carriage and pulled out his sword that had rested on his left hip to do a round attack, slicing both men down. Cries of pain erupted from their mouths.

The smoke burned into their eyes as one tried slinking away as he fumbled to get his sword out. His other hand tossed the torch where he assumed the attacker was at. He missed as he saw a shadow figure darting to the side. His head snapped up on hearing the blade meeting flesh and the dying moan afterwards that was cut off short. Then he heard soft footsteps, to see dark brown boots coming closer to him leisurely. The blade that followed was trailing behind on the ground. By now the smoke was clearing up as his brown eyes trailed upward to get a good look at the attacker.

He wore a black tunic with a belt of the same color of his boots, and white pants. A black with gold laced cape with a hood, which was threating to slip and reveal himself. A shadow and black bangs covering most of his eyes to the guard. The assassin raised up his sword hand so it would hang over the man's head.

The guard's eyes widened in fear.

"Mercy!" The guard rose up his hands in surrender as his voice trembled. He moved backwards despite the aching pain on both of his legs. Fresh blood spilled on the dirt road.

The assassin stopped as his lips curled to show his disgust at that one word. "Mercy? Mercy for one that works for a Lord that follows a man's—that I so hate—words? _Never_," he snarled out. With a flick of his wrist, he knocked the helmet off the guard's head with his blade. It landed behind him with a soft thump and rolled away.

He gripped his sword with both hands now and raised it over his hooded head. The guard whimpered once than screamed as the blade fell down hard. The sword digging halfway into his thick skull. Dark Link paid attention to how the eyes rolled back into the head as the mouth dropped open forever in a silent scream. He kicked the dead body away to free his sword with little effort. He glanced at his weapon and flicked it in hopes of ridding the disgrace of blood.

Sensing someone looking at his back, Dark Link cast his eyes over his shoulder to see a pale, short man in front of the carriage. The driver.

'Don't you dare move or else,' he mouthed as he sent a heated glare along with his silent words to the carriage man.

The man gulped and nodded in understanding, sitting back down to pray that he wouldn't be killed at least.

Stabbing his sword on the ground, Dark Link strolled toward the door and knocked three times with his knuckles. He took a step back at the sound of a loud voice.

"Well, what is going on out there?!" A male's voice shouted in frustration.

Dark Link did his best to hold back his smile as he made a simple reply, "You have a problem."

Silence.

He made to reload his crossbow in case the Lord made an attempt to run for his life, but he didn't predict the door being kicked open from the inside. The door came close to swatting the tip of his nose, but managed to glance a small part of his hood. The assassin jumped back as the Lord leapt out with sword in hand. A sword the color of obsidian that shined from the fallen torches' light.

His target saw how the three guards lied dead to one man. Lord Ghirahim peered closer for a good look at the man in front of him. Half of his face was hidden. Apparently, he was hiding his identity. But the clothes fit the description from his leader. "So you're here to kill me? I'm not surprised since Lord Ganondorf has warned me that some of his friends were being killed off one by one. And that meant I will also be a target."

Dark Link mockingly bowed at him instead of saying anything.

He gripped his sword's handle and pulled out his sword. He raised it up and pointed the tip straight at the Lord's chest. A few seconds afterwards, he pulled it back to hold the handle with both hands again. He was ready to attack once the target made the first move.

Ghirahim flicked his front bang with an annoyed expression and unclipped his red cloak, to leave his tight white, gold diamond patterned shirt. The cloak fell down into a pool of blood behind his legs. It was kicked further behind so it will not be in the way and put the noble at a disadvantage. The Lord went into attacking position. The sound of rupees rattled inside his wallet as he shifted. A very big and fat wallet.

He could see it peeking out from underneath the Lord's shirt close to his rear.

The assassin's eyes lowered in thought of how the rupees would benefit him once he took the wallet. It would be a sure waste to leave it behind where bandits or patrolling guards will come, and decided to search his carcass after this. He almost smirked at how he was going to loot the soon-to-be dead man. A very 'bad habit' that he picked up over the six years of training and being an assassin. Loot the dead of your enemies for any goods.

_Better get on with this, then._

Dark Link, not to wasting time, dashed forward to strike first. The Lord of Verona blocked it with ease. Both put pressure into the blades, waiting for one to lose the battle and stumble back that will leave a wide opening for the other opponent. The assassin saw up close how Ghirahim wore make-up with white lipstick and purple eye shadow on his lower eyelids. Black eyes clashed against red. Black blade clashed against pure white.

Snarling, Dark link loosened up the hold to do a sweeping kick, which was avoided.

"Ah, you have deep anger inside you," Ghirahim pointed out with a wide smile.

He almost flinched but recollected himself to scowl. Just what he needed. Someone working with his hated enemy talking about his inner problems. Trying to bring down his guard to make him an easy kill. He rolled his eyes mentally.

He stabbed the ground once more and pulled out his left arm and aimed it between the collarbones of his target.

Lord Ghirahim grew confused at the gesture and how the assassin stabbed his weapon into the ground beforehand. Was the assassin giving up? He began to chuckle and charged straight at him, his black sword ready. Until a force jerked him back that caused him to fall down, stunned. He stared up at the calm assassin. "W-what?"

The assassin just pointed down with his eyes, as he reached into his third pouch that hung on his right hip.

Seeing an arrow sticking halfway out between his collarbones, Ghirahim felt sudden pain hitting all his nerves at the same time. He grabbed the shaft and tried pulling it out despite the agony of doing so. The torches started to dim. They were signaling that his life was coming to a close.

"I-I can't die now!" Ghirahim said out loud, his hands searching for his dropped blade. He couldn't break eye contract. If he did, then the assassin would surely strike.

Dark Link tilted his head at him and bent down. Something sharp and cold touched his skin above where the arrow rested. It was the letter knife. It hovered close to the man's throat, ready to cut flesh and spill out blood.

But no matter what it would never be enough blood until the day he could slice open Lord Ganondorf's skin and leak out his life. Then it would be enough and maybe Dark Link could finally rest in peace for avenging his village.

He saw in his peripheral vision that his target had managed to grab his sword. He acted quickly. He sliced deeply across the throat. Ghirahim widened his eyes and gurgled as his hands went up to clutch around his new wound. One that will hurry the job and finish him. Dark Link, feeling a bit annoyed, used the tip of his finger to push the dying Lord's forehead, causing the man to lie down.

"You will die and don't worry, for your master shall join you soon."

He watched up to the last second when the last breath was taken and Lord Ghirahim stilled forever with his eyes wide open, along with his mouth. To make sure that he was dead, the assassin kicked the lord in the ribs. No reaction or surprise attacks. Just the force of the body moving away from the kick. Exhaling, he bent down and picked up the money pouch, before doing so to the deceased body.

He tossed the ragged body of the lord into the carriage and closed the door. He turned around and walked forward to see the carriage driver. "Let's not keep Lord Ganondorf waiting anymore, shall we?" Then he walked backwards until the darkness swallowed him whole.

Taking it as a cue to leave, the short man did so. And the assassin watched the carriage drive away. Once the carriage was gone from his sight he went to pick up Lord Ghirahim's sword. He tested the weight on one hand and found holding onto it felt nice. It was frowned upon to hold his own sword with one hand for too long, but this one probably would encourage it if you couldn't use both hands. Not too heavy or too light. He tilted the sword and liked how the blade looked: simple yet beautiful to have. A fine, handcrafted sword. He preferred using this one more than his own even more. It would suit him too.

Deciding on keeping it, he whistled four notes to encourage his horse to come. Sure enough, his mare had been following behind him and after years of training stayed a short distance away until called for. The galloping hooves came forth and stopped. Dark Link turned around to see a red coated horse with a white star and stripe facial marking.

"Good girl," he told the horse as he gave it a pat.

Epona stared at him with her big, brown eyes.

He looked down at his clutched hand to unfold it, to see the bloodied little dagger. His mission was complete. All he had to do was give this proof to Auru when he returned and he will collect his little reward and get a new mission. His lips curled up. He was getting closer to Lord Ganondorf. He just needed to be little more patient until that time comes.

He put away the proof and quickly looted the dead bodies. The big wallet from Lord Ghirahim, few rupees from four guards, some arrows from another, and five smoke bombs from the last one. He hummed as he straightened up. He no longer grew surprised if the guards didn't have a lot of valuable items or rupees these days.

Mounting his horse, he took off away from the scene. It was time to head back to Telma's bar.

~1~1~1~1~1~

The afternoon sun bathed her face in warmth as Princess Zelda shut her eyes to enjoy the feeling of relaxation. The light that touched a small part of her face came from between thin, open curtains. She could hear the wheels and the horses moving along the stone path. The sounds of the people chattering around the carriage.

She wanted to enjoy a day spent out in the streets of the town. To see how the people were doing on such a fine day. Her fiancé disapproved of her wish, but her father gave her permission on the condition that Lord Ganondorf and few guards went with her due to her status in Hyrule.

She blinked open her eyes and they adjusted to the bright light that peek through the gaping curtains. The light made her blue eyes a brighter shade.

The princess hated the fact that the Gerudo Lord was to be with her throughout the day. The guards she could understand and be okay with, but to be with him almost put her in a foul mood, thinking of her day getting spoiled within a second once they start their stroll. She had tried her best to go with just her guards, but both her father and her soon-to-be husband wouldn't listen. Or probably didn't care in her opinion. '_Get to know each other more' _to quote her father, as he bid her to have a good time with her fiancé.

Zelda felt the Gerudo Lord shift in his seat. The air surrounding him felt suffocating and made her feel uncomfortable to be next to him. That man didn't mind coming when he used his charms on the King. That didn't help the fact of how much force he put in his words this time. He was angry on the inside about something however, he smiled and was brought back to reality.

That didn't mean she was going to press him about what was bothering him. Why should she when she, personally, didn't care about him? There was something about that man that bugged her. Something he was hiding behind his pleasant smiles and warm words. It didn't help that at times she would wake up drenched in sweat of a repeating nightmare of him choking her, then shadows embracing her to comfort after they pulled her away from his gripping hands.

The way he wanted to take charge in the meetings also irked her. As if he only wanted to marry her for the Throne only. She scoffed in her mind so as not to alert the Lord. Not that she was surprised at thinking that. She learned long ago that she will be only married to a noble man with good status and with the parents on each side agreeing to it. The marriage was not for foolish, blind, love-stuck people after all.

She moved aside the curtain a few inches to see more of the outside.

Close to noon already, crowds formed in the streets on all sides of the carriage to do their business. Probably the main reason that the carriage was going extra slow. Each man carried a crate full of goods. Few that could afford them rode horses for faster travel and more distance was covered than just walking with the crowd.

The only times she could be in a carriage in the town would be for business with her father outside the Castle. At those times, they would take a faster path and have way more guards following close behind them. She would not even be allowed to push aside the curtains because of her father's orders.

She touched the tan shawl out of habit to make sure it was in place. Her crown had been left behind in the castle and she made sure to wear less royal clothing for this day. The clothes were provided by one of her handmaids on the orders from her father. The outfit was a simple lavender dress and corset, with worn out leather boots to go with it.

The older man shifted in his seat and crossed his arms, his face showing how deep in thought he was.

Princess Zelda thought of what she knew of him to pass the time. Even see if it will clear the heavy atmosphere that the man was oozing.

Lord Ganondorf, a high noble from the land of Geru, and was one of the rare male Gerudo. The King to the land was his eldest brother. Zelda made a mental picture of the map of the whole land of Uniti. To the south of Hyrule was the realm of the desert kingdom.

All the population made mostly of women that did their famous trademark of stealing from the four other Kingdoms: jewelry, food, and boyfriends. It was custom for the Gerudo males to marry in their own clan. The women that didn't get the rare Gerudo men steal ones from other lands. Yet the King's younger brother chose to tie the knot with the Princess of Hyrule. An unheard thing to happen in the Gerudo's history.

For Hyrule it would make history. To have a King with a blood of Geru and a pure-blood Hylian Queen. In the past years only treaties keep the peace between the five Kingdoms. Marriage between rulers was only necessity to prevent war or keep steady peace between two domains. Which only the Hyrule and Ordon Kingdom do.

While the Gerudo Lord meant well on the marriage proposal to bring further peace of the two Kingdoms, Zelda couldn't bring herself to trust the man. Ever since she met him she couldn't bring herself to accept the man's word no matter what; a gut feeling. Especially four years later, nightmares would start to appear each night along with a memory.

Memories of a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes that had come to her. Cuts on his cheeks and blood on his hands with dirt cloaking his green tunic and bare skin. She blinked as she lost herself in that resurfaced memory.

The boy had snuck inside the castle at dawn, where he came upon the Royal Garden. He had been asleep when she had arrived to be alone to play her harp. She had feared for the boy's health and had almost called for the guards to take him to the nursing hall when he woke up and stopped her. She insisted on knowing what had happened to him where he reassured her that the blood wasn't his with downcast eyes. But she had saw the pain in his blue eyes beforehand.

His village had been attacked during the hours of the moon. The Village of Ordon from Lorule south from Hyrule. He had told her that the Gerudo women lead by a man, killed everyone in sight with the first death belonging to the next in line to the Throne to Ordon, Bo. Next, his wife. Then, their only daughter. Houses close to their home were burned to the ground. People running for their lives from the sudden attack before being slain by the chasing Gerudos.

She was horrified at his story, picturing a clear image of his words as if she was there with him on that night. So she promised him that she will find ways to help him give his village justice. He hid in the brushes when she told him that she had to have breakfast with words to come back very soon.

She ate a quiet breakfast with her father, left to her room to grab a hundred rupee from her spare crown, and went back outside before her study time. She give him the money after beckoning him from his hiding spot, where he had fallen asleep at. They both did not know if the Village of Ordon was completely burned to the ground or not, but Zelda wanted the boy to have a room and be close to her just in case she needed him.

Then she told him that she will tell the council and her father of the event herself since there was a meeting going on right now. She told him to go find an inn to stay at while she'll go speak with them. After a glance back, however, she found him going back to his hiding spot instead of leaving as he was asked to.

On the entrance to the meeting room she had a hard time with the guards not letting her in until she ordered them aside. This caused the talking on the other side to hush and the doors to open. She brushed past the guards and walked inside to face the men. Her father gave her a questioning look, so she jumped right in on why she was here disturbing them.

She had questioned in front of the whole council about the attack and killing in Ordon Village. Every council member had turned quiet with a nervous chuckle from her father. They focused on hearing Lord's Ganondorf's answer. He did not take long to answer. To brush her off, he stated that he didn't know what she was talking about.

Disappointed and humiliated, Zelda left, however, she did not return back to the boy right away. She paced outside the meeting room gathering her thoughts for a couple of minutes. The mutters were heard from behind the door. For her age and gender she was powerless against the council and her father that now looked to Lord Ganondorf for leadership. What could she do to help the boy in her own power?

Perhaps tell him to wait a bit. She'll have her father take a visit to Lorule to see the damage themselves then it would be up to the King for what needs to be done.

That settled, she took off to meet the boy again. The boy whose name she didn't even know. Only he was nowhere to be seen in the garden.

The next day, news of Bo and his family's assassination late in the night on the road home reached Hyrule town and the Castle. By the influence of the Gerudo Lord, a new Lord—in fact, a Lady; Lady Aveil—was placed which made her next in line for Lorule's mayor.

The boy never came back to her either, which she counted as second bad news. Did something happen to him? Did he get caught by the guards making sure he didn't get through the second time? If only she could know.

So when a maid questioned her why the rupee was missing from her spare crown, Zelda snatched it from her hands. Then she opened her window to toss it out as far as she could. She was left alone after that for a few hours.

She somehow knew that the death of Bo and the sudden arrival of that boy with Ganondorf placing Lady Aveil as Lorule's mayor the next day were connected.

Once she had calmed down, she went to fetch the crown that she had saw land somewhere in the Royal Garden. She searched for it for a long time yet it was nowhere to be seen.

The spare crown was forever lost.

Next to her, Lord Ganondorf cleared his throat yet she didn't face him. He didn't appear bothered by it as he spoke, "My dear Zelda, I must apologize for my silence earlier as I had important matters that had come up last night that have troubled my mind."

This almost peaked her interest.

"Oh?"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about a thing though. It is not that important for you to hear about."

Disappointment crept into her voice as she said to him, "Oh, well as the future Queen of both Hyrule and Uniti I should know everything or else I will be an awful ruler." The important matters had to be about Geru, Zelda assumed.

The Gerudo Lord took her hands in his own and give them a pat. "Yes that is true in a sense, but that duty belongs to the King, Princess; the Queens are just supporters."

Her blue eyes narrowed at him. "There have been Queens solely ruling this whole Kingdom in history. Even some that improved or saved this land from being ruined in the past."

There had been Queen Hilda, who was banished from her home due to her mother's new husband, who was killing every royal child that wasn't his. She ran to the forest in the north and later named it Lorule. All the outcast people and the forest's spirits were gathered to help her take back the throne when she turned twenty years old. As Hyrule's Queen she improved the system, the trading goods, and helped build Lorule to a better state than before.

Queen Zelda the fifth stopped a war from breaking out between Uniti and Midora when her father had failed. A peace treaty was formed between the two lands by the two signatures of Queen Zelda and Queen Midna the second.

If memory served her right on the Geru's history, when there wasn't any King's born there would be a woman in charge until there is one. Now she just needed to hear what Lord Ganondorf would say to that if she told all this to him.

The carriage stopped, though, before her fiancé could open his mouth. The door was opened to the Gerudo Lord to show that they stopped in a large alley with less crowds. The one holding onto the door handle and showing himself was a slave, judging by his appearance: dirty brown rags for a shirt and short pants of fade black, around his ankles were burned marks for symbols of cuffs. He appeared to be living healthy despite his appearance as he had chubby cheeks and fatness in his body. _Unless he is a slave pig_, Zelda thought in half horror and in half wonder of seeing one in person.

The princess had heard in stories that the slave pigs were actually monsters that took a humanoid body of a man, that were tamed by elves in the past.

She peered closer in thought.

Though he could have been made from an awful experiment between slave pigs and humans. They would appear more human though, nonetheless, still be called slave pigs. For the markings around his ankles meant he was a slave traded from Midora, as she could see from his light blue skin and orange eyes.

She shivered and focus on the back of the Lord Ganondorf's back.

The past rulers from Uniti and Midora had discouraged and tried banning the experiments of slave pigs for many years in their lands, but they still continued to appear. The people's excuses were, 'better them than us.'

_Thank the Three Goddesses we have normal people working as servants in the Castle, _Zelda thought in relief.

"What is it?" Lord Ganondorf asked him.

The slave snorted before speaking, "I have an important message for you."

The sound of urgent was heard within the rumbling voice. Maybe it had to do what was troubling Lord Ganondorf. The Gerudo man got out the carriage and waved aside the slave. He turned back to lend out his hand to the princess. Zelda took his hand, getting out also. She felt a push that made her go be with the horses.

She sighed to herself, knowing fully well that she wasn't allowed to hear this message. That couldn't stop her from eavesdropping though, as she smiled at the driver. The driver on the other hand, was drinking and ignoring her. She peeked behind her shoulder to see if they moved or not.

They haven't, as the door was still open.

She strained her ears to hear their deep conversation. Her hand patted one of the horses to make it look like she was doing something.

"What is it?" Ganondorf harshly whispered to the slave pig.

"Lord Ganon, the others are scared. The hooded killer killed Lord Ghirahim last night, so they fear they will be next. They asked for a meeting right now to discuss this matter or else they will stop supporting you."

The Gerudo Lord grunted in annoyance.

Fearing that they stopped their quick secret conversation, Zelda collected herself and continued patting the horse. She sensed her fiancé coming closer to her, before feeling his hands on her shoulders.

"My dear Zelda, I'm afraid that I must leave your side as something very important just came up that needs my attention. My servant here will accompany you in my place."

She played worried as she asked him, "What's wrong?"

He brush off her concern. "Nothing that should worry you, my beautiful princess."

She stopped herself from frowning at his words. "Alright, Lord Ganondorf as you wish."

He excused himself from them after making sure that the messenger slave would accompany the princess and protect her from any harm. He took the carriage with a promise that it would return later for them at the center of the town. An odd thing to her was that the Lord took the guards with him. As if he feared that something bad would happen to him more than to her.

A shadow darted on the ground that made her glance up to see nothing. Her brows knitted together before she shrugged to herself.

The slave motioned for her to take the lead as he trailed behind. It didn't take away the awkwardness of being followed by a slave pig. She also never thought of the Gerudo Lord owning them before.

"Act as if I'm not here," he told her.

She felt uncertain as she tried her best not to bump into other people. Though her disguise was perfect in her eyes earlier, now next to commoners and lesser nobles she felt out of place. A bonus to have an out-of-place being following behind her. A bright flame dimmed that anyone with itching fingers can still target.

Zelda took a calming breath. She had to relax—she couldn't allow fear show to let any person see. The thought of guards patrolling in the Hyrule town made her finally calm. If anything bad happens to her all she had to do was scream for help to which any guards would save her. She couldn't see this servant saving her in any awful situation.

She looked down an alley to her right to see a group of three guards strolling down there. Their backs were facing her. Behind her, the servant lingered a step away from the princess.

"Now your highness you must make sure not to look lost, don't pay with high rupees, don't say your title or real name here, and don't wander off to alleys alone, understand?"

She turned her head to stare at him with disbelieving eyes. There went not letting anyone know about her title! She glanced around to find a handful of people had heard the slave say her title. They whispered to each other as they stared hard at her. Their deep stares dug right through her skull. Yes, there went her identity all right!

They entered the middle of the town's square to find the area steadily growing busy. Everyone was shopping and selling goods and one dog sniffed everyone that walked past it. Many merchants joyfully talked to the consumers about the goods they sell or a random topic.

In the center, stood a grand fountain made of pearl marble, with detailed decorations of animals around it. On top, resting in the middle was a seven foot statue of the Three Goddess holding hands. Many women gathered, carrying vases to take some of the clean water for the day. Colorful birds rested on the statues' arms watching below for a chance to drink as they chirped to each other.

_A peaceful gathering_, Zelda smiled at that thought, which lives up to the town's name: the town of good fortune. Or so the ladies told her.

She was missing out on knowing the people and Hyrule's town as the ladies had said to her. The Princess used to constantly see the town from the windows or at a distance. How could she rule this kingdom if she never been outside to her town at least once?

The town square appeared different than how she was used to living in the Castle. Everyone gave her space when she walked the halls yet here she had to manage her way through without getting squashed in the progress. Scents of perfume dawdle on the air in her home's hallway that made it pleasant. Here food flowed into her nose.

Her smile left her lips on seeing the arrival of three Gerudo women out of the crowd.

Their appearance stuck out of the horde that had hylian's blood. Flaming red hair that appeared untamable even in ponytails. Bronze skin from years enduring in the desert sun that passed on for generations. Amber eyes that made Zelda wondered if that's how the shifting sands glow underneath the sun. If it did, the sand would be as breathtaking as their eyes. Breathtaking and dangerous.

They wore revealing clothes and shawls protecting their mouths and noses. One wore pink clothing, the other red, and the last the color of purple. Each of the women carried a spear in their right hands, decorated by a feather—that matched their clothing—tied around it.

She should not be surprised as Lord Ganondorf did bring many of the Gerudo women with him. As his personal guards and to mix them up with the hylian guards. A way to bring more protection into this land.

Zelda stopped as she saw how everyone was watching them while pretending to be busy. Their posture stiff and their eyes wide with realization and fear. Everyone was quiet. Their lips were sewn shut.

She turned around to find that the servant was also quiet and focused. But not in fear. No, with calmness on what will happen. Something that had to do with what the three Gerudo women were going to do. Of a mind of their own, her legs shuffled toward them to hear well.

They walked with purpose and a destination in mind. Their long legs were heading to a stall in front of a large fountain. A man standing behind it gulped while trying his best to smile at them.

"P-please—

The leader of the Gerudos leaned on the stall. Her hand taking hold of an apple in a lazy manner—the stem hanging between her two fingers as the apple dangled in the air. She smiled in one corner, her eyes half-shut.

"Yes, yes I already know what you're going to say. 'Please, I have a family to feed.' Boring!"

She tossed the fruit over her shoulder to which one of her group caught it. She tsk'd in disappointment at the seller, "You've been warned many times already; you can't sell unless you pay the taxes to our Lord Ganondorf, which you are behind now."

The man scoffed, getting courage on seeing the look of disgust on some of the other people, "Ganondorf is just a lord not from Hyrule, nor our King. We don't need this treatment from the people of the Geru Desert."

Everyone pitched in their opinions mixed with cheers of more encouragements to the man. The women guards stared at him with frozen looks of surprise. This told Zelda that has happen many times before. Only now did someone finally decide to stand up against them. She frowned in thought that this had occurred many times before today. Did her father know what the Gerudo's Lord was doing? And what other things did the Gerudo guards do to Hyrule's people?

It didn't take long for the leader to lose the surprise on her face. The woman shrugged before speaking in turn, "Fine, you don't want the nice treatment let's change it up then."

She took her spear in both hands and plunged it downward.

Several gasped, along with the seller paling after he felt the air get disturbed in front of his face. The stall, made out of simple wood, split underneath the spear. Many fruits that survived the attack, rolled down toward the weapon, some falling down on the ground still rolling away.

The princess took a step forward, ready to stop the Gerudo women even if it meant revealing herself. She flinched when she felt someone with chubby hands grab hold of her right arm. It was the slave of Lord Ganondorf's. His grip was sturdy and uncomfortably sweating as she strained to be released from him.

"What is going here?" A man shouted within the crowd.

The hylians split to allow seven guards pass through with one in front as the leader. He wore a helmet decorated by a long blue feather. Out in the open, he regarded the situation taking place.

Two of the Gerudo guards had gripped each of the man's arms, the lead woman checking his pockets for any rupee wallets or spare rupees at all.

Zelda glanced around to see that no one was happy to see the guards one bit. She had a feeling that she knew the reason why, but she wanted to be proven wrong so badly. Just why the women weren't panicking at the sight of the hylian guards.

The Gerudo leader shouted at the top of her lungs, "Everyone that feels like rebelling or refusing to pay their taxes will be punished by death! Any bad talk about our future King, Ganondorf will have severe consequences too!"

A captain of the guards stared at her.

Zelda's heart plunged as she prayed that the hylian guards weren't going to kill anybody. Some of the people already shifted away with uneasiness from the town square. The leader rolled her eyes and motioned for him to go on with it, so he faced the silent crowd. His hand grabbed the handle to his broadsword.

She sneered at them, her amber eyes briefly passing Zelda's. "Don't even bother going to your precious princess as she considers her future husband a worthy ruler for everyone. Now the market is closed; leave or go to jail!"

"To arms, men!" Ordered the Hylian guard out loud.

Sounds of the swords ring, stunning Zelda more than seeing them being pulled out. One guard sliced at a poor man's arm as a warning. She threw up her free hand to cover her gaping mouth. Seeing the white blades, everyone decided now was the time to run away to safety. Stalls abandoned, screams happened everywhere at once, people pushed against others, but Zelda stayed rooted to the spot.

If she had only shown herself this could have been prevented...if she hadn't been stopped!

She glared at the one that stopped her when she saw something dart behind the running people, next to a building. Seeing the change of her expression the slave looked behind to see what she saw. With less people in the way now, they both saw a person kneeling on the ground. The person was cloaked in black that had a hood blocking his face from being seen.

The cloaked person stood up, unsheathing a black sword to point it at—

The one holding tightly to her arm.

She had a hard time releasing her breath before she realized that she was being dragged along with the slave pig. She looked behind her to see if the person was chasing after them. They were. They dodge every person in their way without losing pace. The sword was no longer in their hands.

They turned into an alley where only few people wander. It was the opposite direction from where they had entered from. They ran and ran with their pursuer still on their trail. Her breaths turning into pants, Zelda questioned why her day was like this. Why didn't they stay in the town square where there could have been protection? The crowd was declining before they left, so it would have been a great disadvantage to the cloaked person.

More so it wasn't like this person could take out seven guards!

Unexpected to her, the servant must have felt that he was being dragged down because suddenly Zelda was pushed to the ground in a rude manner. She let out a startled cry. Pain erupted on her elbow, however, she knew it wasn't a serious injury. Still she was angry at what he did. She clutched her elbow then shifted her eyes up to glower at him. He paid no attention to her while he tried his best to run away faster now.

Their pursuer jumped on the wall to get over her. She paid attention to how he reached for something, then saw him toss it to the slave pig. It turned out to be a dagger that landed in his back. He squealed similar to how a pig would. The cloaked person flew, his right hand reaching to grab the back of their victim's head, and pushed the slave pig's body to the ground.

For a moment, the princess thought she imagined hearing the loud thud mixed with bones cracking.

She carefully stood up. Her gut instinct was screaming for her to run away and get help—a logical reason to do in this situation, but she remained frozen in her spot. Baby-steps, she told herself to stay calm. Did the person forget about her, she wondered, or was she next?

She snapped into focus upon hearing a male's voice, in spite of not making out the words well enough in her distance.

A thought—a memory from a while ago—crossed her mind. This hooded figure… could he be the hooded killer that they were talking about?

There was no reply. The cloaked man grabbed a fistful of the servant's messy hair to pull his head back. He spoke again with a tone of anger. Then he smashed the face into the ground once then pulled it back.

She winced at this. Sure she was little angry with him, but she didn't want to see the poor male get beat up like that. She tried speaking up on the hope that she could have the pursuer talk in a courteous manner. No one was stopping her this time.

The slave pig must have told the man what he needed because he pulled back his right arm. A hidden dagger come out of his sleeves. The princess's face started to pale upon the realization of what the man wanted to do: kill. He darted his weapon forward, landing it in the servant's back where it could piece through his heart. The cloaked person pulled his weapon out before any one of them could react. He struck again and again close to the same spot.

The tearing of flesh and fabric reached her ears after seeing the servant jerk three times. Yet he didn't scream out his pain when he had the chance. Just a choking grunt of pain than nothing. That didn't stop her from reacting to seeing someone being murdered in front of her eyes. She was hyperventilating and her hands began shaking. She wanted to scream and run away from here instead—

"Why did you kill him?" she unconsciously asked in fear.

The cloaked person's head snapped up in attention at the sudden sound.

She tossed up her hands to cover her ajar mouth in shock of speaking out loud. She had meant to ask that question in her mind only. He had forgotten about her and she blew her chance to escape even more without notice.

He stood up and that's what snapped her into motion.

Heart beating fast and painful inside her chest, she turned around and forced her legs to walk calmly away. Despite the shaking, she tried her best to steady her breathing. The shaking motions returned to her fingers as she clutched them together in front of her. If she became calm and refrained from running, surely the assassin would think she wasn't important and leave her alone. He'll only tell her that she hasn't seen anything. She thought of this as a good thing. Only, she wasn't going to take that chance to see if he does so.

If she panicked and ran, then the assassin would chase her down and silence her forever. Before he could even discover he had murdered one of the Royal family too.

If only the people who were once here weren't gone so quickly.

The feeling of being followed dawned on her, making her blood run cold and her legs go stiff. He was coming after her. No doubt that the murderer could hear her heartbeats by now from his distance.

A repeating thought occurring in her mind, Zelda stared longingly for that alley opening where people were passing through back and forth. If only someone, or some guards, would look her way and see her terrified expression for help.

_I don't want to die!_

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: I'm back, did you guys missed me? : 3

Also Majora's Mask for 3Ds is coming out on my birth month! Who else is excited for its release? Than there is the Wii U LoZ. I got to admit I was more interested in that one (has no title as of yet) than Hyrule Warriors last year.

Oh, before I forget. I created few names up: Verona, Geru (taking out 'do' from Gerudo), Midora (somehow reminds me of close it sounds like to Majora). It was close to being Medora, but I liked the sound of Midora more. Others are from Legend of Zelda games. : )

The cover belongs to Chocobikies from DA until I can get a better cover for this story. Either Dark Link as an Assassin or Zelda sitting down in a Throne seat with Dark standing at her side.

DARKLinkNotPale: Hmmm... Actually I don't know who thought of the idea of him being pale with white hair, but I thought it was interesting. I liked the idea of what if he could be pale with white hair and when he wants to merge with shadows or use dark magic he turns all dark... all shadow-like? But for this story Dark Link is tan with black hair and not pale skin. : )

Guest Austin: And here it is at last! : )

Nice reviews will give me more power to finish chapter two.

...No, I am not stuck... :1

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Zelda never thought of the idea of someday dying in the hands of a cloaked killer. She thought of dying of old age in her sleep. Not in some alley near the town square, being followed because she witnessed a murder of the one that was supposed to protect her. She was a young age of nineteen and a princess of Hyrule. In the eyes of the killer, she was just a woman that had been unfortunately dragged into this.

She took in a sharp inhale when she was grabbed from behind that forced her to stop. The entrance of the alley was so close. People looked in her direction and their faces showed their sudden confusion at her terrified expression. Her begging eyes stared at them.

_Please help me! _Zelda begged in her mind, wishing that her mouth could work, so she could scream it out loud.

No one came to her rescue.

They walked away.

She was pulled back to face the cloaked person in a rough manner. This made her react by pressing her free hand to his chest. For space, to push away from him, and not to fall into him at the same time. She braced herself for the killing blow unwillingly. To face her death with shut eyes. It never came. Taking a shaky breath she opened her eyes when she felt him pushing her chin upwards.

This twisted her stomach at the thought she might be kissed. She suck in some air, feeling a bit lightheaded. She briefly thought of taking advantage of it. She'll kick him in the knee and flee if he did kiss her. He stared hard at her face, taking in her details before his eyes turned softer. Did he recognize her as the princess or suddenly felt pity for her?

He pushed back his hood, leaving her to see how he looked. Then he started to finger around her shawl. Pushing it back to reveal most of her blonde hair.

_He must be a Sheikah_, Zelda thought at seeing his red eyes up-close.

She studied his face to know about him. His tan skin carried few scars on his cheeks that had faded in time and his black hair ran messy. He looked to be around her age, yet he appeared more mature in the knowledge of fighting than her. Staring at him Zelda gained a feeling that she should know about him. That and the fact she didn't feel threatened anymore the longer she stared at him.

"I'm not going to kill you."

She rose her eyebrows at this. She sensed rather than felt her shawl coming off completely.

He tilted his head in thought as he spoke again, "Your features changed, but I still—

"You there, unhand that woman at once!" A voice shouted at them that made her flinch.

She had been getting too adsorbed in this man to take notice of her surroundings anymore.

His hold lessened, she took few steps back for space. She didn't need to turn around to know who her rescuer was since she recognized that voice. It belonged to the captain of the guards from earlier. The people must have gotten him for her; helping her out after all.

She didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed about being rescued by the one that seemed to join in on Lord Ganondorf's side. She glowered at the street. She was alive, but that didn't mean she could forget about the incident in the town's square.

The cloaked person put his hood back up while walking backwards in small steps. His position screamed out that he was deciding between the choices of attacking or escaping from here. She studied how his left foot was tilted if needed to run away. His hands twitching every few seconds close to the opening of his cloak.

The captain of the guards step forward in her vision as he tried peering closely at the hooded person. "Wait a minute…. You are the wanted assassin! Men, seize him," the captain ordered to the men behind him.

_He is an assassin_, Zelda astonishingly took in that knowledge. He was an assassin that spared her life.

She was lead away, but she was focused on seeing the escaping assassin scaling the wall with ease to reach the rooftops for his escape route. The guards and the captain being so desperate to follow that a few of them tried climbing up. The others chased him on foot. Her vision started to blur, the lightheadedness striking so hard, she fainted. Her mind welcomed the soothing darkness.

~1~1~1~1~1~

The corner of his lips lifted on hearing the faint curses from the guards. They were giving up. He laughed at this. They couldn't keep up with his speed nor handle the distance. He had been followed by the guards from the town square alley to the southeast edge side. Where few houses down a wall stood tall around both the Castle and the town for protection.

They couldn't match his years of climbing the walls, running long distances, or studying possible escape routes.

He walked toward the edge from the roof he was standing on to glance down. There were people down there, but none that would be in his way of landing. Knowing that he won't need to use dark magic he jumped down the one story house. Bystanders flinched in surprise at his sudden appearance. Some of them asked between them where did he come from. Or if he was a lunatic.

He ignored them as he stood up from his bent position. Striding away, he had a single destination in mind: Telma's Bar that was straight ahead. He needed to lay low for a while. That and to report his small mission to his leader. He resumed playing around with the shawl that he had accidentally taken between his fingers. Feeling the soft material of sheep's wool.

After so many years he finally faced the princess. He didn't like the fact that he had frightened her or that she had to see someone get murdered in front of her eyes. He wanted to see her when he brought down Ganondorf, so she could know that the kingdom was safe again. To see her genuine and gentle eyes shine with gratitude for him.

The memory of seeing her with Ganondorf earlier soured his mood. He hoped that the princess haden't allied herself with that man. She wasn't the type to side with that foul monster. He did know that she was to be wedded to him, but he knew it was just to further Ganondorf's conquest—

"You're distracted today," a voice said before Dark Link crashed into a door.

He made a startled noise mixed with pain in his throat. He had been so deep in thought that he lost focus on where he was walking. He rubbed his forehead as he looked at the speaker.

A young man three years older than him bore his red eyes at him, uninterested. Dirty blonde hair peeked out of his bandages around the crown of his head. His tan cheekbones and around his eyes were the only thing that make out from all the bandages he wore. He wore lavender clothing that had the Sheikah symbol of a teardrop eye on his chest. The young man was leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. "What's on your mind, Dark?" The Sheikah asked him, going straight to the point.

The assassin scoffed, "Hi to you too, Sheik. Haven't seen you in the past four months, but it's good to see you."

Sheik shrugged as he pretended to check his nails—where they were bandaged also. "The bounty took longer than expected. Whose shawl is that…the one in your mind?"

Dark grunted, opening the door to the bar. Hot air greeted his face with the sounds of cheering men clicking drinks together. His eyes adjusted to the dim light of the atmosphere. The bar wasn't busy at this hour, but that didn't stop the men from drinking and enjoying their time together. Dancers playfully flirted with their clients. Few of them seeing the assassin waved to him behind their fans. Their giggles were blocked out by the other noises.

He ignored them, looking behind his shoulder to finally acknowledged Sheik's question, "It belongs to someone I know."

"Oh?"

Dark Link said nothing, to which his friend did not press him. A trait that Dark Link liked from Sheik—knowing when he needed space. If he wanted to talk to the Sheikah about his problems, he would in his own time and in privacy. Though he never told him much about the princess and probably never will. Unless Sheik could figure it out later and have it confirmed by him.

Instead Sheik stated to him, "Auru is waiting for you in the meeting room."

The hot air was shut off after his friend closed the door. Dark Link quickly gave his thanks when Sheik walked past him. He smiled at the sight of him making a small farewell wave over his shoulder.

Deciding that Auru could wait a bit longer for him, the assassin went to sit on the bar stand to order a drink. The owner of the bar, Telma came to serve him. She gave him her best warm smile and a warm welcome greeting.

Around thirty-five years old, Telma had took over her parent's business at the age of eighteen. She was a warm person that had open arms to anyone that needed help. She also loved to flirt at times, but liked to tease him. She smiled at him and welcomed him back.

He shared at room upstairs with few other people as long as he helped her out in the bar. By doing heavy lifting work or making sure there was no bar fights. He liked it at times when there was no other work to do. At those times he will grow impatient and wander around. Unless Lon Lon Ranch needed his help; that happened rarely.

Telma leaned against the counter and handed him his cider, her cleavage showing even more so, forcing his focus on something else. A pin of the Resistance's symbol was clipped to her jacket.

~1~1~1~1~1~

The meeting room was a simple room of a round table in the middle, lit candles, and decorated maps hanging on each wall. One map showed both Uniti and Midora next to each other. Bold markings showed their castles in their own land, the rest showed the names of lakes, rivers, plains, forests, and mountain ranges. Second one was only the land of Uniti. The last one of details and the names.

Behind the table a man around his sixties studied a map of the Castle town on the table with keen eyes. He wore a leather robe that came with a hood.

Dark Link took a step forward from the curtain entrance yet Auru didn't glance up.

Dark Link spoke up, "The man—an ugly one at that—said that Ganondorf went to a meeting with the rest of his followers."

Auru gave a short hum in reply, "Then the followers are finally shaken up, losing the trust in Ganondorf's strength." He looked up and took in the sight of the shawl wrapped around Dark Link's arm. "You saw her?"

Out of instinct, he rubbed the shawl before he answered, "I did and she is well, but she had the misfortune of seeing me murder that man. I just hope that she hasn't allied herself with that foul lord."

The Resistance Leader sighed and straightened his pose. His arms crossed around his chest.

"She is smarter than that. All the past Princesses and Queens were smart, in fact—

The assassin stopped him before he could further his talking—once the leader went into the talk of history he took off for a long time, "What other mission do you have for me?"

Auru blinked and cleared his throat, "Right, the next mission is that Ashei heard a rumor that Lord Vaati has papers that have a few of Lord Ganondorf's plans. Including his past plan of putting Lady Aveil in line for Lorule's seat. Rusl and I guessed that Lord Ganondorf thought we wouldn't target the obscure Minish Lord."

He nodded in understanding. The Minish Lord always keep to himself. Never going out to parties, not spending money carelessly, or hardly visit the Castle much. Instead he watched from the distance. He did come over despite the rumors that he loved to flirt with women. If Dark Link recalled he never seen much of that man. He glanced at the map of Hyrule. The Lord lived close to the borders to Lorule in his own land.

"When do you want me to leave?"

The leader tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling in thought. "Perhaps tonight. The sooner we finish this and end Lord Ganondorf's life the sooner we can save Hyrule."

_I can also finally avenge my village._

~1~1~1~1~1~

When Zelda came to, she found herself in her room and the curtains drawn closed to block the sunlight. She herself was underneath her covers on her bed. She stood up to see that she was still wearing the same peasant clothing. She had not been dreaming.

A knock alerted her of a presence behind her door. The person entered without waiting for her answer. It was a maid who carried a tray of supper. A young servant in her sixteenth year glanced up from the platter to notice her.

"Oh, you are awake, princess!"

Zelda smiled at her. "Yes, but how did I get here?"

She remembered fainting in the alley. The guards focus on catching the assassin on a losing chase. Perhaps few had stayed behind to check up on her, but they couldn't have notice her as the princess.

"I don't know all the details, but a guard had saw you fainting and took you to a nearby inn—

The princess gave out a short gasp at that to which the maid, in a hurry, calmed down her worries.

"Oh, no don't think that, your highness! He never took advantage of you in your state—your father and fiancé would deeply punish him if he did. He just took you to a room until you could wake up. But Lord Ganondorf came to the town's square to look for you. He had every guard searching for you; isn't that romantic?" She sighed in a dreamy way.

Zelda could only offer her a half smile at that. _He left me with a slave pig to wander on my own when he didn't want me to in the first place. He took all the guards and the carriage with him. I had a fright of my life when I thought I was going to die. That is not romantic!_

The maid entered the room, her foot kicking the door closed behind her. Soft clattering sounded from the tray. A whiff made her mouth water and her stomach growl for food. The tray was placed on her bed. It was supper. A bowl of vegetables sprinkled with salt, manchet, and a small goblet of red wine.

"The King wanted you to have a light meal once you woke up," the maid told her. Her amber eyes lowered to where they widened an inch. "Your highness, you're injured!"

"Beg your pardon?" she asked in confusion.

She looked down at her right arm to find a smear of dried blood. She felt no pain where her fingers pressed gently next to the blood. The dried blood cracked under the pressure. There were no wounds either on her flesh to prove that it was not her blood. Instead it belonged to the servant who died in the alley. The assassin had put away his blade, but the blood must had slipped down to her arm where he had grab her.

"It is not mine," Zelda said to her in a dismissing tone.

She shivered at how lucky she was to be alive. She could have been lying there as another dead body in the alley. She shut her eyes tight to get rid of the frightening images in her mind. Her hunger was forgotten in her mind.

Time passed quickly afterwards for her. The servant rushed to have the bath ready, a nightgown placed on the bed as the water rose in the tub. She was also reminded how her elbow was strained, making it hard to bend to get out of her clothes. Then Zelda was lead to the bathroom where she was scrubbed clean to the point that her skin was raw red. The scent of lavender and vanilla eased her mind. So relaxed she was that she stepped out of the tub feeling anew. The strained elbow was not bothering her anymore.

After she was dried, the nightgown—a lovely shade of red—was put over her head. The female servant helped her with her slightly injured arm. Then she was ushered to sit down on the vanity. She smiled and gave her thanks when the maid praised the beauty of her hair.

"But you have beautiful hair too," Zelda pointed out to the maid.

The maid blushed and stuttered out, "Th-thank you, your highness!"

Zelda took a peek at the mirror to see the young girl touching her messy brown hair absently. It reached down to her shoulders. A chuckle escaped the maid's lips. She touched the golden hair with her other hand reaching for a brush.

"I respectfully love your compliment, but your beauty is far greater than mine. The whole kingdom admires it as they spread the whispers of your looks. With your strong fiancé everyone will tell stories about the future rulers of Hyrule."

Zelda held back her reaction of displeasure at such words. "And what do you think of Lord Ganondorf?" she asked in a quiet voice.

The maid stayed silent, choosing her answers wisely. The brush going straight through her hair.

"He seems…. Like a very fit man that can rule with an iron fist. With your kindness and wisdom it's a perfect match. There was talk among the servants that heard from their masters and mistresses that they didn't accept him. Being that he was Gerudo and all that. As we had learned that Gerudo men are savage beasts and the women cunning enchantresses, right? But over the years he proved them wrong."

Zelda thought back to the market. _He may have proven them wrong, but he is up to no good._

The maid continued on, "Lord Ganondorf seems like the person to hold your hand then sweep you off your feet, too." She laughed in an innocent way. "Judging by his heavy build of course."

Her amber eyes blinked, then she said in a serious tone, "It is nice, but not romantic enough. All stories have the princess falling in love with an adventurer at the end of the book. It is the rage at the moment. Every noble women loves that topic. Don't you, your highness?" The maid then asked her, her eyes sparkling with a prying mind inside them.

Zelda tilted her head in thought. Had she ever fascinated herself with an idea of a knight or dashing commoner once before? It seemed like a silly idea. Like a fantasy wish to even think of that; a wishful thought among the women. She was taught not to think of such nonsense or believe in myths by her tutors.

"No," she answered slowly, "I don't fancy myself with those books."

"A shame, you're missing out."

The girl brought her golden hair up into a messy, loose bun. The maid had to be new serving her. She never paid much attention to them, but she knew she never met one that liked to talk to her. Others were silent or knew when not to push the borderers. She didn't mind this girl as she wasn't being annoying or rude to her. She seemed like a likable and inquiring girl. One that she didn't know her name yet.

"What is your name?" Zelda asked her as she stood up from her seat.

The maid took few steps back to allow space. Her hand flying up to brush back a strand of hair behind her ear. "My name? It is Avilina, your highness. I am… I am the daughter of your past caretaker," she answered slowly. She had been glancing away, but realizing that she had spoken, she raised her hands up. She waved them back and forth. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I understand if you don't recall my mother—"

She was stopped.

"No, I perfectly remember. She was a nice woman who took care of me when I was young. You have a wonderful mother."

When her mother had died in childbirth, Zelda had to look to her caretaker for love and guidance. Her father had stayed in the state of grieving to notice her in the years of childhood. She trusted in the caretaker's words that her father would come back to her. But that puzzled her. How could he come back to her when he never been with her in the first place?

So she watched her father from afar. Watched how he listened to the people complains, fixed their problems, and made sure everything was kept in line. Treaties and the council were never in disagreements at the end of the day. He did it all with a small smile and his broken heart hidden in layers. Bare walls showed where her mother's paintings once rested at during her time alive.

Once she turned eleven, she made herself known to him. Confronted him about her existence. He had been surprised, cleared his throat, and apologized to her. She turned nervous. She had been expecting him to ignore her, send her out the study room, or get mad at her for interrupting him.

He turned a new leaf. Made sure she got the best tutors and spent time with her when he could spare. Her caretaker, on the other hand, was let go. Flower crown makings were replaced by studying maps, dress-ups changed to knowing all the hylian noble's names, and learning to be proper and polite. Only in the fond memories can she drown herself in, during the time of resting, eating, or breaks of erudition of future ruling as a queen.

She strived to become the best nonetheless because she wanted her father to be proud of her. To have the people look up to her. That they would know that they were loved and protected by her. Something that she would have to share with her future significant other.

It was true that she never read books of princesses falling in love with knights or commoners. She read about the great past rulers. Historical figures that married fellow high bloods between lands or from their parents' agreement before they were at the marriageable phase. There happened to be few that didn't love their match, that they only had platonic feelings in regards to each other.

If she didn't have a feeling of something being wrong with the Gerudo Lord, then she would have liked to have a platonic feeling with him.

Zelda forced herself back into reality. She had been dragging herself into the past yet again. Recalling that this was the caretaker's daughter, she peered hard at the girl for facial recognition. Indeed they shared the same button nose shape and the shade of brown in their hair. While the girl had hers short, the caretaker had hers long and pulled up into a tight bun.

The girl beamed and whispered out, "Thank you. Ah, I should leave you alone now so you may eat in peace. Shall I tell your father that you are awake, your highness?"

"No, that isn't necessary, as I need to speak to him."

She strolled to her wardrobe, opened it and pulled out a long thin robe that matched her red nightdress. She put it on feeling happy that Avilina let her be. She heard a soft 'if you wish' behind her that sounded a little uneasy. Yes, Avilina was indeed new to serving her.

Walking down the hallway she knew where her destination laid. One of the few places she could find her father at this hour of evening: his study room.

She wanted to talk to her father about her experience that she witnessed at the town's square. But she knew that if she mentioned Lord Ganondorf he would shut her words out. Her father hated when she came to him accusing the man carrying evil deeds in his mind. She would have to take her time and choose her words carefully if she wanted to him to see reason.

Once she had reached the corridor she passed three doors to stand in front of the study room. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock. Her hand froze in mid-air. She could hear soft voices behind the door. They belonged to her father and her fiancé. They started to talk in a harsh manner. Something told her that they barely had arrived to exchange some dialogue.

_What are they saying?_ Zelda questioned.

She pressed her right ear against the entry to hear well. Their voices rose in volume, helping her more in hearing.

"Yes, but you left her alone, Ganon. She could have been killed!"

"I am aware of that, my Liege, yet this proves my claims. The people are allying themselves with the Midorians. Half of the people refuse to pay taxes, disrespecting their guards that swear to protect Hyrule and its people, and now they are okay if the princess is killed in their own homeland. The Midorians had always been jealous of this land. Of the riches, plenty of food, and warm weather we have. They had tried having their young prince get married to your daughter, so it was only fit that she get killed in return."

He stopped for a moment.

"If I had stayed with her then maybe this would have been prevented. Your daughter wouldn't have experienced such a near death moment. Or I could have had the assassin captured before he could escape. If only I didn't receive such a terrible message that a close friend of mine had died the previous night. I had went to pay my respects to his wife and children along with saying goodbye to him. We were close since childhood. So you can imagine my fear to learn what had happened to my future wife in the hands of the same killer."

The King sighed, "Forgive me then, I did not know. I just want this assassin to be put down immediately in case he wants to try again."

"I understand. I made this a personal goal—he may have killed my friend, but his hands won't even dare touch our Zelda again."

"Good, now I need to go check up on her."

Zelda pushed herself away then walked down the path she came from.

Her mind was whirling with the information she gathered. That man was a liar. She had thought of him being a cunning one that would twist truth, but never thought of him as a liar. That made her furious inside. Did he want to make a war? Not in her lifetime he won't. She will try her best to stop his plans, get rid of him, and fix the trouble he started.

Turning around the corner her eyes flickered where the Gerudo Lord opened the door. Their eyes bore into each other. Cool blue and calm amber eyes. The next second he smiled at her, which seemed almost forced into his face. The following second she passed the corner, the wall replacing the man. The moment gone she took off in a hurry to reach her room.

~1~1~1~1~1~

The hours of the sun ready to sleep came soon. After getting his next mission the assassin took to visiting a famous farm called Lon Lon's Ranch. It was north from Hyrule town outside the walls. The owner and his daughter welcomed him with wide arms. They had no work for him so he watched the roaming horses inside the fence. Epona occasionally came to him. Few times he would peek over his shoulder to find the chickens narrowing their light brown eyes at him.

He had to check on their distance or else they'll come and poke at him. And it would be a vicious poke they would give him.

Ever since the first time he visited this ranch for a horse he took out his anger on one of the chickens. That became his mistake. Many slices later the injured and annoyed chicken had called for back-up. Over a dozen came to attack him forcing him to retreat out of the ranch. When he came back he tried to apologize to the animal, but promised never to mess around with a chicken ever again.

He kept his word.

He ran his hands over the soft fresh cut grass, humming a song that Epona and other horses loved to hear. A song named after his favorite horse from the owner's daughter. Malon, a girl a year younger than him, with flowing red hair and cornflower eyes. Light red specks sprinkled her nose and her skin showing evidence of the love of being outside under the sun. A bright girl that loved the horses, singing, and—

"Was the shawl Malon's?" A voice asked him.

Dark Link broke out of his recollections to see his friend lying down beside him. As if he's been there the whole time. His bandaged hands rested underneath his head. His red eyes lazily glanced up at the pinkish-purple skies with a hint of orange.

"No, you know how she likes to wear them around her shoulders, and for them to be the color of the sunflowers."

"Hm, I thought she declared her love to you and gave you one of her shawls to remember her by." Sheik said in turn.

He wanted to chuckle at that. It seemed a silly thing to do; a woman giving her shawl to the one she loves. Though he was the one to talk. He took it from the princess before he escaped. Not because he wanted it, but he wanted to see her golden hair. It has been so long since he last saw her face-to-face. He just didn't plan on taking it once he took it off. What he did to the shawl was lay it inside his small chest in his room before he met with Auru.

"Malon no longer sees me as her shiny knight, Sheikah," the assassin stated in a light mood.

Sheikah faced him with slightly wide eyes. "No way, when did this take place? When I was gone?"

He nodded. He launched into telling the story of what occurred.

She came as an early bird, the grass wet from the fading mist, the sun rising so that its rays started to spread halfway across the atmosphere, and the chickens announcing the dawn of the day. The assassin sat on top of the fence taking in the view. His cloak was left in his room, showing his black tunic decorated with gold lacing to make it less plain. Beige pants and dark brown boots finished the rest of the clothing. It was topped off with a long, pointed cap of the same coloring design as his tunic. A garb that most high class men plus adventurers wore. Something that both Impa and Auru wanted in his clothing so he could blend in with the crowd.

Malon listened to his playing of the delicate ocarina of sorrowful and angry notes. Going from short notes to long notes that lasted up to two measures. Once he finished the song he proceeded to think of what happier music he could play. Something that carried in its notes a promise of hope, happiness, or serenity.

"That was beautiful, Link."

Instead of flinching he glanced behind and corrected her, "It's Dark Link, not just Link, Malon."

She lifted a shoulder a bit in an innocent way. "It's too long," she explained to him again. She placed her arms on the fence, her face showing that the wood was also wet. She kept her arms there and stared at the sunrise. The silence between them peaceful regardless, he felt that Malon had a reason to bug him.

Every day she would rise and feed the chickens, check for eggs, release the horses and the cows out to the field, then wash up before the time to make breakfast. If he felt like it he would be long gone by then. Back to sleep or wander around Hyrule with his trusted steed.

"Say, Link," he didn't bother to correct her at that time, "do you believe in fairytales?"

The answer hung onto the tip of his tongue. _No._ Fairytales had magic, talking beasts, princesses and kingdoms in danger, dark themes hidden between the promises of happy endings. It taught important lessons and showed that in the end there is love and a contented closure. Unless the finale had an open-ending which was rare to have. Now in this era fairytales meant love and happiness in the end. The villains defeated and the heroes getting the princesses.

His life endured hard ordeals of losses, pain, and everlasting anger—once he destroyed that man, the rage can rust away from his soul. The princess probably wouldn't fall for him—he won't force her in any case. He knew no happy endings were promised, but the blurred sight of fulfilling oaths can break his chains and ease his troubled mind of the persistent nightmares.

He answered, "My mind is too preoccupied to question the fables. If they are real or not that is."

She shifted in her position and rested her chin on her arms. "Magic was once real, given to the people by the gods and goddesses before they faded with it, or so the legends say," she pointed out. "But anyway, don't you believe in true love? They say it is a magical feeling that brings two people together. That their love conquers everything."

He heard her happily sigh at the end of her words. He had a feeling of where she was going with this, so in hopes he tried to end the subject, "Malon, true love and magic are—"

"I love you, Link," Malon blurted out once she mustered courage.

He wanted to groan, but held it in. He looked down at her when she grabbed the side of his tunic in shaky hands.

"I love you," she repeated to him, "I love you and I really do consider you as a shiny knight. Ever since I first met you covered in bruises and cuts from the fight with the chickens." She smiled at the memory. "To learning Epona's song on your ocarina, being one with the once wild horse, and your kindness to helping out in the ranch. I know you can make a fine husband and me as your loyal wife."

He grabbed her hands to release his garb and jumped down the fence. No doubt Malon would be a loyal wife, however, not for him. He hoarded no romantic feelings for her. He didn't feel like a shiny knight and he had no indication of telling out loud his status as an assassin—a secret that none of the Lon Lon's residents knew about and he kept it like that. It would change her view of him and he had no heart to lose a friend that thought of him normal.

"Malon, I, on the other hand, can't accept your love. It belongs to someone else that is better than me. A man that carries no heavy burden in his heart would love you back more. You don't know me all that well and I don't desire to tell you."

He faced her to find shattered eyes half-filled with wetness threatening to spill. She no longer leaned against the wood barrier.

Her voice shook once, "You don't accept?" She waited for his answer only he gave none save for a shaking of his head as a no. She took a deep breath, "Then I made a foolish declaration out of the blue, and for that I am sorry."

He waved her words away. "No, it is not your fault, but my own. It's just the path I am taking is not for you to follow."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She shut her lips and tried to smile, only to fail. The owner's daughter then spun around to walk away. He left after that to give her a week's time to heal.

Malon, he thought, was a kind hearted girl who had a dreamy imagination. If he had told her about himself she would either hate him or try to change his views plus his goals. Which he couldn't allow.

When he came back he expected her father to hate him. To find her turning her back on him.

Her father greeted him as normal and she smiled at him. She never told her father about her rejected proposal and despite forgiving him she talked to him less for couple of weeks. Both of them never brought it up again.

Sheik blinked, taking the story all in.

"I think I'll start calling you 'the breaker of hearts,'" he finally said with a joking aura.

Dark Link, not finding it funny, frowned at him. "I only broke one heart," he stated to his friend.

"Yes, but who knows you might break future girls' hearts too."

The assassin stood up and stretched his arms. "It will never happen again, Sheik. Anyway I have to go."

The Sheikah sat up, his arms resting on his thighs. He asked him, "Another mission—do you want me to tag along?"

"No, I got this, but we can hang out again tomorrow afternoon if you want."

Dark pushed aside his cloak and pulled out his ocarina from his pouch to sing Epona's song. The three high notes called forth his steed. He climbed on top of the reddish-brown mare. With a quick wave goodbye to the Sheikah, he charged out of the ranch.

~64~64~64~64~64~

Sorry about the wait guys, but I hoped you were looking forward to this chapter. And I changed the cover of this story to young assassin Ezio since I realized the other cover is popular to use. Also I posted a map of Hyrule in my tumblr account in my tag of 'my drawings' if you guys want to see it. Don't expect it to be fancy. : )

My thanks to SweetestChick. : )

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64

P.S.

I read Game of Thrones last week. It's really good book. : ) I always want to pick it back up when I put it down. It's a shame the book is small paperback... it hurts my hands including the fact I don't want to ruin it either so I hold it a certain way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Dusk settled outside the Hyrule Castle sending every child to bed, and allowing parents to breathe and relax together in bed. Birds were replaced by owls and night creatures once they woke up from their day slumbers. Scattered people wandered around the streets and the guards watched for any troublemaking. The bars were alive with lively music, laughter, and glowing warm lights that spilled outside through the windows and cracked open doors.

Courtesans strolled along with their payers, their slim arms wrapped around the men's own. Strong aromas of their perfume left a long trail behind them. Their faces were coated in make-up that masked their true identities along to look more attractive.

The women talked in their flattering and fake innocent voices. At times they were low and soft when they leaned close to the men's shoulders. Once their payers' guards were down they smiled in victory behind their small handheld fans. Their ears now acute to hearing any information that sounded important to gather. Be it for gossip or for any they could be paid for.

Few available courtesans that wore a black scarf around their arms tested some of the still guards. Checking for any that could fall for their charms. Several of them failed, shooed away from the annoyed lookouts. Sights of the Gerudo warriors approaching sent them walking away, disappointed. Rare ones that succeeded did their jobs: gathering information that dealt with the Gerudo Lord.

Outside was damp and chilly weather inside the citadel it was a tad better. Only instead of dampness it was stiffness. Avilina knew she was alone in the hallway on the second floor except for the statue-like guards in their assigned positions. Every other servant was getting ready to sleep or finishing up their chores for the day.

Avilina looked down at her worn out boots to see the scarlet carpet. The color stood out against the brown. Soft pops and crackles came from the iron torches that were held within the tan walls. The lights and the shadows played with the area and herself. She stared straight ahead to see the arched window at the end of the corridor. It was her favorite place to retreat to when she had a break or was finished with her daily chores.

To stare out of the citadel to watch the pacing guards on the grounds and in their stations at the inner walls. To see the rustling leaves being played around by the winds, the birds that rested on the trees, ground, and the high towers that connected the inner walls, and the changing sky with its unpredictable clouds. It allowed her mind to relax as she watched the calm scene. There would be times she would daydream of magical beasts flying in the air or standing proudly on the ground.

This was a habit she gained when she was younger. Her mother forced her to stay at this spot while she tended to the young princess many rooms down the hall. She was not allowed to be near the princess on the orders from the King's advisor. He wanted the princess to be with noble children not the ones from the lower classes or the palace workers. Not even the pages. He feared that she would lack the need to study in substitution of fun times.

It was something that Avilina thought was silly. The only time the Queens or Kings needed wisdom was during the time of crisis about to happen. (Not that she wanted that to happened, of course) If it didn't happen, they spent their lives having fun in social gatherings: dances, hunting games, or meetings among the high classes.

Reaching the window she glanced outside to see twilight in the purple gathered together in the middle of the upper sky. The bottom was the color of orange that tried to spread out. Both colors clashed and merged to form pink in the middle. Little clouds that flowed in a lazy motion were dark purple. Stars blinked awake at the center.

A breathtaking sight if she was in the mood to take it all in.

The soft halo from the city lights surrounding the castle area and its town glowed faintly. She briefly wondered if the sky would appear darker with no lights to bother it.

She pressed her hand against the cold glass. Leaning forward and huffing at the window, she then made a smiling face with the tip of her finger.

_Mother, I think I'm finally moving on. Princess Zelda is nice just as you told me many times before. If only you were here to see us talking to each other. I probably can smile again just as you made me promise._

Avilina shut her eyes to block off the threatening tears and bit her lower lip.

It had been four days since her mother's passing from an unknown illness. One morning she stood tall and healthy yet the next day she could barely get herself off the bed. Since she no longer cared for the King's daughter she was on her own to recover, leaving her daughter to use all her spare time to take care of her. Avilina had to rent a room, using half of their savings, since the servants' rooms weren't a place to take care of a sick person.

She had her childhood friend and crush help her take her mother to the rented room. It wasn't too far, much to her relief, as it cost less than the expensive inns. Working as a part-time cleaning assistant helped when she finished her job, and she could run straight to her mother's side. The girl made sure she got her daily meals, changed the cold towel to fresh hot one, and helped her up to use the restroom. Avilina thought she was helping her mother recover. That her mother would wake up one morning all strong again.

She thought her mother was being paranoid late one night…

"_Avilina, my dear Avilina how you grow… all your years I spent it on taking care of our princess. I hoped it haven't caused you to be jealous of her. Oh, how awful you must think of me—hush now, I fear that I don't have much time left." _

"_I keep seeing a white dot in my dreams and it keeps creeping closer to me. Once I close my eyes it might already be a door for me to open. Perhaps I will see your father and I can tell him how much we had missed him." Her mother had stopped talking to recall where she was going with her words. Her brow was sweating again. _

_Her daughter, fighting back unwanted tears, held her tongue and dipped the towel in the bucket. _

"_Ah, yes I remember now. Please don't stay miserable forever, Avilina. It will be hard once I am taken away, but promise me that you will look to the bright side. That you'll smile again after the three days grieving. Do you promise?"_

_She released a shaky breath. "I do; I promise I will smile again after the three days of grieving."_

"_Good. Also try talking to Princess Zelda. You both might get along well—don't worry about Advisor Ebora, Zelda is older now and should be wiser like her mother and father, and she could use a friend. You can use a friend to be at your side, too." _

_Avilina twisted the wet towel until all the extra water dropped back in the bucket. Placing it on her mother's forehead she sat back on her seat. She stayed seated there, staring at her mother's hand, and hearing her mother's soft snores with a few occasional coughs. _

_She would be lying if she had told her mother she wasn't jealous of Princess Zelda. She wanted to hate her for taking her mother most of the day away from her. Leaving her bored and alone, staring out of the window. It was up until the chamber master had her start working at the age of ten. Starting with small things, help the cooks clean the kitchen, help clean the laundry, and lend a cleaning hand with another woman in cleaning unused guest rooms. She made good friends with the other servants, even meeting her crush on a lucky encounter. Her jealousy disappeared for good as she helped her mother with the savings._

_So she covered her mother, bid her goodbye and goodnight, and left back to the servants' rooms to sleep. The next day started as usual, slow and tiresome without anyone to talk to—everyone still had sleep in their eyes. So she daydreamed of her life being born different. Like what if she was born as a sister to Princess Zelda? Or as a foreign princess on a visit to Hyrule from Lorule or Midora? _

_On her break when the king and his daughter were having a quiet lunch together alone, she got permission to check on her mother. Her skinny legs dashed to the inn in hurry as she wasn't given a lot of time for it. Her hand knocked on the door in a rapping motion before she allowed herself inside the cozy inn. Her eyes pass over her mother's sleeping form as she closed the door. A greeting just slipping out of her lips before the realization of her mother not moving progressed into her mind. _

_Her mother lied there dead. _

_Avilina said nothing, closed her mouth, taking slow and small breathing, and made her way to the bed. She got on her knees. Her hand shaky, she touched her mother's shoulder and gave it a small shake. _

_Her mother looked at peace. The wrinkles around the eyes and mouth gone to a certain degree, and the crease on her forehead lessened as if she never had deep ones before. Her hands rested on the middle of her chest. Her mouth was ajar. Her life must have slipped away in a middle of a snore. _

"_Mother?" she whispered as she rested her hand on top of her mother's own._

_She blinked, her eyes ready to gather up tears. She repeated her question. _

"_You can't leave me, mother. You promised… you promised me that we'll move away once we saved up, and you'll see me married and having children…" she trailed off with a hiccup._

_Her eyes drifted back to her mother's mouth where a spider was creeping out from. It was thin, long, and black with four coal eyes. She did not know if it was staring at her or not when it stopped halfway out. It looked almost comfortable being there. She released a breath that she had took in with a hiss. Then she screamed, jumping back on her feet. She felt and heard a chair crash on the ground behind. _

_She did not care. _

_She took off in a panic and sobbing as the memory of the spider in her mother's mouth followed her. Avilina past by people, not caring if they saw her in this state. She needed comfort and she knew who will give it to her. _

_She ran back to the castle, but instead of entering it she went to the side where the stables were at. She screamed out her crush's name many times before she started to choke in her sobbing. She collapsed on her knees, her arms hugging around herself in a form of protection and self-comfort. The scent of hay and horses filled her nose. Then she felt him embracing her, questioning her what was wrong. _

Avilina bumped her forehead against the glass, her chin hovering above the smiling face.

_Her mother's funeral was just a simple one with a group of ten people including herself and her crush, James. They buried her with the other servants in a small graveyard after they burned the body behind the castle wall where the field spread far and wide. A hint of forest at the horizon and a lone house where a lord lived alone. She tore her eyes away at the sight of bones after the first break into the soft dirt. Her mother's ashes—inside a small box—now rested amongst the deceased._

_For now. _

_Once she was ready to leave the castle and its town, Avilina promised herself that she'll make sure to take her mother with her. For a better grave and to be closer for her to visit. _

_Then, after the remorseful sayings from the servants that knew her mother or were friends with Avilina, she started the three-days grieving. Remembering and crying over the memories of her mother. She wore black to signify her loss. When someone tried to cheer her up, talking about her mother instead of stiffening up she talked and listened to them. _

At the last hour, she wiped her tears and slept the night away. In her dreams she told herself how she will smile now.

The morning started with her spending her small free time talking to James, cleaning the table and setting it for the Royal family to have their rare breakfast time together, eat, clean, and other things to spend her day not standing still.

Several hours after in the evening, she helped the cooks clean the kitchen until another servant girl came rushing in with fresh news. The Gerudo Lord and the princess had returned from the trip to the town of good fortunes. Only the royal daughter was unconscious, having suffered an assassination attempt from an assassin in an alley where some unimportant man was killed. The assassin was said to run away at the sight of the guards.

They all gasped at the news, some demanding the girl of more information. One solider saw the princess faint in front of him. He knew it was better to take her to safety than to help with the chase. The Gerudo Lord had returned back to the town's square and had every man and woman to find his fiancée.

"The King and the groom are distressed and furious of what had occurred today to Princess Zelda," the girl told them. "They await at her room in case she awakes. Her father also demands a light meal for her."

Remembering what her mother had her promise, Avilina demanded to take the tray up herself. It would be the first time to face the princess and talk to her. She was sent off with the other servants and cooks demanding that she return with more information.

Avilina turned away from the window, the golden moon peeking out from the east. She yawned onto her hand. When the princess returned back to her room minutes before her father and fiancé she was invited to spend some time together for the next day. An offer she didn't decline.

Ready for sleep she strolled down the hallway. The servants' rooms were in the first floor on the left wing from the great hall. Close to the kitchen and on the other side from the guards' rooms.

The air almost quiet, Avilina thought of a child's lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. It was said to belong to an ancient legend that dealt with a boy going on an adventure to save a princess from an evil villain. Her mother never learned of the whole story. Just only learned of the lullaby when she was young also. "_The story is in the lullaby anyway,"_ her mother once told her when she was young and highly curious.

So she began to sing it in a low volume. Her footsteps on the floor, almost muffled from the carpet as her steady tempo.

'Hidden in the woods,

A sword soundly sleeps,

Waiting for the one,

To come fulfill his destiny.

Trapped in her own castle,

A princess makes plans,

In order to save herself and her homeland,

Her destiny mixing with the one.

Blind by power a man becomes too greedy for more,

His original goal long forgotten,

He is no longer the young boy with the kind heart,

He waits for the one to come,

Unknowing about his fate to a blade.'

Reaching the staircase made of marble of the color silver and gray she took up her skirts and went down. The click of her heels followed behind. Paintings of male descendants of the Royal family stared across to the female ones on the walls. Few of them faded and creased from age. The first female being Princess Zelda the fifth. It was said she was twelve at the time, four days before she was made Queen and wrote a treaty with the foreign Queen from Midora. This was because her father and Midora royals got in a heated argument that was close to declaring war between them.

She was the youngest ruler in history from the women's side.

Out of all the paintings Avilina saw how only that painting was different from the rest. The princess did not frown, smile, or stare with a blank expression, but stared in wonder off to the side. Her mouth was a tad open. She sat on a fainting couch close to an open window that showed the royal rose garden where in the middle was a water fountain.

Feeling a yawn coming out Avilina stepped off of the last stair step, turning to her right—

A figure appeared out of the shadows, surprising her at the sudden movement. Her scream stuck in her throat that was close to making her choke. A step forward into the light from the dimmed torches the figure was revealed to be a female guard. They had no helmet on, so she knew who the guard was.

"Oh, Ashei it's just you," Avilina whispered, her hands covering her fast pumping heart.

"Sorry, but I was looking for you," Ashei said back. The hylian soldier glanced over their shoulders to make sure they were the only ones alone. Her hazel eyes focused for any sudden movements or anyone walking down the hallway towards them. Finally she asked, "How is the princess?"

Taking a calming breath she answered, "She is fine; she's sleeping as of now. Today was a scare for her, but she's feeling calm now."

Ashei nodded. "I saw both her father and the Gerudo Lord visiting her. Do you know what they were talking to the princess about?"

"Just checking up on her. They were both worried about her."

The female guard stared to the side, her eyes half closed. "I should have went with her. Her… future husband was a fool and selfish man."

Avilina stayed silent, feeling a bit shocked at what Ashei was saying about Lord Ganondorf. "He's not a bad man, Ashei. He must have had a reason for what he did," she pointed out to her.

Ashei shrugged at that. "Perhaps, but I could have seen if the assassin was going to kill her or not."

"You don't believe she was going to be assassinated?" the servant asked in a puzzled tone.

Ashei said nothing to answer her question. Instead Avilina was bid goodnight. The female guard went up the stairs with her silver armor clanking together. Avilina watched her go until she turned to the left corner on the second floor where she disappeared.

She pondered over of what the female guard told her, but didn't know what to make over it. Hearing soft footsteps coming her way from the right hallway she saw a Gerudo woman coming her way. The bright orange outfit stood out more than her red hair. She bore no weapons on her yet she appeared more deadly to Avilina by her sharp looks that she was receiving.

Feeling a shiver coming down her spine, Avilina hurried to the left wing without a glance over her shoulder. She knew the woman was watching her leave.

~1~1~1~1~1~

The moon crept over his shoulder as Dark Link climbed over a tall tree close to the rooftop of the small manor. The thick branches all curled and spread out around from its eight foot bark. The red leaves swished from the gentle night wind.

The home of Lord's Vaati was a peaceful land. There laid no thick wall or patrolling guards. Patches of primroses and bluebells were around the trees in the yard and surrounded the short stone wall. It had a closed wooden door. On top of the wall there rested two paper lanterns decorated of silver wind.

Warm lights shined from the windows from both first and second floors.

The assassin tilted his head and took a seat on the branch, sighing to himself. It would be too good to be true if windows were unlocked, judging by Lord Vaati's way to being open and unguarded. It would also be an easy way in and a nice change of things. He smiled at a thought of perhaps scaring the poor man out of his wits.

Soon one by one the second floor lights turned off on his side. He held his breath and crouched lower on his seat in fearing of getting caught early.

When he assumed he was safe he aimed his left arm above the window. He let loose his clawshot. It dug deep into the wall and his body followed afterwards. He grunted on the feeling of his arm almost being pulled from its socket. On time he landed on the window stall with his feet stopping his crash, but still managed to bump his forehead on the glass. He winced at the injury and the uncomfortable ache in his arm.

He wasn't fond on using the clawshot. If he wasn't careful with it he could pull out his arm completely, so he only used it on dire situations or needed to get to higher places in a hurry.

Feeling that he wasn't going to fall, he used his spare hand to click a side button on his gauntlet to release the clawshot. He squinted his eyes to try to see inside the dark room. It looked to be an empty guest room. A bed on one side that had a chest on front of it, two drawers, and a wardrobe closet on the other side. He then studied the lock on the window to find it not in use.

He clicked his tongue on that, but moved to the side to open one panel to be allowed in. Cold air drifted to his face with a cozy scent of the clean unused room. He placed one foot in, being cautious and his senses high for anything to alert him of danger.

This would be the first time to kill an enemy in their own home for him. He had always done it in the streets where he knew the routes to safety and to get away faster after his victory.

Fully inside the room he closed the window behind him and walked towards the door. His footsteps were soft on the floor panels. Grabbing hold of the silver doorknob he turned it to find it locked. The rattling sound of it stopped as he let go of the knob. He frowned. _Who ever heard of a person blowing out lights and locking doors to rooms?_ He then realized that he did it with his rented room. _It's strange for a wealthy man, _he told himself.

He got on his knees and hands to peer underneath the doorway to glimpse flickering firelights. He tapped his fingers against the floor, getting lost in thought. _I wanted to use the powers, but I could get caught if someone walks down the hallway…_

Dark Link rolled back on his legs, his hands lifted from the cold floor, and he started to rub the gauntlets on his arms. Carved deep into the silver metals laid enchantments. Some dealt with shadows. It was something that he came to Impa to have before he became an assassin.

One said in ancient sheikah language, '_I am one with the shadows_.'

His finger brushed by it, feeling the smooth bumps and carvings of it. The saying was repeated a few times to strengthen the ability to use it. For this Impa once told him_, "Magic has long since vanish, and so too would the use of enchantments." _

Enchanted items were the most prized possession to have for collectors or adventurers—being all rare to find or to buy and having their uses. It was said in stories of how magic-less people grew jealous and fearful of magic-users, so the gods and goddesses give them enchanted items and taught them how to create them. Until the gods and goddesses faded away taking along the source of magic. Others say there never was magic or deities, but just the wishful and dreamy thoughts of the past people. The enchanting ability come from within oneself.

That was what the magic meant now. Energy from within to power up enchantments. Everyone had to be careful of how to say it. Someone could be talking about the past magic, but the listener could be thinking of the new magic. Dark Link always liked the idea of just calling today's magic power. If he could remember to use the wording…

Either way only the Sheikah tribe hidden between the swamp and snow-coated mountain knew the secrets to create them. It took time, but they create them for only themselves. Most of the enchantments dealt with shadows and having the all-seeing eye where they can see things that no one visible eye can see. Dark Link blinked. The sheikah eyes had theirs red from the years of that charm that passed down generations upon generations.

For outsiders to gain them they had to gain the trust of a sheikah and pass their trials. Then underneath the moon-and-sun he would enter the temple and face his final challenge with only his sword, a shield, and a lens of a red eye to see his invisible opponent. For young sheikahs if they passed it they became a man/woman in the tribe. For outsiders, their eyes will become forever red.

He remembered the horrible pain in his eyes as they changed. He had to force himself not to claw them out.

The assassin realized that he was wasting time staying in one spot for too long.

_Let's get this over with,_ Dark Link thought. He would take the risk. He exhaled all his breath and allowed himself to be sunk down into a pool of shadows. Darting underneath the doorway he entered the hallway and took a left turn.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Twice he was almost caught before he came to a closed door—the only one closed; a sign that his target was behind it. Luck was on his side. Both times the maids assumed it was a trick of their eyes when they checked the spot where he once was. He would hide in the corner shadows where it was thick. He would keep his eyes on them until he knew he was safe to come out again.

Underneath the shadows it was like being underwater, but where you couldn't breathe in water, in the shadows he could. There was no current to drift him around: he could float to the edge or dive deeper to the abyss, he could walk or jump or fly or swim if he wanted to in here. The edge showed the above the floors. He could feel and hear the echoes of footsteps if he paid attention.

Both times the footsteps were muffled by the shoes the maids wore. He was glad for always jumping, or sliding—in the above view—to cover to cover of the shadows. Then checking around. Training by sheikahs had made him cautious to make sure to check his back every once in a while when sneaking around. He remembered the slicing sounds of the blade coming close to the nape of his neck by Impa.

"_Always check your back for there are backstabbers in the world. Even if you are comfortable where you are."_

Coming out from the shadows, Dark Link closed his red eyes to focus on the task. Feeling the shadows thicken around him to pull him up. Once he was merged out of the shadow ocean—as he liked to call it—the shadows dripped from his skin to evaporate into thin air. He exhaled and opened his eyes. He stood a foot away from the door. An object that separated him from his target.

He took a deep breath, then he knocked on the door.

He waited for any answer and received it. "Come in assassin."

Dark Link flinched at his title. How did the Lord know that he was coming? He wasn't caught on his way in the house.

He took the doorknob in his hand and opened the door. A man sat behind a desk, his focus on what he was writing down. He wore a loose white nightshirt and his long lavender hair was tie in a low ponytail. The busy scribbling reached his ears from the sharp quill pen. Lord Vaati stayed silent until he finished his task and rolled up his parchment to set it aside, curled up.

The lord looked up at the assassin and beckoned him to a seat. "Care for some wine? I have the best one right here," he said. He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled open a drawer from his right and drew out two wine glasses and a bottle of cherry wine. He popped off the stopper.

Dark Link creeped closer to the opposite seat from the lord, staring at him with wary eyes.

"Is this a trap—where are your guards?"

He waved his hand; his other pouring the drinks of wine in a careful manner, so not to spill a drop. "I sent them away for the night and for the day morrow. Sent them off with well wishes as they head off to Hyrule town to grab themselves some ale and to do whatever they please. Nothing ever happens here, and the men grow bored watching and waiting for something to happen, and I had a feeling that you would show up. I was right."

He passed him the goblet, and Dark Link accepted it. But he watched the lord take the first sip with an amused smile. Then the lord raised his glass and their cups clinked together. Dark Link lowered his glass and took a careful sip. The taste of sweet cherries ran down his throat. He took a longer taste next.

He smacked his lips together and put down his goblet on the desk. He studied the man as he spoke, "Why aren't you wary of me when I came to take your life?"

Lord Vaati leaned back on his chair, letting air out through his nose. "Why? We all knew you were coming to get us why should I be any different? You took out six followers out of twelve of us after all."

The lavender-hair lord drained all of his drink and placed down his glass. "Care for some more wine?" He asked him.

Dark Link shook his head and Vaati shrugged. The wine capped and put away in the drawer once more. He gently bit the side of his mouth. He felt a bit wary of the man. So relaxed in his chair despite the tired bag in his eyes. All his past targets ran or stayed and fought him. He checked the room for any hidden traps.

Shelves of red, blue, and green spine books organized by size. Frames of paintings covered the spare walls. Strange small people danced in a clearing, wearing light green clothing with red caps on their pale heads. He peered closer at them. Their clothes seemed to be made out of leaves themselves. Behind them a small red tip feather stuck out. He couldn't tell the genders apart.

Vaati saw where he was staring at. He said out loud to him, "The minish people. Small beings that lived close to the ground. They only show themselves to children or pure-hearted people. That's the only thing that is known about them. Their history was all lost to the past."

"I'm part minish; my great grandfather being minish and his wife a sheikah. Can you imagine a people's history lost or not written down for the future to know? I have few reasons to work for Ganondorf. I may be part minish, but I am the last of the kind for now. And what is to come there needs to be records for it."

Dark Link leaned forward, alert at his words. "What is there to come?" he demanded of him.

He was ignored.

Vaati leaned back on his chair and sighed, "I been working too long and hard, it would be nice to have a quick death. I can meet the minish on the other side and come back stronger. We are his followers for a reason." He paused, glanced up, and shook his head, "No, I should fight you and you have to kill me if you can."

The Lord stood up and the assassin followed suit. He was confused by the lord's words. Did he want to die almost willingly? He blinked and jumped back to miss an attack from a sword that Vaati pulled out of its sheath behind his chair. The sword had rang awake, ready to serve its master.

Dark Link cursed out loud as he tripped by the chair behind him. Both him and the object fell down. The hood of his fell back, revealing his hair and upper part of his face. He stood up in a hurry, pushing aside his cloak to unsheathe his black sword to block another attempted attack. Sparks flew on contact with the blades, the harsh sound scratching their eardrums.

At the same time they both made their moves: Dark Link bended his right leg to kick, and Vaati pulled back his ready fist. Their swords drawn back they struck at the same time. Vaati was first to land the hit. The punch landing on the assassin's cheek. The other man's bended leg was quickly placed on the ground, and he twirled around to kick with his other leg.

The lord was slammed against the bookcase and crumpled on the floor. The bookcase followed behind. Books spilled around him and hit his back. It was the shelf that made Dark Link looked away for a brief second. He heard the grunt of pain then silence beyond the slam of the bookshelf.

With a deep exhale, Dark Link rubbed his cheek and lips. On his hand he found a smudge of blood. His cheek throbbed from the scrape of the rings that Vaati wore on his fingers. He ignored the pain and walked toward the fallen bookcase, stepping over the scattered books. He listened for any sounds from the lord, to hear none. He wasn't fool enough to believe him dead yet.

Grabbing his sword handle in both hands he raised it over his head. He muttered underneath his breath, "May you find peace in the other side."

The sharp blade stabbed deep past the bookshelf and into the back of the unconscious man, killing him. He pulled back his sword to find fresh blood dripping from the tip onto the wooden shelf near the crack. He felt no satisfaction of the recent kill nor did he feel guilty from it.

_I did it for them, I did it for them_, he thought to himself. Repeating the words over and over again in his head.

Pushing back his bangs he spun around. What was next to do? He then remembered that Vaati kept records somewhere here. And he bet he won't have lots of time from the ruckus they made earlier. He had to start his search now.

He put away his sword and went behind the desk. He grabbed the curled scroll and opened it.

_It is said that magic and creatures once roamed the world of Uniti and Midora. Gods and Goddesses watched over the people and the land. _

_Blood needs to spill. Only then can the seals be undone. And so blood shall spill onto the ground. _

_The first to be release shall be from the ones sacrificed from pure and royal blood. Then the others shall follow when the people cry to the skies and blood spills from swords clashing. Magic and creatures will come in full force. _

_This is the research—the prophecy—I found in my journey. Some from scraps in stories. This shall be in the beginning of the book I will make. This will allow everyone from the future to know why the future past happened. _

_If anything happens to me _

_It seems fate has other plans for me…_

_Nevertheless, the prophecy stated our return. I am not afraid of the afterlife as the others before or after me did/are. I shall meet Death with a firm shake of the hand and wait beside him for my return to the living. _

_Tell me assassin when I return or if we meet on the other side are you afraid of dying or losing in your quest to defeat Ganondorf? I might forget to ask or will want to get this fight over with._

He stared at the parchment, his eyes running across the words again. Magic, blood, prophecy. The others would need to see this parchment. He rolled it up and continued his search. He slammed open one drawer and peeked up to find the door still shut. He didn't breathe in content, however, any minute someone could open that door to find him snooping around if he didn't hurry up and get out of here. He bit the side of his mouth at the sight of a stack of papers.

He pulled open the other drawer on the other side. A drawer of two wine bottles and empty space behind for the glasses.

Fearing that he had not enough time he took out the stack of papers in his hands. He placed them on the desk and turned around to open the window, letting in the cold drift of air. He shivered at feeling the change of the temperature and turned around. He reached for the papers again—

—the door rattled open to allow a maid in.

Her corset was undone and her long brown hair loose like ocean waves. Her eyes were settled on the ground and her lips curled into a playful smile. "Va~ati! The others are asleep and," she cut off at the sight of seeing him instead of the lord.

She blinked once, twice, then her chocolate eyes slowly went down at the fallen bookcase and the sight of blood coming underneath it in a pool. To the drops on the red liquid near the crack. The bookshelf wasn't even touching the floor as if something was holding it up. Her smile dropped into a surprised 'o' and her eyes widened in shock.

"Ah, ah," she stumbled out as she back out of the room.

He watched her, feeling awkward at the sight of the female _servant._

"Boo?" he said to her.

She screamed and dashed down the hallway. He allowed her to run for help as he left through the open window. He heard the distant screams behind him.

"_**Lord Vaati has been murdered! Lord Vaati has been murdered!"**_

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: What was underline was instead supposed to be strikethrough. Don't why I can't do it on ff... oh well.

You guys like Avilina? She was just supposed to be an normal maid/servant, but I saw an important scene for her in my mind, and just thought 'oh, boy Avilina you're going to become a minor character before that scene comes.'

My thanks to SweetestChick.

Also guys gave your round of applause to her because this is the last chapter from her that she edited for me. : ) I will not force her to stay against her will since she has too much going on and I wish her the best of luck.

So what that means I'm on my own once more, but I decided (don't hold me to it) that I will spend at least one to two days putting the future chapters aside before posting them up, so I can go over it and see what needs fixing. Finding the best Beta-Reader that I will like is hard, so yeah going to do this way.

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64

P.S.

Oh, yeah! If you guys want check out Villainous by Lady Kiridia. I only read a few chapters, but boy did I enjoy those chapters! You guys will find out why. : D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

The next morning Zelda awoke not feeling drain nor refresh. She was happy though that no nightmare plunged her mind as she sleep through the night.

In her dreams she had been in a small circle of a field. There was no breeze or sight in the air. Darkness surrounded both her and the field. She saw nothing beyond it or above her head. She was not frighten by it. She instead felt protected and loved from it. But in the distance she saw a bright orange glow: fire. That was what made her blood run cold just as the dream ended.

She rub the sleep from her eyes. _Should I be glad that I wasn't choked by invisible hands this time?_ She sat up and pondered on her dream. She tap her lips with her finger. _Fire, fire….it is what's coming toward me at the end, and what made me scared. Another new thing was a small field around me. The comforting darkness is the only thing still the same. _Zelda sigh before it turned into a yawn. _What is my dreams telling me?_

She rub her temples in hopes of getting the answer, but none came. Pushing her dreams aside the princess waited for her lady maids to arrive. Which they didn't take long to come. Both maids gave her a good morning saying and she return one to them with a small smile.

One carried a tray of breakfast of a scrambled egg and strips of bacon on a plate, and fried potatoes mix with baby tomatoes and mushrooms on a silver bowel on the side. A cup of ice tea as the choice of drink for her. She hold it that none clatter on the tray in her arms. Her feet taking steady steps.

She straight up on the bed and took a small sniff of the aroma of the food. The tray was placed in front of her and she lick her bottom lips. Her mouth began to water inside of food soon to be devour. Without warning her stomach grumbled out loud. Her hands quickly covered her abdominal and she glanced down at the covers.

Last night she had managed to come back to her room six minutes before they arrived to check up on her. She spend her time catching her breath, eating few vegetables, and decided that she should spend some time with Avilina the next day. It would be nice to make a true friend. So she offered the chance to the girl and was glad that she accepted it with surprise in her eyes. Than they entered after knocking to notify of their presence behind her door.

Her stomach twisting on the sight of Ganondorf she allowed the female servant to take the tray away. Leaving them three alone. She was also lucky that the maid kept silent, not a single emotion of confusion on her face, as she did not voice the fact that she had left earlier to speak with her father.

After much pressing of how her condition was from her father she was allowed to continue resting. Nothing could happen to her since she was only heir to the throne and that she wasn't married and given birth yet. She knew this and understood his concern. Her father was worried about thought of losing her. The last heir and only daughter from his late wife. Though she was little annoyed of his persistent worrying at the moment.

_'If you don't feel good tomorrow call for the royal doctor, Zelda. No excuses.'_

The one to serve her tray stroll to the balcony and opened the curtains, letting in the morning sunshine. Zelda blinked couple of times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness in the room. She pop in a small tomato in her mouth, squishing it between her teeth where the juice ran down. The juice made her taste buds frenzy that took a while to settle down.

The other maid opened her wardrobe to let out a dark blue dress with sleeves on the bed, than she went to prepare the hot bath.

Grabbing her fork Zelda chew on the scrambled eggs and bacon. She tasted the salt and pepper flavor in them and she let out a soft moan of the wonders of the breakfast taste. Next came the side dish. A sip of the ice tea to help shallow the food down her throat afterwards. With food coming down to her belly it cease its complaining. Within minutes the tray was empty save for some crumbs on the silverware. She took a last sip of her drink and allowed the tray to be taken away.

She moved aside the cover and stood up. She shivered on the cold air, but she resist the urge to climb back on her warm bed.

The hot bath ready she allowed the maid to undress her, bundling up the nightgown and her underclothes in her arms. To her displeasure the elbow still won't bend all the way. Making her make a mental note to check the royal doctor for anything for it.

Zelda left the maid to reach the bathroom where she slip inside the large tub. The hot water felt good on her skin with the smell of vanillin in the tub. She played with the bubbles by popping each one that floated up to the air, sniffing back a yawn.

_What will today bring to me?_ Zelda asked herself in her mind.

Since what had happened yesterday she was not allowed to leave the castle area. With or without guards. Two reasons being that the assassin was still out there alive, and her father worried about her mental health from the horrible experience. Since her fiancé was in the room she hold her tongue to explain what really happened in the town square, and to let her father know that the assassin bear no ill-will against her.

The only thing to do today was spend time with Avilina after lunch with her father, and she was nervous on it. She didn't want to make herself a fool in front of the girl. She never really talked to the other girls from the noble or knight's families when she was younger. Just small talk.

The royal daughter took a deep breath and let it out between her lips that formed a tiny 'o.'

Washed she got out of the tub and was patted dry, than had dips of honey perfume put on her arms, neck, and close to her ears. She exited the bathroom covered in a robe where she put on some underclothes. The dress came next where it was slid over her head and arms. The smooth material feeling nice and cold on her warm flesh.

Inside her room the maid had return and sat on her knees in front of the health. She was cleaning up the ashes and getting rid of the useless wood to replace them with new ones. The dustpan filled with the ashes was put aside so the female servant could start the fire to warm the room up.

The one that cleaned her made her way to the bed to tide it up by replacing the bed covers for new ones.

Choosing short heel shoes Zelda put them on and left her room to start her day. The door left open behind her she decided to visit the library today to pass the morning time. The mental note to visit the royal doctor gone from her mind.

~1~1~1~1~1~

It was an hour after sunrise when Dark Link finally came down from his room. Most days he woke on the hours of lunch serving or before the sun could rise. Depending if he had a mission last night or not.

Mission late at night—a late raiser.

No missions—early as a chicken.

Dress in a simple black tunic and beige pants today he just plan on spending the whole day with Sheik. Nothing more or less once he give Auru the important papers that he took from the half-minish lord. When they come back they could talk what needs to be done. The only problem was that leader of the Resistance won't be in the bar till noon. Auru had his own home in the far west side of the town and he wasn't a fast his heart didn't sunk on a thought of that he didn't have a home to go to when all this was over. But he did wanted to slap his forehead on remembering that he had promise to hang out with Sheik at noon.

_I thought it was going to be grab some papers that had records in them, give them to Auru by leaving them in the meeting room, he'll decide—when he comes at his own time—when to give them to the king and the princess, than I get to spend time with Sheik. _

He made his way downstairs thinking of perhaps letting Telma hold them for him, but decide against it. He'll wait for the man and maybe he could know if they should be on guard of what is to come. '_The first to be release shall be from the ones sacrifice from pure and royal blood.' _The king and his daughter had to be protected from Lord Ganondorf for sure. But what was to be release if they were sacrificed? Magic and then later creatures from people just by dying? How could that be possible?

He growled underneath his breathe and took a seat on the stool. Resting his head on his hands and his elbows planted on the counter he wondered if Lord Vaati was trying to trick them. The past magic doesn't exist, but only power; the enchanting abilities, the now magic.

Straightening up he dropped his arms down and spun around on his seat. The bar empty and quiet. It would not be open until lunch time. Telma and the courtesans still sleeping in their beds.

He touched his cheek where a bandage covered his injury that he got last night. Since healing potions were expensive to have Telma didn't carry them. In fact no poor people would be found having or selling them unless they were thieves. Only the rich and the royal people could afford them. If you lost a lot of blood and couldn't afford the red health drink you were doom to die a slow death. Or pray that you could afford an experience doctor that could save your life.

All the red potions made and brought from a seller somewhere close to the Swamp Mountains. Or should he thought he heard long ago.

He recalled the faint burning when the bar owner wipe away the dried blood with a warm towel. He had hold his tongue but his lips would twitch along with his hands. Telma would be the one to heal him after he had grown tired of wasting four hundred rupees for a single darn potion. A simple cleaning and patching up and few light scowls, but it was enough for him.

Impa had once told him, 'If you get hurt you learn to avoid it.'

He chuckled on remembering the next moment she had slapped with a wooden sword once on his thigh swiftly. He had yap on the high sting on it. His leg bending that he had to plunge his own sword on the ground to avoid falling down. Biting his lips he waited until he could stand straight again. His teacher was patient on him, but she still gave him another advice, 'No enemy will wait on you, so I suggest you memorize that.'

Then she proceed to hit him again on the same thigh, but he was ready for it. He blocked it, toss her wooden blade away, and made a wide swipe of an attack. Of course she dodged it with ease of doing two backflips, however she nodded her approval at him.

He glanced at the bottles at the display to see his reflections. The white bandage sticking out of his features. Unexpectedly he heard a faint glowering words of how he was being reckless again. He lightly smack his injury and it worked on getting rid of the incoming image of a girl around his year who had her hands on her hips. It also stung. He winced on feeling the tingling pain striking his nerves. The cut no doubt wanting to start bleeding again.

He sighed and got up.

Memory line.

It was easy to think that he was getting his revenge for the town and its people, but when it came to memories of them it hurt to think about them. To see their faces twisted in fear and dying expressions; the memories of that horrible event made him feel sick inside. Then he will become angry at the one that caused all the pain to him. _Soon, soon it will be all over,_ he thought to himself. He took out seven followers of Ganondorf's as of now.

So far fate was going good for him.

He unlocked the door and opened it to step outside.

Hardly anyone was out and about in the street. Just a few here and there walking toward their destination. One or two dogs and cats laid around watching people stroll by with lazy stares. Few windows open up to allow the sunlight to come in. Few scents of breakfast cooking creep out. It stir awake both his stomach and his taste buds.

He closed the door and pull out a key from his left side pouch to lock it. A handy key that Telma gave him so he won't have wait for the lunch hours to be allow in or bother her from his 'infuriating knocking' on her window. Hearing the locking sound he turned around, thinking of climbing up a building. Sheik would probably be waiting on the rooftops for him.

He glanced up after catching a bird's ascending shadow on the ground. It was a hawk, but not the Resistance's. Yet it eyed him before calling out to him, coming closer to him that it flapped its wings at him. Demanding to rest on his arm.

So he let it, feeling little confuse.

It landed and made itself comfortable. It tilted its head at him; perhaps judging if Dark really was the one it needed to go to. While the hawk judged him he admire how its feathers were gold with white tips. It had a white chest with sprinkles of small and big brown spots. A unique creature that seems to belong to higher status class only.

"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?" Dark asked it.

The golden feather hawk stared at him and cried out. Its wings spread out a bit before resting against its body again. The assassin glanced at its feet where tied around one of it was a letter cutter and a letter. He could see a glimpse of the Resistance symbol on the letter cutter. He rose an eyebrow at the bird.

"You're new than," he told it. He had forgotten about the letter cutter too it seems when he went for Lord Vaati.

It didn't answer him, but stared around its scenery.

He managed to untie the red string and took the two items before the hawk moved around to face a different direction. He opened the letter with little hindrance on his right arm holding onto the animal. All the letters and words written in Sheikah language, and he knew the handwriting to being Impa's. Auru probably got her to write it for him.

_Dark, one of the courtesan got information dealing with the princess. _

_We really don't have a lot of time it seems._

_Be careful on the streets you're a wanted man,_

_But then again you know how to pay tips of misleading._

_I trust you can take care of that problem. _

_We are to have a meeting in my home in the hours of between._

_P.S._

_Sorry, this is a new hawk as our last one was shot down during the last evening_

_By a Gerudo guard when it was trying to make a delivering to Ashei and Shad._

_Lucky for us that Shad loves crackling codes._

_Make sure to burn this letter afterwards Dark._

A corner of his lips rose on the last words, but still feel unease on the first sentence. Information dealing with the princess. It almost tempted him to go check up on her and guard her from afar at this moment. He folded the letter to the original position. Both items pocketed on his back pouch next to the folded papers.

He walked to the open of the street and allowed the hawk to leave his arm.

He won't have to worry about being caught. No one alive—expect the princess—ever saw his face. Everyone would look for a black cloak assassin that would appear out of place. And people somewhat knew him as just an original man that made major visits from Lorule when he had the chance.

Going to the left corner he checked to see if it was empty for him to climb up. Three people but they were in their own worlds.

He soon got a gut feeling warning him of approaching danger. Before he could react there came a dagger pressing against his throat, but not strong enough to draw blood. The person was silent. Only two people he knew could sneak up on him and draw a weapon without him hearing it. And if Impa was with Auru than it was…

"Got you," Sheik said underneath his wrappings.

Dark wanted to roll his eyes on that, but shrugged. "Who me? A harmless man just minding his business?"

He sensed the sheikah smiling at him.

"A harmless man, ha! Tell that to the wanted posters."

He turned around with a rose eyebrow when Sheik stepped away from him. "They make them fast," he said to him.

Sheik shrugged his shoulders. "There is only a handful of them being spread around town. Want to make a quick game of ripping them off than have breakfast? The one that has the most at the end wins. Or perhaps you will allow me to turn you in for some rupees?"

He smirked, ignoring the second question he answered, "You're on."

Sheik's eyes flashed to excitement as he put away his small dagger in his side pouch. He fumbled around on the next one to pull out a flash bomb. Dark Link shook his head, still having a smile on his face. He spun around to avoid the flash when Sheik slam the round bomb on the ground.

He heard faint cries of surprises on the sound and flash of light suddenly happening. His body on reacted by flinching on the loud crackling noise.

The assassin jumped and grab hold of a ledge from the wall. He pulled himself up and climb the rest of the wall to reach the rooftop. He may not know where all the wanted posters where at, but it made his blood pump from the excitement of the game.

And he'll pay for people to talk about something else than him along the way. He could afford to lose some coins after all.

~1~1~1~1~1~

The Royal library inside the castle was said to contain all the history and information of Hyrule. Ranging what had happened to the rulers in their time, the wars that took place and years, treaties that were made and renew, lists of creatures and monsters that once roamed the lands, worn-out journals of the deceased Kings and Queens, and other sorts that needed to be mark and remember in the library. Only there weren't any of books or journals will past the years of Queen Zelda the fourth. It was said that a great fire burned down most of the library and other sayings that no one bothered to rewrite them until the years of Queen Zelda the fifth.

Few mention that Queen Hilda had every knowledge written down destroyed. During what happened in her years and before. Including how she had every leader who swore their swords and alliance to her to burn anything dealing with magic, monsters, and gods and goddesses. Others disagreed that the new King burned the library where her siblings were trap in.

Zelda never really understood how people could come up with such nonsenses, and keep it going down the line of time. But one thing was certain; valuable information was lost forever in the past.

And there wasn't much on the race of Geru, Terrario, or Samilia here. Nothing about their culture, language, or customs. A waste of time as she almost slapped her forehead on remembering how she once came here to learn about the Geru's race when she had found that she was engaged to one of them.

Sighing to herself she sat on the table and rubbed her brow. She had come to pass the time to find anything dealing with the past or other lands. The books here were how to rule, read people, how to communicate and using body language, how to be proper when dining with guests, each roles that play a part in the castle, and the system in the kingdom. There laid records of past kings and prince hunting down great beasts that she could find and read instead.

Or….

Maybe see if there was any romance ones somewhere here. Just to pass the time and nothing more than that. _'It is the rage at the moment. Every noble women loves that topic. A shame, you're missing out.'_ She chew lightly on her lower lip. Was she really missing out on not reading romance books? Would it make it easier to talk to other girls and women than?

But what if she start fantasizing about love and carelessly toss aside responsible of the kingdom from it? All the lessons from her tutors wasted on their future queen. She pale on the thought of failing her people on that.

"What is troubling your mind, princess?"

She dropped her hands and stood up straight.

The voice belong to a man wearing small spectacles, yet it didn't help making him appear older. He was dressed in robes of the color dark orange and two white stripes. In his hands he carried three books in brown leather covers. The man was the youngest advisor in the council, soon to take the place of King's advisor once he stepped down or when Ganondorf was crowned King of Hyrule, and if the Gerudo lord wanted him as his advisor or not. She knew his name was Shad.

"Oh," she said, shifting in her seat. She felt little embarrass on being caught like this and did not want him to know about her thoughts of reading romance and someday failing her people. So she answered, "It is nothing much. Just that I wanted to learn about the Geru's land and its people, but there is—

"Nothing about them here?" He cut in. He nodded in understanding and said to her, "I see, you are marrying one and you want to respect his culture, correct?"

She smiled in one corner. "Yes, something like that."

Shad made himself comfortable by taking a seat across from her. "Finding information here is almost fruitless if I may say so, young highness."

She hold back her annoyed sigh. The romance books forgotten about in an instant. "I know, but why? We need to know what happened in the past and know about the other lands! They are what makes Hyrule a complete land of Uniti, and how can we make a better future if we are without knowledge?"

He blinked twice. "No one is certain of an answer to your question." He leaned close and surprisingly she did as well. As if they were going to share a secret. "But I do know that knowledge is power. Too much can kill oneself and enough can conquer many. Or so what I learned over the years of my living."

She rested back on her seat, taking in his words.

He was not done speaking, however. "What do you think of your future husband if I can ask you, princess?"

She glanced up at his face. He was watching and waiting on her answer.

She was uncertain on telling the truth to him or lie through her teeth. What if he bends a knee to Ganondorf once they married and he made king? She mentally shook her head at that question. No, this was Shad the quiet and intelligent young man whose family been with the Royale rulers since Queen Zelda the fifth time. They were trusted people on giving their advices and holding secrets for the rulers. To betray her—the pure hylian ruler—would mean dishonor on his last name and the family last name strip off the records.

"I… don't trust him," she finally said, her eyes watching for any reaction from the man.

He gave one of little surprise by his eyebrows inching up. He coughed into his hand off to the side. "An understandable thing to say, your highness. The people of Geru are… different from the hylian race, but without them this whole land can't be Uniti." He frowned on a thought. "If you may, why do you not trust him other than his race's background?"

She shifted in her seating. _I can trust him, _she told herself. Plus maybe it would make her feel better at the end.

"I visited the castle town yesterday and saw a Gerudo woman terrorizing a poor salesman for not paying his taxes in time. He started to rebel at her and she attacked his stall and had him arrested in turn. But that is not all she mention that they shouldn't tell me about this because I support Ganondorf or something like that. And last night I overhead him telling my father that the blame is to be put on the Midorians, and that some of our people are allying themselves with them."

Shad rubbed his bare chin and thought over her story. "Did you tell your father about this incident in the town? As I recall the only thing to happen in the town was your almost assassination attempt," he pointed out to her.

She wanted to scowl, but keep her face in check. "I haven't yet. Lord Ganondorf always keep close to him, and my father hates hearing me complain about him."

"Word of advice if you like to hear," she nodded at him, "don't tell anyone else in the council about your…distrust on him nor information that you have against him until you can find proof. Also come to me again if you find anything else. You can trust me."

He stood up and excused himself, but she caught something that hold her attention. Peeking out from underneath his collar she saw a gold pin of a shield with a tip of a blade sticking out.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Lunch with her father was silent and awkward. The sounds made only from their muffled sipping and clinking of silverware. Servants and guards stood to the side at a good distance away. Yet to Zelda the great hall was empty of life even through there was a fire steady warming up the large room behind her father.

She should be used to this. The only thing they would talk about was how her tutoring was going on when she was younger or few tips of ruling once she became queen. But now they could barely look at each other or make a small conversation since she got older and was now engaged.

At the moment her father's eyes were glued on the parchment next to his plate. Many more were underneath the parchment. She knew few to be letters from clan leaders and nobles and knights keeping in touch to continue on being on the good side of the King—to avoid war or tension between leaders and the one king of Uniti. Other paperwork to be what needed to be done today, and what was schedule for him to do.

Zelda took a piece of the grapefruit that was sprinkled with some salt and chew on it. She was taking Shad's advice to heart. Once she gather enough evidence she'll present it to her father. It would leave him no choice but to cancel their marriage engagement and give a fitting punishment to the Geru noble.

She saw how her father's brow tighten at the middle, and the wrinkles at his forehead deepen. His crystal eyes harden and reread the whole parchment once more.

"What is the matter, father?"

He leaned back on the cozy chair and drop the paper. "The Midorian rulers are going to be arriving here shortly, or more like their eldest daughter coming over as a surprise visit."

He motion for a servant to hand her the letter for her to read it herself.

**King Abas H. Royale as of late we are sorry to inform you that our eldest daughter, Midna the seventh has taken off a many days earlier by the time this letter reaches you. She has caught word that a wedding for your daughter would take place within two to three weeks. It is probably a lie from some lady or just an excuse to visit Uniti.**

**She will arrive at your home castle sometime at the morrow. Truly we are sorry in her stead but we thought the best to inform you ahead of time. Please do care for our daughter and may life be ever great for you and your daughter.**

** From the King and Queen of Midora **

Zelda rose an eyebrow at her father. "I thought you sent a letter to them about my wedding a month back," she told him.

He shrugged. "They must have misplaced the invitation or forgot about it."

She hummed, but knew that her father must have not written a letter for them at all.

The princess stood up, the letter still in her hand, and excused herself from the table which her father granted her. Luck was on her side when he did not notice she haven't return the paper to him. His narrowed eyes burning at the table top and his cheek resting at his fist. She stroll out of the great hall making way to outside.

With the Midorian Princess coming tomorrow she could confirm that the Midora weren't a danger to Uniti. More proof for her to obtain that she wonder if luck was really on her side. She stopped and closed her eyes, hoping it would stay for much longer in this case.

~1~1~1~1~1~

It looked to be a perfect weather to enjoy the time outside Zelda thought. Expect feeling the burning glare on top of her head from the sunlight made her think otherwise. Scattered and less thin clouds drifted through the blue top. None touching the bright sun.

She sat on a white stone bench in the backyard with the servant, Avilina. Where they saw ahead of them trimmed bushes that formed a small maze. White and red roses blooming within the greeneries. Everywhere few species of flowers bloom close to the ground and two water fountains stood side by side of the maze. Birds and bees and butterflies roamed the air in a lazy manner.

Her eyes glimpsed down at her lap.

It was a fairytale book that she hold in her hands which Zelda read the title: The Sleeping Princess. On the cover of the book was a painted picture of a fair hair princess resting on a bed with covers half pulled down. The title and the borders surrounding the painting were golden, and the leather a shade of green. She looked up at Avilina with a questioning eyebrow arched.

The book was no doubt a fairytale book, but why would she told her that at the moment princesses falling in love with adventurers at the end where at the rage with the ladies? Didn't fairytales have princesses or common woman getting the prince at the end?

Avilina must have mistaken her questioning look for something else for she said, "It is a fairytale with a love triangle in it. A princess is curse to fall asleep in a forest castle at her sixteen birthday, but she gains an ability to go to a prince's dreams to help him find her. An adventurer is also on a journey to save her because they used to be friends during two full seasons before she was taken away. He doesn't know that she is a princess through," she finished off, her eyes twinkling up on telling the summary.

Zelda couldn't help but feel intrigued on the story from the summary. Not for the love triangle in it, but because she wanted to know what happen next. Who woke up the princess? Who cursed her and why? How could the princess communicate with the prince in her or his dreams? There were few more questions that she wanted answered that she was almost tempted to start reading it.

A remarkable thing for her.

When she read books it was because she need to learn, her tutors told her to, or to pass the spare time she had. She ran her fingers across the cover. Feeling the slight bumps, curves, and smoothness of it. To have a feeling of an urge to read was new. Maybe she could read it tonight before retiring to bed.

The princess thanked the maid for the book and she was given a smile.

Not sure of what to talk about—which was nervous-racketing for her since she was taught of how to talk in political topics which she doubt would fascinate Avilina—she thought of her caretaker.

"So how is your mother?" Zelda asked. "How is life treating her? I haven't seen her in a long time."

Avilina flinched and she wondered if she was caught off-guard by the question. She _was_ shy on saying how her mother worked for her last night.

The maid shifted on her seating and clasped her hands on top of her legs. "Oh, um… you see… will you probably haven't heard yet, but my mother is…dead," she said with a whisper at the end.

Zelda's face felled on that word 'dead.' Her mouth dried up within a second and her heart felt heavy inside her chest. "Oh," she managed to say.

Avilina looked away, but Zelda saw tears forming in her eyes. The female servant laughed so abrupt that it sounded fake to her ears. "We're both motherless."

Unsure on how to treat her, Zelda placed a hand on the servant's arm. The princess was motherless, but she never knew her mother one bit after she was born. She never suffered on losing her mother, however, she always repeating stopping herself from thinking that she was the one that caused her mother's death when she was younger.

Childbirth a deadly thing for mothers. Anything could happen that could cause one or both to die during the birthing process. Red potions could help the blood system regain most of the lost blood and help the healing procedure a bit, but yet no one could discover why it required so much of it to just save one person's life during childbirth, or why it didn't save the Queen's life.

Until four years ago one man discovered that the red potions were weak to use. Something happened to the plants that were used for it decades ago that only now where everyone was suffering from it. A witch, or so what everyone called her, was brought in to explain of it. She was one of the few that knew how to make the red potions.

She remember seeing the witch one time. Skin clutching to her bones and green vines popping out like vines. Big eyes that almost popped out of her skull. Patches of white frenzy hair sticking out from underneath her pointing hat. Crackling at her father, '_weak, yes weak they are and if you want them to be stronger once more you need to bring back magic itself!'_

Then she started to cough or more like hacking at the end. But to young Zelda it sounded like strange laughter that was choking the witch from inside her throat.

Back then she didn't understand the idea of magic. Just part of an ingredient that no longer existed in this world. She learned it the hard and embarrassing way during her private class. Where few rich children had the privileged to study alongside her that day. When the tutor opened a worn out journal and asked who knew about magic. She rose her hand, everyone knew that she was smart—to be expected for one to be the future ruler—and she wanted to let her peers know and acknowledge her wisdom beyond her years. 'It's an ingredient used for the red potions that are long extinct.'

The tutor stared at her, torn to being half-confuse and half-amuse at her answer while everyone else laughed. She was confuse on their behavior also hurt inside. The teacher settled them down and started to explain what magic was define as today in the castle since no one really had information on the topic. Her hands shook so she clasp her dress on each side and willed herself to stay strong. On the wetness of her tears coming she ran off to the royal garden, ashamed on almost letting them see her being weak.

Her knees planted on the ground she cried on the bench until her father came to her. Then mustering the will to speak she beg her father no more tutoring with the other children. He compline and got her a new history tutor too.

She tried to block that day from her memories, however, never succeeded on it.

While she had her horrible experience her father had been busy on deciding what to do with the problem of the red potions. He decided, and the council having to respect his final decision, to change the ways of getting red potions. He decided on the new price, how many is to be supply to the people each three months, and who will be the buyers.

Either since than red potions price increased and the supply low. Nobles had the privileged to buy more than the lower cases though. The secret of the reason keep within the castle's walls until people forgot all about it.

Zelda resist the urge to sigh. Memories…

Depending of them at times they hurt, annoyed, or unfazed her.

She moved her hand to the back of the maid's back and started to rub it, in hopes of giving comfort to her. What comfort words could she use to help her? She licked her lips. "Avilina, you have me now, so you are not alone."

The said girl nodded her head in a slow motion, her mind progressing the words. "Thank you, princess."

She wanted to breathe in relief but discard that urge. She rub her back for a little more than withdraw her hand back.

"You can call me Zelda, Avilina," she said to her. "We can be good friends from here on out."

Avilina's head snap to her, her eyes wide and her mouth dropping open into an 'o' shape. "Friends?" she repeated the word full of wonder. Than her lips closed shut and turned into a smile. "Or like sisters right? I think my mother would have liked that, Zelda."

She had hesitated on saying her name than her title, but she was glad on hearing it. She nodded and agreed, "Yes, we can be like sisters to each other now."

Avilina started to laugh, wiping her eyes, and muttered, "I used to wonder what it was like to be born as your sister before."

"Oh?"

The female servant started to blush almost in embarrass of saying it out loud. "I like to imagine when I was younger. Sometimes mother thought I had my head in the sky forever and would never come back down again!"

She laughed again and Zelda smiled on hearing the nice sound and hearing her talking about her past. _She must have a good childhood than_, Zelda concluded.

So she put in, "When I was younger I thought of things I could do to make everyone look up to me and know that I can be there for them."

Avilina placed a hand on her shoulder. "They will always look up to you, Zelda. You'll be Queen soon."

She nodded, but clutched her head on feeling it sway. She thought she heard Avilina called out her name and grab her arm with her other hand. Zelda felt dizzy but managed to see the maze ahead of her all clear. On the entrance clutching to the left side a boy stared at her slyly. He had cuts on his cheek and the rest splatted of dirt along with his hands and clothes. She tried sucking her breath in, but it sounded like a gasp.

It was the boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes from Ordon Village.

Next she saw the sky spinning around. She had somehow fallen from the bench and was on the ground. She heard faraway voices, but she tried to stare at the boy again. He was gone. The leaves on the bushes dying. _A vision_, she thought to make sense of what was happening to her.

The back of her head started to burn, making her feel dread inside. _It's coming closer, it's coming to get me!_ Something caught her eyes and she blinked to find a new boy in the opposite side of the maze's entrance. He had black hair and red eyes that glare at her. No, at something that was behind her. His eyes soften on coming in contact with hers. He reached out a hand to her.

Looking at him she felt safer that she tried picking up her hand to him. She saw darkness creeping up to him to engulf him whole. Than the fire touched her chest. She arched her back on feeling the fire burning the insides of her, and screamed till she blacked out.

~1~1~1~1~1~

She laid on the marble floor inside the Great Hall facing the throne seats. The banters gone from their places above them. In front of the King's seat was the purple handled sword that glowed to her. She frowned.

There was not supposed to be a sword there, but a small statue of a bird with its wings spread out wide.

She sat up, feeling confuse on why she was in the Great Hall. _Did I fainted? But why am I in here—where is everyone also?_ Zelda speculated. She glanced down on hearing squishing sounds underneath her hands. She gasp on seeing dark red liquid: blood. A large puddle of it that she was in.

Before she could check herself for any fatal injuries the marble floor turned to glass. She choked on her screams on seeing strange creatures banging on the crystal floor. She couldn't hear the sounds, but she shifted away in fear that they would break through.

Three glowing lights touched close to where her hands were at. So sudden in their appearance that she couldn't register them of who they were. The three colors being red, green, and blue. And for a moment her hands started to glow white in return.

'What is going on," she tried to say out loud, but no sounds came out of her mouth.

They faded out. In replace of them an enormous fire creeped up to her, the glass blocking it. She shivered on seeing the fire. The white glow vanish just as quickly she picked up her hands in fear. Without thinking she shut her eyes and shook her head.

'What do you want from me?" she wanted to shout it out to the fire.

She sensed a powerful aura from it along with…wanting.

She flinched on feeling cold fingers pressing themselves against her left wrist. Other set of fingers against her warm forehead. Hush voices creeped into her hearing yet she couldn't open her eyes anymore. Biting her lower lips she allowed darkness to take her to sleep.

~1~1~1~1~1~

On hearing a raspy male's voice calling her name Zelda blinked open her blue eyes. Hovering over her head was the royal doctor. Next to him was Avilina staring down at her with a worried appearance. Seeing the peach color wallpaper behind them she knew that she was in her room.

"How are you feeling, princess Zelda?" the doctor questioned her as he let go of her wrist.

She licked her lips. "I feel…fine."

It was true. She didn't feel dizzy in the head anymore. _I had a vision, but what for? _For the future of what is to be or just her stress mind imagining things? No, something big was coming, something like fire that it represent something or someone that wanted her. Along with darkness that signify one that was protecting her.

Like the assassin, she wondered to herself. _He didn't want to kill me and he killed one that followed Ganondorf instead._

Tapping his fingers against his elbows he peered down at her. "You have a fading fever, nevertheless….did you eat today or hit your head, if I may ask, young highness?"

She nodded. "Yes I ate my meals and no I didn't hit my head."

"Then I suggest some rest for you and some soup tonight. Perhaps your body is experiencing after shock from yesterday's occurrence."

She sat up and decided to agree with the doctor. "Could be… thank you doctor. I'll take your suggestion."

Avilina, having kept silent on the exchange, told the doctor that she will have the soup bring up to the princess personally. They talked to each other for bit more to the side. Seeing something catching her eyes Zelda saw the book on the nightstand. The Sleeping Princess.

_I guess I'll be reading you very soon than._

All three heads snap toward the door on the sound of it opening wide. A small group of ladies gathered together to look inside.

"How is the princess?"

"Will she be better before tomorrow night's ball?"

"What happened to her?"

"I hope the ball isn't going to be canceled tomorrow…"

They shushed up on the sight on said girl awake in her bed. She rose an eyebrow on the sight of them and how she heard how fake they were on trying to sound concern for her. _They care more for a ball than me?_

It pained her on thinking that.

She cleared her throat and addressed them with a straight face. "Good afternoon ladies, I am feeling fine now. Just a case of light fainting from the heat adding with experiencing some aftershock from yesterday's incident. I just need some rest that is all."

Good, straight to the point that they would have to make a light remark and be on their way afterwards.

One woman around the age of twenty-five open up a hand fan and started to fan her face. Her loose curling hair swinging side to side against her pale cheeks. "It is rather dreadfully hot outside," she agreed.

One with waving brown hair stepped inside, her posture and expression screaming out _I heard about this and I am curious, so tell me please! Give me some gossip to spread around!_

"That is right, you got attacked by an assassin in the town of good fortune, right princess? Who saved you from the assassin's sword? A dashing knight or adventurer passing by? Or oh, you got him wanting more from you!" she winked at her. "If you know what I mean."

Three women hushed her, hissing out warnings of her loose tongue, and two others bidding the princess to ignore the lady's questions and words.

Zelda sighed heavily underneath her breathe, wanting nothing more than to have the women leave already. _Is she thinking the incident is like a romantic story? I hope not. The whole experience was not pleasant._ She started to think of whatever or not to send them away herself or bore them to tears so they could leave themselves.

The royal doctor must had seen it in her face—in her eyes of anxious—to be alone for he turned around, and motion for them to left. "Away with you lot, away. The princess needs her rest now!" He shouted at them.

For good measure he stomped his feet toward the door and threaten to get the guards, scrambling the women escape the doorway to get some distance away from him. Behind him the doctor shut the door, not letting anyone to sneak past him to enter.

For good measure the female servant went to lock the door. The young girl pressing her ear against the wooden entry to hear them. Certain that they were all gone she turned around and lightly chuckled, "And here I thought me and the other servants were worse on wanting gossip."

Zelda glanced at the wall. Avilina was the type to be a sly one while this lady practically screamed of wanting juicy information. She prefer shy wanting than a practically screaming one. Through at the moment she tried to think back to what the nobles women were asking about when they barged open the door. They mentioned something, but what was it?

She lost focus on remembering on what they said and saw in the edge of her vision of the maid coming toward her.

She touched the princess's forehead. "Are you really okay?"

Zelda had no chance on giving her answer that she was fine as she told the doctor—the thing that bothered her was the visions of today. Avilina eyebrows closed together in middle in worry. "You screamed out '_It's coming closer, It's coming for me_.'"

She swallowed and slowly said, "I screamed those words out? I thought I said them in my mind." She trailed off her sentence and bit her lower lip in worry.

Zelda sat up suddenly, frowning down at the covers. "Wait, did they mention that the ball was going to be held tomorrow night?"

Two emotions ran across the female's face. Her amber eyes widening in surprise to frowning in confusion at the sudden question and change of topic. She sat down on her kneecaps to be face to face with the royal daughter.

Avilina looked over her shoulders at the doorway as if they would unexpectedly come back without warning. "Yes, they did. Supposing the King moved it up along with the marriage this morning. Rather unexpected if you ask me, but then again he used to make unannounced feasts to the cooks few hours late when he was a younger man. Or so the cooks told me." She turned to her. "Your father said nothing to you about it?"

Zelda paled on hearing that. "The marriage and the ball moved….They're both too soon!"

How could she gather enough evidence before the wedding day happens? She wanted to groan out loud but hold it in. Everything was happening too fast for her.

Avilina frowned. "Too soon?" she repeated, sounding confuse. "Zelda what is wrong? Is it because of the aftershock or sorts?" She took both of the princess's hands in her own. "Nothing will hurt you. Not the one that is 'coming for you' I promise you. We're like sisters now and we need to stick together and protect each other to the very end."

She stopped and giggled for a short bit. "Me protecting you more since you are the next in line of course. You don't have to risk your life you know….Zelda."

Zelda realized on how protective she sounded at the beginning by how she said her name without hesitating until the last sentence. She was touch, nonetheless, on her words. If only it could ease the worry from both her mind and heart.

"Thank you for your kind words, Avilina. I must see my father now."

She pushed aside the covers, ready to leave.

Avilina having no choice stood up and give space for the princess to stand up. "Are you sure? I think you should rest for a bit and have some soup to get you some more strength."

Zelda smiled at her generous offer, but decline it. Then she rushed out of her room, determine to have her father stop the wedding.

Avilina, left alone in the princess's room started to pace back and forth in front of the door. She complained out loud of wondering what to do. She felt the need to side by Zelda's side to protect her, just as she promised, but knew she was powerless. She was a maid for crying out loud; not a guard or knight…

An idea popping in her head Avilina ran out of the room, heading straight to the guard's wing.

~64~64~64~64~64~

Dark Zelink week is going to start in week four (17-23) guys. I just need to start thinking of prompts and I'll post them in both my profile and tumblr in the Dark Zelink tag. : D

Also Dark Zelink month of Twisted Fairytales will be in the month of June. So if you guys want to write fics for Dark Zelink don't hesitate to join; to read or review (and favorite of course : D), or if you know writers that do like this pairing please do ask them to join in. : )

The tag for this pairing is slow once more and why not show our love to this unpopular pairing than making stories (or fanart) for them together?

Anyway sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I do hope that you guys enjoy it and look forward to the next one too.

*stares at my old and new (and unfinished draft of an outline) tosses it over my shoulder* You know I thought I was the driver, but I'm starting to think I'm the person in a carriage on my way to the destination (the story's ending), my story's plot is either the driver or the horses, and the characters are either horses or the driver.

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Avilina barged into the second door to the guard's wing, the door slam against the wall. Breathing out from the long run, she could only stare inside until she could catch her breath. Few sleeping guards jerked awake, all reaching for invisible swords at their waist. As if they feared they were under attack. The one that she came for spun around, unsheathing a sword, Ashei positioning her legs to ready an attack.

Seeing the maid, Ashei put away her sword getting confuse on the sight of the panting girl. "Avilina, what are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something, Ashei," she blunted out, but shut her mouth after that. She glanced around at the room, feeling embarrass on waking every guard in a harsh manner. She took a backwards step outside the room. Her fingers coming together to connect in front of her chest. "It's important," she added.

Few men grumbled, tossing to the other side, and one and two placing a pillow over their heads, and little of the others winked at her. This caused Avilina to stare at the floor, blushing. Many hours from now it would be their turn to take the night shift. She wanted to apologize on waking them up, but hold it in.

_They are wearing nightshirts. They are wearing nightshirts,_ Avilina force herself to repeat and to stop blushing in front of them. _I'm just imagining them being shirtless and having all that muscles and being so tan_. She cursed herself when her cheeks started to burn again. _James is much hotter than they are anyway! _

Keeping silent for few seconds, Ashei finally nodded and answered, "Alright, I'll be outside in a bit."

She sighed in relief and thanked her, stepping more outside in the hallway. She watched as the female guard put her straight hair into two low ponytails. Next came her metal boots. Getting off her simple bed, she strolled out of the rectangle room and closed the door behind her.

"Alright, what is wrong?" Ashei asked, getting straight to the point.

Avilina started to walk away from the guard's wing with the female guard trailing behind her. Without thinking she begin to play with a strand of her hair, feeling worried again. "It's about Zelda—I mean princess Zelda. I have a gut feeling that she is in trouble and she needs protection."

She looked over her shoulder to see the guard's reaction to find her in thought, nodding along to her words. "Okay, do you know where she is at right now?"

She exhale in relief and answered, "She went to speak with her father. Only I don't know where he is at though."

Ashei narrowed her eyes. "I never bother to learn the King's schedule. It's best if we ask around as we searched than."

The maid nodded. "Okay, maybe if we spot Maria, Juliet, or Wania they probably saw the princess or know where the king is at."

They set off to the Great Hall to begin their search, Avilina keeping an eye out for any other staff and for the princess with Ashei.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Finding her father was an easy task for Zelda. After lunch it was either talk to the people for few hours or have a council meeting. Though today there wouldn't be one. Nevertheless, that should change due to the letter of the Midorians'. It was the King's duty to announce to the men of her arrival and know what needed to be done: where her room would be at, how she will be greeted. Should the trumpets announce her presence and let the town know they had a royal guest (depending on the hour)? What meal should be served, and many little other things.

On the sight of the four guards standing in front of the double doors, she bow her head in greeting. Then she asked one directly, "How long has the meeting been going?"

As in tradition they all got on their knees and only rose when she motion for them to rise. The one on the middle of her right side answered, "I say since twenty minutes after noon when it had started, princess Zelda."

Just after lunch when she left then. However, to summon all the knights, dukes, and advisors to the meeting in a short notice would have to be a vital one. Some would not make it in time from where they lived or where at, and how long the message took to reach them. Therefore, the meeting not only will deal with the sudden arrival of the Midorian princess but something else.

Something that she wanted to know.

She waved them to the side.

"Let me in," she commanded.

They obey the order. Two of them opening the doors for her. She saw inside the round table with five man including her father and his two advisors, Ebora and Shad, sitting down. The eight chairs empty. No sight of her fiancé in the room.

She strolled inside and bid everyone a good afternoon to which every one of the men return one to her. Few giving light compliments of her looks. She smiled and took a seat across from Shad who stared at her as if trying to figure out her reason of being here. She keep her eyes away from him and focus them on her father.

"What is this meeting about, father?"

He pressed his fingers together at the tips, looking at her with his eyes concentrated. Finally, he said, "At the moment we were discussing a murder that has happen last night in Lord Vaati's home. Killed in his study underneath a bookcase."

She grew shock on the news and let out a small gasp. "By whom? Did any of his servant saw his attacker?"

She did not know much of the man, but assumed he was a kind and shy man that loved the comfort of solitude than the life of parties. She also heard rumors that he was a woman's man, though; she never saw much proof to those claims when she saw him in the gatherings. To know that a nice man like him was gone—murdered in his own home made her scared inside.

Who would have the heart to kill such a man?

She clasped her hands underneath the table and wished that the man had not suffered a painful death. She also hoped that the killer was not the assassin from yesterday. _Vaati doesn't seem like the type to work with Ganondorf; just agree with the others and the king if the words sound good and true._

"When the guards that Vaati hired came back they found a bawling servant. All she kept saying was how her master was murdered from a cloaked man that left through the window," Shad trailed off, looking almost uncomfortable. She saw how his shoulders almost lifted in one side and his eyes trailing to his right resting arm. He shifted in his seat, and stayed quiet.

Ebora went on for him, "Lord Ganondorf and handpick of knights went this morning after receiving the news. They'll be investigating the matter further. Nonetheless, he is convince it is the assassin's doing."

She hold back her grimace. _Does that mean Vaati had worked with Ganondorf? If only I can meet that assassin again…_

The King pinched in, "Once finish he is to wait there for the arrival of Lady Aveil, so she could be escort to the castle. They should arrive few hours before evening at most."

A knight scowled. "Why was Lady Aveil chosen again? Last time I saw her she had her head in the sky of some treasure needing to be find in the forest. Make no mistake of me being harsh on her, but still, has Ordon Village been improving since the incident many years ago?"

A young earl next to him groan and toss back his head. He complained aloud, "Here we go again."

This perked Zelda's interest. She leaned over the table and waited for the answer to come to the knight's question.

Grabbing a sheet of paper, Shad searched until he pulled out one record. He cleared his throat and said, "Her actions to the town has been making a fence around the village to fend off wolves from entering. She manage to set up a schedule for the village's patrol to check the fences every day at a certain time. The repairs of the houses and other stuffs finished only after the supplies and rupees given over months. She trains both men and women, so they know what to do in unexpected bandit's raid or any sightings of vile beasts in the area. Slowly preparing some Gerudo people to settle in in the village. In her spare time, she is off searching for treasure in the woods.

We help her in making treaties and the trading system between the villages every month. Until she could manage with her small 'council' that is."

The knight drone as he stirred around his goblet of wine, looking almost bored in a way. "Why don't I recall this or has this not be mention before?" he questioned.

An older noble snorted. "Sir Bruno ever since you hit your head in the hunt for the wild boar your memories are failing you. Perhaps it is time to retire, yes?"

Bruno made a sound in the back of his throat, feeling offended, and said, "Retire—_me_? Nonsense, nonsense I say! My head is fine; it was a slight bump to my head from the fall. Nothing else at all. Besides a knight never rests his sword until the very end! I still have a fighting spirit in me."

Two of the other men and the younger noble pitched in their thoughts that he should retire now. She caught word of one mentioning of how one squire was close to knighthood already. The knight scowled in turn and huffed aloud. His arms crossing in front of his chest. Almost close to knocking aside his helmet that rested on the table. His goblet still in his hand.

Before anything could get out of hand the king interpret them, "Gentlemen, let us take a break and continue this meeting when the others come. I will have servants bring us some drinks and a light meal shortly in the other room. Let me have a word with my daughter first though."

Each bowed their heads at their ruler expect for the daughter. Chairs was push back, clothes rustle—including the knight's armor—from the movements, and footsteps being loud enough as every man took their leave. She waited in silence, waiting until all left with Shad glancing back at her. She quite not meet his eyes. The doors closed behind him by the guards the king asked finally, "Now what is this about, Zelda? It is unlike you to walk in here, interrupting the meeting so suddenly."

This was it. She had little evidence against Ganondorf, but if she could speak calmly and convincingly than maybe, she could succeed in changing her father's mind. She could do this.

She bowed her head at him. "Forgive me Father, but," she run her lips together in a quick thought of how to say what she wanted to say right, "I heard from some noble women that you moved the ball and the wedding up. Is that true?"

"Ah," he rubbed the side of his temple, "I forgot to mention it over our lunch, though yes I did."

"Why, may I ask? What could have caused it be moved up so soon?"

He lowered his hand and softly answered, "The assassin from yesterday. Last night I couldn't sleep in peace knowing that you could have died in some alley, and the assassin would later try again. I have no other children and by the law the next in line should the Royale's perished would go to the one voted on. The bloodline of the Royale's never faded over the seven hundred years and it will not in my eyes."

She leaned back on her chair and glanced through the wide windows covered by the rich red curtains. If she listened closely she could hear the chirping of the birds outside the castle. She exhale through her nose and spoke, "There is a better husband out there, father. One that is—

"Enough Zelda!"

She flinched on the sound of her father's palm slamming against the table. She turned her head to look at him. He continued on when she stayed silent, "Enough with this nonsense of Ganondorf. You are not a spoiled child; you are a princess and old enough to behave properly. You are marrying Ganondorf and that is final!"

The princess blinked twice, in hopes of rid the chances of tears to appear, and glared at the table.

"If I was a spoiled child I would have been throwing tempers everywhere, father. But no, I know better than to act like that. I wanted to talk calmly with you yet I see now—when I should have seen it long time ago—you don't care about me." She turned her glare at him, which he had a vein popping out already in his temple. She went on, "You didn't notice me when I was a child until I confronted you. Now I am coming to you about Ganondorf because I have a bad feeling about him and have evidence against him, but instead of being surprise and listen to me you are going to hush me up and have me be a quiet wife, who will watch her husband destroy the kingdom!"

She stood up from her seat and placed her hands on the table, her lungs gasping for breathe. She managed to say to him, "You claim to care for me. Only that is because I am the only heir, isn't that correct? You care about the pure-blood line in the throne; you just don't care about my future and my life and thoughts."

He gritted through his teeth, "Go to your room."

She straighten up and took a shaky breathe, her eyes already starting to water up a bit. "Fine."

She didn't bother to curtsy or say goodbye to her father, just headed toward the doors. Just as she open them she turned around to have a final saying, "You're still tainting the blood-line by adding a Geru to it by the way."

Ignoring the guards, she rushed down the hallway, trying to fight back the unwanted tears and to stop her lips from trembling. A short sob came within her throat. She clutch it, feeling little horrified of the awful sound coming from her. _No, I cannot cry now! I mustn't! _Avoiding eye contact with any station guards or passing staff, she went to the stairway and stopped. Her eyes running wet she blinked that let a tear slide down her cheek. She planted a hand on the rail to hold her in place.

Why should she listen to her father and go to her room? He didn't listen to her in the first place. Plus, she was not a child to be sent to their room for something that wasn't their fault.

It hit her than. Find the assassin herself. Hear it from himself that he wished her no harm and bring him back to the castle.

She scowled herself. _Than what? There will be room in the dungeon for him!_ It would; no doubt, her father would do to the assassin once they arrived. Unless she take him to Shad instead. He was an alley to her, who would help her out on this.

Finding the assassin should be an easy task. He recognized her face last time; this time without no cloak, he should have no problem on spotting her in the crowd. The citizens won't realize that she was the princess unless they focus too much on her. Nevertheless, whoever really saw her face in person? They had words, yes, but they had their imaginary vision of her.

The walk outside of the castle would calm her down too.

Decided to take that action and not to lose her determination she let go the rail and turned around. Entering the Great Hall, she saw ahead of herself a short man, around the height of her thigh, strolling with a crane. A wide smile plastered in his face with his tiny eyes up on her face that tilted his head back from it. Everything about him screamed out richness, from his clothes of high details into them, the quality of their green cotton and white cuff along with collar. A red gem glittered between his collarbones. To his neatly trimmed hair and orange mustache that curled at the tips. The chancellor of money, Cole.

She never liked him since she was a little girl to now. The way he treated everything and everyone that he was higher above them to being obsessive of rupees.

She took a deep breathe, and hoped that he couldn't see her eyes wet and red from the height. He nodded his head at her and said a greeting to her. She half-heartening return one to him and continue on her way, relief that he made no motion to hold a conversation with her.

The front doors opened for her by the stationed guards, she walked outside. The sight of the four marble pillars, surrounded by trimmed bushes, stood near the path. Ahead of it was a closed gate, the one that separated the castle and the town. From her status, it won't be a problem through.

"Open the gates, please," Zelda said once she stood in front of the sitting guards, who were playing a game of cards.

All three heads looked up at her. The one in charge shook his head once knowing who she was. Her face close to dropping on the sight of the head shaking.

"Sorry princess, but due to yesterday's incident it is not safe for you to wander out there alone—

"She won't go alone."

Zelda flinched on the voice behind her. It wasn't her father for it came from a female. She turned around to find a woman guard staring at the head guard with an almost bored expression. Next to her was a shocked Avilina. The maid grab hold of the guard's arm.

"A-Ashei!"

Ashei gaze at Avilina and placed her hand over hers. Zelda watched them, feeling surprise on having someone come to her aid. Then she questioned how did they both know that she was here? Did they see her come this way and follow her? '_We're like sisters now and we need to stick together and protect each other to the very end_.'

A corner of her lips lifted as she felt touched on the thought that Avilina was trying to protect her. _And she was trying to look for me after finding a guard that will protect me,_ she mused, but the smile vanish as she thought next, _but how can I find the assassin if a guard is with me? He wouldn't show himself to me._ Having a guard would be a problem for her. Unless she could manage to give Ashei, as Avilina called her, the slip somehow once they were far from the gates.

The female guard faced the captain and tilted her chin up at him. "Open the gates—the princess commanded you to, remember yeah? Besides, I'll be with her every single step of the way. No one will darn get near her in my sight."

The captain faltered on the woman's words, not convince to open the gates willingly.

Zelda watched as she took a step forward and placed her hands on her waist. Her tone strong she said to him, "I am one of the top ten best guards here. She will be safe with me."

Finally, the man give in, sending an approval nod to the men to raise it up for them.

Ashei faced the maid and started to say something to her, but Zelda focus on the captain. Getting his attention by clearing her throat, she told him, "Don't concern yourself on notifying my father of this. I'll be back before the hour of dinner."

His brow knitted in the middle, but made no reply of words, just a nod at her. She walked past him, keeping her chin high, yet the emotions of excite and nervous twirled around in her heart. Going out to the town with only one guard and in the open would be an experience for her to take.

She heard the female guard followed her afterwards and went on in her walking underneath the short arch gateway. The gates swing shut behind them and locked into place.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Avilina watched them disappeared into the crowd beyond the gate. The doors to the gate shut once more to prevent any citizens to wander in to the castle. She knew nothing of the reason why the princess wanted to leave the castle area; however, she was feeling alright on knowing that at least Ashei was with her. It appeared strange at that moment for Ashei to allow princess Zelda to wander outside, but it was better if Ashei appeared on her good side and tagged along. Or worry about the princess sneaking away alone and unprotected.

At least that is what Avilina thought so.

Ashei had only told her to trust in her of what she was doing and for the princess's sake. Avilina could only agree to her and wished her safety in her job. Now hoping that the princess would stay safe in capable hands.

Still feeling unease, she decide to be with James for a while. Just being with him gave her comfort, resting in his arms, and hearing him mutter to her ears of smoothing words. A soft smile already formed at her lips at the thought. She turned around and felt it.

The feeling of someone staring at her.

Her eyes darted to find the person for she knew it couldn't be James himself. He would be in the stables, kitchen, or the servant's rooms. In addition, his stares filled her with warmness—not in feeling in danger.

There, behind one of the windows next to the entrance doors, the same woman from last night. The Gerudo wearing bright orange, her chin resting on her arm that was propped against the glass. Her eyes lazily lowered yet it made her still seem scary to stare at back. Her lips coated in orange was upside down. She didn't blink; she didn't bother looking away.

As if, she was judging Avilina. Either way she felt uncomfortable meeting the woman's eyes that Avilina quickly walk away to go the stables.

_Are all the Gerudo's so used to being hated on that they can't help but hate hylians, too, and anyone else that are part of Hyrule?_

~1~1~1~1~1~

The royal bloodline wasn't pure anymore, but King Abas Royale never regretted it. But what he thought what was pure to the Royale's family was the traits to protect the lands that made Hyrule the kingdom: to keep the peace, defend if anything happens, and to guide the people. The family of Royale could never give birth to more than two children; most first-born were girls, and the second children always dying early in life or married into lower status that had their last names changed.

The rulers as he learned must be kind and fun to be around with. If the Royal people were happy and having fun it would ease the people's fears of unreal danger. So he threw parties, went hunting all the time with all the lords and his friends, and had tournaments held monthly. And far as he knew throughout his life nothing really happen much. Nothing that whispered of potential danger to the kingdom.

But what did he really knew?

His parents took care of the kingdom as he foolishly lived his life the way he wanted to. The only heir to the line, her mother loved him dearly as he was the only child to be born alive and was a boy—a rare gender to be birthed in the royal line as the first child. Seeing as his parents were still young and healthy there was no need for him to become king anytime soon.

He could practically live his whole fun without having to rule the kingdom. He could stay forever a prince and once he had his own children, one of them could become the future heir.

Therefore, at the age of seventeen he decided to tag along with his parents to visit Death Mountain. He heard of the hot springs that did wonders to the skin and health, but most of all he wanted to hunt down a rare-sighted animal. From the passing of word from travelers, it was said to be a beast that looked to be a man that had a lower body of a goat, to others it was a lizard with a head of a woman that could breathe fire. Either way it was said to live inside a cave close to Death Mountain after passing a village.

Even if his parents shoo away such rumors he wanted to see if he could find such a creature and kill it himself. Just a thought of killing a creature that seem unbelievable would be marked down in history as the best hunt ever. He would be remember down history forever rather than a prince that was born first.

Crossing the village called Tibania, he allowed his parents to go on ahead as he would take the chance to 'explore the lands' with five guards to accompany him.

Oh how King Abas remember thinking of how adventurous the hunt was supposed to be. To have a kill better than any of his ancestors ever had before. Of how all the people will spread word of his greatness. Yet spending an hour trying to find any trails was fruitless and frustrating. The climate unbearably hot that made his clothes stick excruciatingly to his skin. The bugs that lived here were also annoying him. The constant buzzing and having some get too close to his ears got on his nerve.

Yet something happen instead to him. He ran into a Tibanian woman who had been out checking up on her father. And since he lost his path long ago, she decided to lead him back to the village.

Along the way she would point out what species the buys or plants were, giving out small details of them. He would nod along to her words. Silently agreeing when she mentions how pesky some bugs were. What he found most interesting was the culture and how the Tibanians' dressed.

Where hylians and the gerudos' dressed fashioning and fully clothes—more in the hylian's sake rather than the geru people who reveal more skin than they do. The tibanian were close to being naked. Some clothing covering their breasts and middle parts. It showed how tight their muscles were. All from the years of navigating through the karst landscape as was close to their borders of their village. Inside the spread out thin forest humid air Abas couldn't help but think maybe less clothes was better.

Since the Tibanian woman wasn't fully painted in the biceps or face he knew she was below the age of a fully woman: seventeen. Despite the dark auburn hair, she had peach tone skin and took to the shades to avoid the direct sunlight that poke out from the trees overhead. To avoid being badly sunburn whereas the other Tibanian got their skins little darker. When she looked at him, he found something that he liked to see. She showed promising signs of wisdom hidden behind her cornflower eyes.

Instead of leaving the village to go to his parents, Abas decided to stay a day longer. He spent a message to his parents for his absence and that he will be waiting in the village for their return.

Having something good happen to him, it seem something awful needed to happen too.

When the messenger came back he carried dreadful news. An accident happen when his parents were treading on a thin trail on Death Mountain. Part clipped off, sending his father and his horse down a sloped side. The returning group carried one body to be return to Hyrule.

His father died of a broken neck.

His wife soon follow by a shattered heart. As their son and only heir, he became the next king. He grieved for them first, and made sure they had a proper burial in a section of Lorule's forest called Silent Mist. A part that was kinder compare to Astray Lull, where if any should stray from the path will disappear forever.

As by its' namesake, a light fog linger in part of the woods. Every living creature hush in their covers. But going deeper a clearer would appear that showed two marble buildings standing ageless against time. The rich white striking against the lush green, all wet by the dew and from the mist. Seeing them was oddly beautiful in a sorrow way, he once decided at the spot. Was it all from the restless spirits of the Royale family in the afterall?

He shut off his depressing thoughts. He never really thought of whatever happens when you die, so he didn't want to start now. Nor did he want to get further sad from his parent's deaths.

He had advisors and the council to help him rule alone—until he got married, at least, but he was alone on this. No more caring or spoiling from his mother. No more trying to please his father of his skills and hearing some advices. They were both gone from his life now.

He watch the doors to the grand tomb be pushed open by four men. The rush of stiffness, musty, and ashes blew into his face. He scowl of the hot and smelly air. Peering inside he saw only murky hallway that will soon lead downwards. This tomb would be his parents' new home; their resting spot, just as it was to his grandparents, grand aunts and uncles. Someday in the future he would be joining them.

Two servants, holding the decorate urns, were the first to walk in. Next came himself and his two bodyguards. The damp atmosphere replace by the hot moisty. It made all to enter uncomfortable to stay the tomb.

One person stayed outside, not wishing to ruin the newly king's last moment of goodbye. So the young woman stood near the trees, glancing around once in a while. There was no animal that would do harm to her in these parts of the woods. What stood out to her was one of the marble buildings. The forgotten structure on the opposite side from the catacomb.

It was said to be forever shut, for the door will not open for no reason nor can it be destroyed by any means. So said one of the bodyguards when she asked of the two buildings.

She venture forward until she saw deep cravings on the doors. That it almost looked to be music. A bizarre thing. Could it only open to music? Unless it was only for decoration as anyone could have played it than.

She jumped an inch when a hand was place on her shoulder. It turned to be King Abas. There was no tears, though; she could see how his eyes were dim. She may not be his lover no long-time friend, but she wanted to stay awhile in his home to be there for him. At least until he could get better and send her away. She just knew he needed her at his side.

What she never expected was both of them to fall in love and marry each other. That she will help him in small ways in his ruling. That the Hyrule and the Uniti Kingdom would have their first half-gerudo, half-hylian Queen. Even if the people didn't really know it.

~1~1~1~1~1~

"King Abas, the chancellor of money has just arrive, but still no word from the other chancellors at the moment."

The King of Hyrule rose from his seat, the daydreaming of the past fading away. "Have you send him to the room with the others? And have they receive their refreshments yet?" He question as he headed to the door, the servant following him.

"The Chief Butler is on the task as we speak, your majesty. And Chancellor Cole is indeed with the others in the other room."

The servant was dismissed by a wave of the king's hand. Before his daughter interrupted the meeting, he was almost going to tell the small council about the Midorian Princess's sudden visit by tomorrow. He had to prepare a room and an announcement for her before she could arrive, as it was custom for the royals to do.

All in so little time.

~1~1~1~1~1~

A yawn escaped the assassin's mouth on the lengthy speech the reciter was giving to the people. A drag out saying how the prejudice of the Geru people was covering the hylian's eyes of how good they really were. Just hearing the grinding tone of the reciter was enough to send the assassin back to bed. The tiny audience that had gathered to hear his words. Some coming and going as they please.

Dark Link glanced down at the barrier near the back of the stand. On top of it laid a wanted poster. The hand draw picture was just a person wearing a black hood. No hair, eyes, or nose to help distinguish him from other man. On top written in big font was: **Wanted Dead or Alive**, and underneath those words, '**Preferable Alive**.' Below was a brief description.

'**Highly wanted in the section of Hyrule is an unknown assassin,**

**He is seen wearing all black and hides his face from an hood,**

**A dangerous man that was close to killing the first daughter of King Abas Royale,**

**The King is willingly to pay 2200 rupees to whoever shall turn him in,**

**600 rupees more if return alive.**

The amount of rupees to the reward was tempting, but not worth it compare to his goal. Not only that, but, the lack of information of him was unusable. Sure, he wore almost all black but so did few other men. It was, basically, a useless poster in Dark Link's mind. Though he was glad to get rid of them all. They would have provide an infuriate chases in the future.

Digging into one of his pouches, he pulled out a small pouch, one that separate some of his rupees from the rest. Some of the rupees coming from the dead body of Lord Ghirahim. Next, the assassin waited for the reciter to look in his direction. This was a usual thing to do; as long as you had the rupees you could bid for the man to stay quiet on anything you wanted to avoid.

Finally, he caught his eye, where the man was already finish talking and headed to his path. The public speaker watching as the assassin place the pouch on the barrier after taking the poster. Making sure he was watching, Dark Link looked him in the eyes and rip the poster in half. The reciter showed no expression on being surprise on this; just a slight nod that he understood.

Keeping the two halves of the poster, he step back and spun around, than walk away. He heard halfway of the reciter staring a new topic—that the assassin was not real. The guards being over-exaggerating on some common criminal that tried to do something big and daring. Please on hearing such words, Dark Link step into the alley, checking to see if it was safe.

Having search the whole district of Jamin for all the posters, he had manage to get a good amount of them. Most of them pasted on the walls and windows in the first floors. Unless Sheik managed to beat him in the end.

Deciding it was time to find his friend, he stuff the rip poster into his pouch. Since they planned to have lunch together after this fun little game it was best to check the food stalls first. The best ones that served the food ready being close to the town's square. Climbing up the wall Dark Link had a thought appear in his mind.

_I could try to convince Sheik to eat closer to the castle, too, from a safe spot._

On the rooftop, he rush across and leap to the next one, leaving the Jamin District behind. Ahead the looming castle brighten from the rich sunlight. The white brick wall and the deep ocean blue clay tiles standing out against the bland orange and black tiles of the houses. The castle will always stand out from its town in his eyes.

Another thing that caught his eyes was a figure of Sheik waiting also on the rooftops, close to the edge of the town's square.

Seeing ahead of the good gap between the houses, he braced himself as he jumped. Spread his hands out ahead he succeed on grabbing the ledge, his body and legs colliding on the wall. Letting out a soft huff he pulled himself over and stood up, brushing against his pants as if to rid of dust off them. He glance up to see Sheik on top of the tile mansard roof. He had jumped over to this building to meet him halfway.

Dark Link greeted him first, and then asked, "Help me up?"

The Sheikah got on his knee and held out his hand to him. Dark Link spring up and clasp his hand, getting up on the top alongside his friend. He gave his thanks and received a 'no problem.'

They sat there for a while, looking up at the sky. The drifting white clouds over the light blue sky, and the sun slowly passing descending from the center. But being used to the cold temperature of the night, he didn't enjoy the heat. Tempting to find a shade to seek coolness from the sun, just like old times with Sheik. How they would have light spars or competing games before lunch then resting underneath the trees munching on apples or any type of snacks.

"Ready to reveal how much we collected, Dark?" Sheik probed him with a bump to his arm.

He grinned in turn and said, "Prepare to pay for lunch, Sheik."

Turning their backs on each other, Dark Link pulled out all the posters he collected: total of nine. Once they agreed that they were ready, they face each other and pass their posters. Still having his grin, he counted Sheik's posters to having eight of them. Close enough to be in-tie with him.

He started to chuckle; Sheik only shrugged. "Until next match I guess."

Dark Link nod at him stood up and help Sheik up too. Together they went to the next rooftop and glance over at the streets below. The citizens all gather to spend their day outside. The waft of food flowing in the air around, and the sounds of the crowd and sellers calling out pleasant to hear. All of a normal day. Alternatively, it should have been until Sheik spoke up.

"Hey, Dark just wondering, but do you think that is Princess Zelda with Ashei over there?"

_What?_

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: So late on this chapter, which I do apologize for guys. Hope you guys enjoyed it. : )

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Rusl stared far beyond the stonewall to the sea of waving grass and the rim of the forest. Behind him stood the house of the deceased Lord Vaati. Someday it will belong to someone else, perhaps a freshly knight or a man striking rich and need of an improved home.

Later some of the chancellors and other people could come and sort out the will—if the lord had written one, that is. They will see what was to stay or to go to an audition next. After that, every furniture left untouched would be covered in white sheets to avoid being collect by dust. Some servants dismissed to find other jobs and the rest to continue tidy up the place in the meanwhile.

For now, Rusl and the rest of the soldiers would take the time to analyze the death scene. Find any clues to how the assassin entered the house to do his deed. See if he left anything behind for being carelessly or a note. There was no doubt the assassin had tricks up his sleeves to do it without a trace. Including how he left nothing behind judging from his past actions. For Rusl knew him personally either way.

How could he not when he worked with him?

As his eyes continue to wander for any signs of the expected group, he rested his arms across his chest. The group was coming in late. They were expect to arrive here sometime at lunch. He blinked, feeling the sweat gather in his forehead now, and one slipping past his temple down to his cheek. He hold in the urge to take off his helmet just to wipe away the dampness.

Dawn brought unexpected twists to Rusl when he arrived to escort Lord Ganondorf to Lord Vaati's home to await the arrival of Lady Aveil. To act surprise on discovering the owner dead in his own home, then investigate until everyone give up from the lack of info, than escort the higher-ups back. Instead, he arrived with five men to Ganondorf's temporary manor to find a distress maid, a few guards with her, bringing terrible news to the man himself.

They took off an hour late after the man wrote a lengthy letter to the king to inform him of the news. The messenger boy paid a twenty rupee to make haste and not to stop for anyone else on the way. The maid stayed behind to be treated in Ganondorf's home in his firm request. Relief of their duties the hired guards left do their own biddings after promising there were others still back there.

He was there on seeing the dead body underneath the bookcase. The pool of blood dried up to a dark red stain. A room that once been proper clean and organize now ruined by the small mess. Hints of beginning decay in the air. Ganondorf, being Vaati's leader, showed no emotion from the loss of another member to his group. Yet, Rusl saw something in his eyes: calculation.

The way a captain tried to figure out how to turn the battle after facing serious fatalities in his soldiers. Next, he found how the Lord had tighten his right hand close to his hip, then unclench; to repeating the progress few times.

He could have stayed inside and order around his own men, but he wanted some time to think in some fresh air. Away from the cramping and decaying air. Some distance from the lord, despite how he took upon himself to go to an empty room. Leaving an order to alert him of anything that acquire his attention, he took it upon himself to await the arrival.

If he had known that it would be a while he would have waited underneath the shade rather let himself be cooked slowly. He could use a drink of water matter-of-fact. Walking away from the stonewall he took off his helmet, feeling a gust of cold air hitting his face and running across his wavy hair. It felt good.

He slide open the glass door and step in. More cold air rush out colliding against the hot temperature. He pointed at one of the standby guards and ordered, "Keep watch for Lady Aveil and let me know once she arrives."

The guard saluted before obeying the command.

Resting his helmet on the crook of his arm, he questioned on where Ganondorf resided himself at.

"In the same foyer last I heard, captain. A door away from the dead room in the same side, you'll find him."

Giving a nod of thanks, he went. Passing the loveseat couches and the end tables (holding vases filled some of the flowers from outside). Soon they'll be covered or gone from this house, including the rug and the pictures on the wall.

For a brief second he wondered if his wife would love to live in this house. Their house that they lived in was small yet cozy (thanks to his wife arranging it the way she liked it) with two rooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and a spacious living room. Once their second child was born, they would have to look for another house.

His wife never complain of their house, but sometimes he pondered if she missed her lifestyle and her home. She could have listened to her parents and chose a different husband—one that could give her anything and a large house to live in, yet she prefer him. Her childhood friend and (in her eyes) a hero.

Hopefully he could get promote and could afford a new house still within the castle town. A good gift for his wife.

Ahead he heard loud shuffling before seeing a door open to allow a group of his men to take out Vaati's body, covered completely in a white sheet. Pink carnations, cut from their stems, were pinned to the sheet that their sweet fragrance filled the air more than the scent of death.

The body was to be sent away in order to be cleaned than prepare for a funeral. He nodded at the men to take the body outside (there was no need for them to waste time waiting on him to say anything). After them, a coroner appear at the doorway looking at his clipboard, a special type of quill in his hand (black ink ran inside it—giving no need to carry around an inkbottle with you). He was checking over his writing once more.

Rusl placed his hand on the man's shoulder, motion at the clipboard, and said, "Report."

The man fixed his reading glasses, accidently marking his cheek with black ink. "Well, it was a clean cut to the back—enough force to break through the bookcase to the other side of the late Vaati's body. The attacker missed the spine two inches to the left yet through the liver (close to the stomach area). Slight bumps and bruises on some places on his back, including his forehead."

"And time of death?" Rusl questioned him.

"I estimated it to be about nine to ten o'clock for his time of death." He flipped the page over and added in, "There won't be a need to do an autopsy on the body since we know it was the same assassin. Curious I am there was no marking or thin smudge of blood on his flesh. All the bodies seemed like a tiny blade was use. Perhaps the maid scared him away before he could do it?"

The coroner chuckled as if his last question amused him.

Rusl just gave a small smile to him. A single maid could be enough to alert anyone in the area. Bringing trouble to the assassin unless he managed to get far away just as he did last night.

Rusl watched as the coroner dig into his long-nose mask—that he wore at the side of his hip—and pulled out a handful of pink carnations and tossed them into the room. Then he closed the door with a firm click in place. "Until it is cleaned, for now it is the decease room," The coroner explained to the captain.

"Right."

The coroner bowed his head at the captain. "I must be off now; this death must be put in record," he said, than left with Rusl watching in his spot.

Knowing that he was wasting time, and wanting some water already, Rusl set off again. Facing the last doorway, he knocked twice to let know of his presence. The reply was quick and simple, "Enter."

Rusl opened the door and found the room to be a small drawing room. Seven chairs surrounded a round table, and top of that was two ashtrays and a basket of liquor. Framed paintings kept the lovely shade of pale green walls from being bare. The only large window revealed from its aside curtains.

The one he came to see had turned one of the chairs to face the window. For a brief moment Rusl thought of how awfully defenseless Ganondorf looked in first glimpse on entering the room. If he haven't knocked and had carefully sneaked his way inside, Ganondorf could have easily be slayed in his seat. But no, this method wasn't his; Dark or Sheik's way maybe.

He was a captain; he had honors he went by.

Rusl stepped inside and place his free hand on the chair for a brief moment. He saluted and made his report.

"No sighting of Lady Aveil at the moment, sir. I already sent a man to continue the watch for her," Rusl said to him.

Ganondorf waved him off, his dark eyes glued to the window. So taking it as a dismiss signal Rusl left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Glad that was over—very quickly too—he headed to the kitchen now. The entrance facing the living room. Knocking, he opened the door halfway and ordered a glass of water. He receive one within minutes. Leaning on the doorway, he took one gulp of water. The cool liquid going down his throat felt refreshing.

Staring at the rim of his cup, he thought of how his plan for the rest of the day was ruin after the maid brought the news.

Aveil coming here late was the second problem. He had planned to pay one of the servants to spy on the group for information. Or for them to tell him if there was any secret room close by that he could use to listen. But now, late as she was, they would instead being heading back home rather than stay any longer in a dead man's house.

Rusl tapped his cup lightly with his two fingers. Maybe they'll talk while traveling back and let something important slip from their lips. As long as they didn't demand privacy from him and his men, where they would have to stay a good distance away.

_We're getting close to victory, but we must still be caution—we're pushing Ganondorf into a corner._ Animals were most fierce when backed into a corner.

Drinking down the rest of the water, he saw movement at the corner of his eye. The one that he sent outside was opening the door, panting for breath. Rusl jumped into action, placing the cup on the living room's table. The door open and the soldier saluted and spoke, "Sir, Lady A—"

"I understand—good job. Now go tell Lord Ganondorf of this news."

The soldier step aside to let the captain go outside, then he went. Rusl stride outside, away from the cold air, and saw three riders waiting near the gate. _They could have had their horses jump over them_, he thought.

Lady Aveil like every other Geru people had flaming red hair and rich brown skin. Though it appeared lighter from living in the shades of the trees than in the full directness of the sun. She had put up her long hair into a ponytail to try to keep it out of her face. Looking almost natural in horseback while wearing men clothes—a loose white shirt and brown trousers.

A bizarre clothing for a woman to wore, but she was a Gerudo and was riding face forward than sideway.

Under her control, no matter how hard she tried to keep her horse steady it kept moving in its spot. It must have been a horse used to the plains more than the forest, and wanted to run.

Standing in front of her, he gave a small bow of his head at her and greeted her, "Welcome Lady Aveil, we been expecting your arrival. Lord Ganondorf should be receiving the news that you are finally here now."

She fumbled on the reins and gave a light smile. "Oh, I lost track of the time making sure everything will be fine in the village before I left. There had been sightings of bandits nearby. Then I had to learn with my men here to ride the horses to travel through the forest. We had to walk since it was hard for the horses. But now we're here."

Judging by the two men cast of looks to each other, Rusl knew she was somewhat lying on the last part. She was either afraid to ride horses or didn't like to ride fast.

Aveil peered at the house and remarked, "I see Ganon coming, but for Vaati not to come out and greet me is not like him."

The captain kept his mouth shut on that. She'll learn the news from Ganondorf himself.

Knowing that he was coming, Rusl stood aside and didn't flinch when Ganondorf spoke, "Aveil, you're late."

One of her shoulders lifted. Not effected on the lack of greeting she said, "I already gave my excuse to this guard."

He grunted, "Jump over this fence and we'll take off once you are refresh."

The lady of Ordon studied the stonewall and said, "No, I will not jump over this, but you may carry me over if you like or I could simply go around."

The lord from Geru said nothing, but turned around to walk away. A light kick made the woman's horse move yet not at the pace it desire. The woman smiled at Ganondorf's back, not offended on the lack of word. "Vaati won't have mind carrying me over," she called out.

"Vaati is dead," he flat-out said back.

Rusl watched her reaction.

She jerked the reins back to halt her horse to its discomfort. Its head pulled back it came close to going back on its hind legs. A snort came from the horse with a shake of its head. Aveil scowled deep into the horse's neck and snarled out, "By whom—the assassin again?"

"Yes," was Ganondorf's reply as he stopped in his track.

Gripping the handles too hard that her knuckles started to turn light pink to red, she ran her hands on them. Then her hands came back together in the middle for a little while. Then she repeat, repeat, and repeat the motion again.

_Were these two close? Or is she angry of the loss in their side for Ganondorf's sake?_

"Why hasn't he been caught yet?" She turned her glare at Rusl's chest armor. Better at that than at his face, he decided. "How many good men have died from his blade and how many more will join them until this assassin is caught?"

Ganondorf faced her, his face expression relaxed with only the skin tighten around his mouth. "Calm yourself Aveil. We will catch him… soon, and he will answer to his crimes, I can assure you on that."

Rusl shivered. He needed to make sure Dark stayed careful. _'Soon,' but how soon? What is your plan to capture him, Ganondorf? _Both didn't see the captain shiver on such a hot day as they stared into each other's eyes.

Finally, Aveil looked away. "Fine, but make sure that I am there when you punish him."

Ganondorf nodded, and then resume returning to the house.

Motioning to the two silent men behind her, the Gerudo woman pointed at the direction of the forest. They took off without a word. Surprised that he almost forgot about them his eyes followed them. They had been so quiet during Aveil and Ganondorf's exchange of words that it seem like they were not even there in the first place.

Aveil saw him watching the men ride away back to the forest and explained, "They have been instructed to return and bring my things to the castle."

He leaned forward to pat the horse's neck. He asked her, "Were you and Vaati very close?"

He almost feared that she would vow revenge on Dark and hunt him down herself. Something that he wouldn't allow to happen to that kid. He saw her eyes lose focus, staring beyond the forest.

"He didn't think it funny when I told him of how fond I was to the ocean when I was a little girl nor of my 'useless' search for treasure in the woods," she whispered.

She sighed and waved him off. "Go," she said, "I need no escort just to go around to the front. Just…I need some time to mourn from a loss of a dear friend."

~1~1~1~1~1~

Zelda stared at her guard's back who took it among herself to take the lead. The crowd giving some space to them both as long as she stayed close behind. Rather than be happy that she was outside the castle Zelda was thinking of a plan. _How do I lose the guard?_

Sure, she was thankful for the help the guard gave her, but Zelda really wanted to find the assassin. Soon if possible since she won't have a lot of time out here. _What if he found me and was already planning to getting rid of the guard? _The princess felt a pinch of fear on that only to shortly discard both feeling and inner question. _He won't hurt or kill someone that was good and close to me._

A flash of memory of the yesterday occurred to her on that thought. She hold back her wince. _He was close to me…_

She glanced up at the rooftops for any sign of the cloaked man. Nothing of him anywhere above. Instead of being disappointed on that, she told herself that they had only walked two blocks away from the castle.

_Didn't I first saw him in town's square? _Yes, she recalled on how she had turned around and saw him crouched down as if he had landed there after jumping from the rooftop. _Perhaps he hangs out there most of the time. _Destination decided she rushed forward to place her hand on Ashei's shoulder. She stopped and half turned to face the princess.

Thoughts rushing she blurted out, "I wish to go the town square to buy a gift for princess Midna before she arrives tomorrow."

Most citizen were active on doing his or her own errand. Walking to and from so they could go buy or sell goods. Perhaps she could lose her female guard in the crowd where it is thick or have her help search for the gift too.

Her guard nodded slowly. "Okay, but why you and not a servant instead?"

Zelda wished that she wasn't staring with pondering eyes. She managed to answer, "I want this gift to be personal and didn't want to trouble any servants since my father moved up the ball date."

To make sure Ashei won't reject the idea and escort her back, Zelda walked pass her. She didn't look back or falter in her step. The people around her wasn't too close which she liked now that she was ahead. Few hardly giving a glance or two in her direction. One time she passed another girl with a hired guard carrying a hand-decorated basket, humming to herself. Finely dressed in bright colors of blue and pink dress she carried an umbrella in her other hand to provide shade to herself.

_They think I am another rich girl wandering around with a guard,_ Zelda surprising thought of this discovering. _At least the stares are better compare to yesterday when they heard my title. _

The girl long gone Zelda overheard two people talking to the side. A thief caught in Dinja district was hanged who appeared young and from Geru. She almost glance behind her to see who were talking. They had almost sounded glad on their words. _It is gossip; of course, they would be humming for more information. _

One hand went up to clutch her heart after a painful throb. Could the young Gerudo been killed as revenge or as hatred from the people?

Zelda motion for Ashei to come forward. She questioned her then, "Is it punishable to death for any thief?"

"If they stole something high valuable and got caught in the act by a guard or from owner of it. If found with the missing item it is up to the justice of the peace to decide the punishment: losing your ear, hand or part of your skin."

Zelda grimaced on the list, feeling her skin turn a little pale on those words.

Ashei continued on, "If a thief should steal from the king or high-ranks they'll be put in jail and await their fate. And most people die in the royal cells."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "It always depended on the ruler and their list. They put you in the end of the list all the time or simply forgot about you, rotting away in your cell. Now it's easier on them—you're put into service to work for the value you stolen or get one of the punishments but double of it."

Zelda nodded. She had another question but was embarrassed to ask it. How many districts were there here? She knew the entire town and village's names in Uniti and mostly every high rank person to name a few things, yet she didn't know her own home. She could get lost and probably take forever to find her way back to the castle.

_Sure I could use the form of the Castle to guide me, but what if I need a sense of direction and get confuse of the district names?_

Once she lose her guard and if she can't find her way back then she'll have the assassin take her halfway home.

Ashei pulled her out of her thoughts. "We're close to the square, yeah." A soft tsk'd escaped her lips afterwards.

Zelda's ears perked up on that. 'Yeah,' she had said that last time, didn't she?

The crowd picking up now she smelled rich flavors of food that made her taste bud tingling for some taste. Like last time, she heard sellers calling out their goods and people trying to talk over other voices. A new thing was hearing music of violins, a wooden flute, and a pair of drums starting up by a few warm-ups. The flowing of water from the water fountain in the middle.

She stood on her tipping toes to look for the man that was taken away yesterday. Nowhere in sight. What would his punishment be for not paying his taxes?

She took a sigh and stayed close to Ashei as they entered the square. She kept her eyes peel open for any gift she could get for the Midorian princess. _I should get her something nice after all._ She stop in front of a stall selling jewelry. All necklaces, bracelets, and earrings.

She moved on to the next one before the seller could direct her attention at her. This stall sold paintings from charcoal to paint to sketch and ranging from small frame to medium size. _No,_ she decided, _not a painting either._

The third one had instruments on the long counter. Just different types of wooden ones: pipes, clarinets, and xylophone. She was close to move on because she didn't think princess Midna would like one when one caught her eye. A blue coated ocarina. The owner, a fifty years old man smiled at her and clasp his hands in front of him. "Have an interest on something, miss?" He inquired.

Her eyes flickered at him before focusing back on the instrument. "Yes," she answered.

She wanted that instrument for herself. Even when she was supposed to buy something for her. It just stood out to her. A single color item among the rest single hue ones. It gave her feeling to have it as her own.

"How much for that?" She asked, pointing at the one she wanted.

"For that one? It's my new creation and first and only one at the moment—quite proud of it, in fact." He stared at her for few seconds. "For you it will be a hundred rupees, miss."

He watched her reaction of the price. She stood there not bothered of the total before nodding.

"But it looks a little plain doesn't it?" Zelda replied.

The man picked it up in one hand and stroked his after-day shaved chin. "It does since it is my first time making one of these. What did you had in mind?"

The princess tilted her head and thought of an answer. A symbol or patterns on it maybe. _A symbol… a symbol…_

The symbol of Hyrule popped into her mind. She could almost see it on the ocarina in gold. It looked lovely. Moreover, it would make hers truly.

She told him this. He nodded thoughtfully, placing it back down on the counter. "I think I can do it, but I would need a day or two for it." He rushed in next, "It would cost a little extra as gold is hard to come by for us unless we have the rupees for it."

She didn't mind. "How much more?"

He licked his lower lip. "Around… two hundred and eighty rupees."

She reached out her hand and said, "Deal."

A flicker of surprise showed on his face, his hand taking her own and giving a firm shake to seal the deal.

"Once it is finished how will I let you know?"

"Oh," She leaned over and he did the same, "Just ask for Princess Zelda—state your status and what you bring that I brought. Just don't tell anyone else that I came here today, please?"

He recoiled back, eyes widen, and he mouthed out her name with title. She waited nervously for his shock to pass. He cleared his throat and said, "As you wish….miss."

She smiled at him, feeling glad on it.

Ashei nudged her with care. Something that the princess didn't mind. "I'll make sure to let all the posted guards know to let him through."

Zelda gave her thanks and wished the ocarina owner well before they took off.

"I thought you wanted to buy the Midorian princess something, yea—" She shut her mouth quickly with a grunt shortly after.

The princess glance back for one more look at the ocarina. She saw the man place it inside a box to hide it away. Then people got in her vision. She faced forward and said, "I just wanted it. I mean, I had an urge to have it."

Ashei said nothing to that. "Any ideas to give her then?"

"Hmmm, nothing yet, but I want it to be personal and something that I think she will like."

She heard heavy tapping and found Ashei's fingers playing on the sword's handle hard. If the tapping have been soft in the first place she probably won't have heard it.

"Well, I learned from my father that supposing the Midorians are part Sheikah, but drifted away from Sheikah's tradition and stuff."

Zelda perked up. "Really?"

Ashei shrugged. "My father and me lived in the cold mountains for eighteen years before I went to join as a castle guard. I guess he still lives there. Anyway, yeah, he told me little of them since they lived around Cold Mountain—not in them itself (too cold and hollow for them). Some got cursed or something and couldn't stand the sunlight so they drifted to the land now called Midora. There it drifted blankets of gray clouds, covering the sky and strange plants and animals thrived in it."

Ashei lead them to an opening of an alley, walking almost inside it to avoid getting in the way of the crowd. The guard rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes deep into thought or maybe going farer in her memory.

"They value black and gray as normal color—the rest has meaning to them. Um, I think blue or light blue meant protection from evil. Pink is young wisdom, red being wise leader, and white as death and grieving. And… yeah, I don't know the rest that much."

Zelda smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you very much anyway Ashei. This is a big help on me deciding what to get. I just shouldn't chose anything white or else she'll think I wish death on her or on her family."

"I'm glad to help."

_She's very good on not saying my title_, Zelda realized. _Anyway, I should get something in gray and black to be safe._

Peering at glimpses of open spaces between people, she tried to see if anything stood out to her. Flowers (_no_), scarfs and hats (_no_), snow globes (_no_—

_Wait. _

The snow globes had diverse decorations in each of them. The line busy as supposing the items were on high demand. They played different music, had unique designs, liquid and glitter inside the globe. The two creators—brother and sister smiled and greeted each customer but Zelda could see they were stressed out on doing business.

The musicians taking a break and counting the rupees to buy themselves a drink she could many melodies playing. This gave Zelda a chance to hear the sounds coming from that direction. They all sounded musical and strange. It piqued Zelda's interest on how they trap the sound of music inside it.

The round glass resting on top of a square box.

From this distance and people gathering around the front of the stall she couldn't glimpse the items anymore. But she knew they had stuff inside them other than glitter and water. One looked to be a tree and the other a butterfly.

_Maybe one will fascinate her, _Zelda decided.

Birds flew in to rest on top of the stalls. Their cries speaking to each other. The reason that Zelda saw the assassin standing on one of the buildings in the first place. He had another person with golden hair next to him.

Her eyes brighten up on the slight and a soft gasp of surprise escape her lips. Luck on her side, Ashei didn't hear it over the people, birds, and other sides. Zelda focused on the assassin, making sure it was him for sure. Her heart was pumping more now.

_Look at me, getting all happy over this assassin._

The thought almost made her giggle on that point.

He wore no cloak like last time—just simple black tunic and beige pants to do with it. The wind lightly playing with his bangs. _It is him._ She could see hints of red eyes staring down. At her? She couldn't tell at the distance. _Could that be his friend?_

Whoever was the blonde fellow Zelda now needed Ashei out of the way. She glance at the busy snow globe stand. And she knew the perfect idea for it.

She faced the guard and smiled. "I think I know what the perfect gift I should get her."

Ashei staring ahead didn't answer right away. When she did she give her full attention. "And that is?" The guard inquired.

Zelda painted the direction for her guard to focus at. "I wish to buy one of those for her, but the line is too long to wait and I fear that I might not be able to get one in time before they sell out. I don't want to reveal myself either to the whole crowd too, so will you please wait on my stead?

I promise to reward for this."

Ashei's eyebrow rose that Zelda thought that she was wondering what she was up to really.

Finally, she sigh then nodded.

"Alright I'll go in your place. Just wait here and don't go anywhere, alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Zelda beamed at her.

When she left Zelda felt a pang of guilt. _Sorry, but I won't be waiting here, but I hope the line will stay busy until I come back, _Zelda thought, edging inside the alley.

She cast one last glance on the assassin who was resting one leg on the edge's top, almost leaning over for a better look.

_Please be looking at me, please it's me! Follow me._

She turned around to go further into the alley. The alley long for two people to walk side by side had boxes shatter on each end. Stray cats perking up before dashing or hiding away from her. The air stench of rot and unwashed cats (many different odors she couldn't identify) that made her want to turn tail and go back to fresh air. Where it smelled of open space, different mingling perfumes, and food aroma.

A cough came out of her mouth. She place a hand between her collarbones. The smell was close to making her eyes water too.

Ahead there came a gap of a crossway of four roads. She stop before going any further. Beginning to fan herself with her hands in hopes of getting nicer air, she took steady breaths.

_I wonder if he is surprise that I want to talk to him alone. _

Hearing footsteps—_wait_ they were coming ahead of her. She quickly glance at each side but was disturbed on how filthy they were. No place to hide and now feeling awkward of wanting to do so she decided to stay where she was at. If the person said hello to her she'll reply but will not leave any room to chat in her posture and tone.

The person enter by the left side, searching for something before spotting her. A man with a bald middle in his gray hair he smiled at her with straight lips. His bread an uncombed and needed a trim, it looked odd to see the smile. Yet it stood out more.

It brought out her own, small but still a smile. It half flee when he came in to her direction. _No, I don't want to chat!_

"Hello, are you lost, girl?" The stranger asked.

Something about his tone set her on edge. A faint sound of bells echoing in her head on the question.

She gave a short answer, "I am waiting on a friend." She added in when he stopped in his tracks, "He'll be here any second now."

His murky blue eyes searched her face for truth or lie. The smile came back as he clapped his hands in front of him.

"Well, I should wait with you since anything could happen to a girl as pretty as yourself."

He took a step forward. She took a step back in turn. The bells were coming clearer to her. The tone, his body language, and the bells were putting her into edge. It gave her a sense of fight or flee.

_I don't know how to fight and the only way to run is behind me. _

She glared at him but he still took another step. At least five more steps until he reached her.

_The way he is coming toward me is as if I am a drying deer or a wild horse he needs to thread with care. _

"No, that is fine. He w_ill _be here any second now," she insisted.

He shrugged on her words, peeking behind her. "Oh, is that him?"

She half turned around, expecting to see him but found no one there. Only the distance opening and people passing by without a glance in. She realized her mistake too late.

She cried out when she was jerk to the man's embrace. A dagger in his hand. She stopped her struggles on the sight of it.

"Good, good girl," he breathed out between her neck and shoulder. "Now just follow me and you won't get hurt, alright? You're too pretty to have a scar, you know?"

She didn't answer. Panic was trying to cloud her mind but she tried to take steady breathes to stay calm. She opened her mouth, ready to scream in the top of her lungs for help when she gasp instead when deep inside her gave a vicious ache.

A loud voice shouted in her head: _**No!**_

Zelda felt her body jerked on the sound and on something grab her. Yet her body didn't move even when she felt it mentality. A white flash blinded her eyes that made her cry out in shock.

_No, please tell me this isn't a vision! This isn't the time. _

_**Look.**_

On the strange female's voice she opened her eyes to find herself looking at her own from trapped by the stranger. Herself on her legs staring up at them.

"What…is happening? This is no vision," Zelda whispered, terrified.

She stood up carefully when a glow ball of white appeared next to her. She reached out to touch and feel warmness and a tingling feeling in her fingers. She jerked back when it spoke, "_**Watch and learn**_."

Swallowing she focus back on herself. Just like that she saw everything move. She watched as her real form screamed only to be cut off short when the man hit her in the head with his dagger's end. Despite not feeling the pain she clutched the spot where he hit her. Her form knocked out collapse completely into his arms. He glance forward and back quickly before putting away his dagger to carry her in his arms. With a huff he left the spot to go back the way he came from.

"So I don't scream," Zelda stated as she watch the two forms appear once more from thin air. She felt frighten on seeing this playing out in front of her but tried to feel glad on knowing this, so she could avoid it from happening.

_**Yes. If you had screamed earlier than this then you could have been saved faster, but you didn't know what he planned to do to you.**_

"He wishes to kidnap me so how do I escape this than?" she asked the white glow. It flickered a little dweller.

_**He wishes to do more than kidnap you. Hold on.**_

She puzzled over on what it meant 'more than kidnap.' She shivered, figuring nothing good. The female voice spoke up again, _**Screaming and hitting his chin is no good—it makes him more irritated and panicking. He threatens to kill you when help comes until he can get away. He…. Just talk to him all confuse on what is happening and walk only slowing to give you time. Best option right now. **_

The glow was now rapidly fading to Zelda's dismay. "Wait, how do you know this? What if it doesn't work?" She exclaimed, worried lacing her voice.

_**It will work…tired now….haven't use powers in years…**_

It flickered out, bringing darkness to surround her. She blinked and found herself back in her body. She shivered on being trap in her own flesh, knowing what could happen to her if she made a wrong move.

The stranger press the blade closer to her neck. "Don't even think of screaming for help, girl. I'll knock you out if I have to if you misbehave on me."

She took a shaky breath. Talk to him the voice had said. "I wasn't going to scream," the man scoffed, but she cut him off from speaking. "I'm just confuse on what are you doing to me?"

She hated when he began to rub his fingers around her waist. She wanted him to stop that, to let her go and maybe she'll let her father go easy on him once arrested. Only she hold those words in (letting them stay in her thoughts). Can't let him get angry.

She tensed when he inched closer to take a sniff of her perfume.

He hummed in thought. "Fancy perfume for rich girls. Guess I can't complain, you smell nice to eat—better than those courtesans. Can you believe that they charge so much rupees to a poor man like me? But you're a good girl." He started to walk back, taking her with him. Following the advice, she took only slow steps. He trailed on, not knowing that she was taking her time, "and good girls are kind so they'll come willingly—and you are, see? A good girl."

She slowly hated the word 'girl.' Her mind reeling for anything to keep him talking. "Are good girls," she hold back her disgust on saying the word, "rare to find?"

He answered quickly, all eager on her innocent question. "Yes they are. A great deal of shame that is. You know, I'll keep you alive…"

She tone him out when she saw him up on the rooftop with his friend. They stared down at them and she could see them tense up, figuring out what was happening. The assassin's hands balling up at his sides.

The blonde fellow walked backwards until she couldn't see him anymore. The man left he jumped down making her gasp of the height. Two stories—_he could break his legs like that!_

No, he landed fine in front of them with a heavy thud. The air sliced from his jump silencing the stranger behind her.

Getting up in his own time (the posture almost the same from yesterday she remembered) the assassin growled out, "let her go and you might be spared."

She heard a breathless stutter behind her as if the man was confuse on what was happening. "Is that your friend, girl?" He whispered.

She nodded. "Yes."

_Now let me go._

He made an angry sound and pressed his blade on her neck. She flinched.

"No, I won't let her go. Come any closer and I'll give her a small slice. I will, I tell ya!" He paused, shifting a bit to glance behind. In the corner of her eye she saw they were close to the gap already.

_What can I do? What can I do to help!_ The blade came close to digging deeper to her skin. Anymore pressure and it would break skin.

Taking a tiny gulp of air she whispered, "Why are you hurting me? I thought you said I was a good girl and you didn't want to give me a scar."

It gave a man a pause, considering her words. _Loosen your hold please! _Finally he edged the dagger away but still enough to fool the assassin.

She saw his eyes flickered to behind them before focusing on her. 'Get ready to get down,' he mouthed.

Her eyes widen in turn. _His friend…_

A hand flashed in, grabbing the stranger's wrist. The stranger cried out in pain. Taking it as a cue she ducked. The dagger drop beside her. Without thinking she clutched it in her hand. She dashed away to put some distance away. The assassin came forward to meet her halfway.

He grab her shoulders staring deep into her blue eyes. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you anymore?"

She shook her head viciously. "No, but I think he wanted to kidnap me!"

He scowled over her head. "Alright stay put and don't look back no matter what, okay?"

She shivered on hearing the controlled angry cloaking his voice. He peeled out the dagger from her tighten fingers. It had gain red and white patches from the hold.

"I'll be right back," he told her with a tight smile.

He vanished from her sight when she realized then that she didn't answer his question. It didn't matter as she felt froze into place. She zoned out. Only keeping her ears open. Sounds of drifting feet, pleas of mercy and sorry. Harsh talking from the assassin and a calm one that she figure was from the blonde one.

They must have gagged the man because she heard muffled screams of pain. A hint of air slicing each time then a fresh scream. The sound of body being slice into. Once…twice…three times now.

Zelda looked into her emotions and found herself numb. No guilt feeling or sadness. The strangler was being kill behind her and she felt nothing from it.

_No, that's a lie. I feel…glad for it now._

She didn't want to feel glad on a man being killed. She experience it in front of her and she was terrified from it.

For a moment, she wanted to run to Ashei and go back to the comforts of her home. Talk to Avilina about this then forgot about it for some hours.

_Than it will be for nothing to meet this assassin again. After all this trouble. _

She jumped in her skin when a hand was place on her left shoulder. She saw how it had bandages covering every inch of the skin. She made to turn around but the hand gave a slight pressure. The man with the blonde hair entered her vision, his hand gone from her shoulder. He too was a sheikah with his red eyes showing a bit concern for her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm…fine."

He studied her face, trying to figure her out. "Okay, so you're not scared so you're fine for sure. I guess I'll leave you alone and keep Ashei company then."

She nodded, watching him walk away. "Wait, what?" She called out once the words register in her head. _How does he know Ashei?_

The blonde Sheikah waved goodbye without turning around.

"Are you really okay?"

She turned around to face the assassin. His body blocking the view behind him. Her eyebrows shot up on the sight of blood on his right lower arm and hand. Few patches also on his pants too. Her eyes trailed back to his own red ones. "Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you," she answered.

He grimace. "You probably wanted to talk to me, but I need to go change. If I get spotted like this from the guards next to you I'll get chase again," he started to chuckle.

It made her smile. "I understand," she trailed off, uncertain of what to say or to do next. Did this mean she'll have to return empty-handed?

He rested his hand on her arm that gave her breath shortage. His hand felt warm and pleasant on her skin. Much better than the stranger's touch.

"You can come with me if you like and if you get hungry I'll buy you something to eat," he said.

She beamed, but glance at the sky to see where the sun rested at, around four o'clock. She had plenty of time to spend with him before she had to go back home for dinner. She told him so.

"I'll take you back home…well, at least how far I can go at least."

He hesitate for a second, but linked his hand on her own. He cleared his throat, "Just close your eyes until I say to open them, okay?"

He didn't want her to see the body. "Alright."

She closed her eyes, seeing red and black, and allowed him to guide her away.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Sheik peered over the corner, seeing the couple walk away. "Aaand they left us, Ash—

—Ashei," she pointed out, little annoyed on the nickname.

He continued on, not bothered of her cutting in, "So want me to walk you back and we see if Shad gets jealous?"

She glance up from looking at the snow globe in her hands. The item itself wrapped multiple times in paper. She said to him, "Sheik, Shad doesn't get jealous—it's not like him to and I won't accept it either way. Besides, they'll probably meet us back in the castle's front gate. She can't stay out here forever."

His eyes brighten up in mischief. "Maybe we could follow them and see what they are going to do—ow, ow, ow!"

Ashei had took a grip of his arm and started to lead him away from there. "No," she stated, "They're just going to talk and that's it, Sheik. Let's go."

"But, but I think Dark is interested in her, Ash! Well, I mean he didn't accept Malon and he had that scarf and Auru told me that he meet the princess yesterday, so who else does that scarf belongs to?!"

She scoffed. "You're awfully cheerful today."

They took to the edge of the crowd. She let go of his arm and he still following her, catching up to her now long stride.

His eyes darken. "Well, with my history I think I deserve to experience happiness and love every once in a while." He let out a soft chuckle. "So don't think I gone crazy now."

The guard peeked at him before focusing ahead of her. _What a strange group we are, with some of us keeping their dark history to themselves. _

~64~64~64~64~64~

Ouch, haven't updated this story in two months and many days now…Sorry about that guys.

Funny thing, what happens to Zelda in this chapter is (not too much but) close to what happen to me. : D I was in a rock concert (that took place inside a building) with my brothers. Well, at the time when the last band was playing their songs me and my brother saw some man drifting our way. I thought he was looking behind us (he was front of us) and was going to get a beer or something, but I was still looking at him a little alert. Well he comes closer and my brother pushes me closer to my other brothers to go —between them.

So I hang out there and see him typing in his phone and showing it to my brother. Turns out he wanted to leave early because he was getting angry. Reason being that the guy shoved him hard and left. Oh, also the guy was hanging out behind us for a little bit before leaving. So yeah, creepy when I think what if I walk somewhere by myself or didn't come there with my brothers? It made me put a pen outside my purse when we walked outside and went to a store nearby.

When my brother told me this it made me think of Zelda and Dark Link because my brother was saying that the guy would have picked a fight, he would have fought deadly. Which no doubt my brother would have done, but I am glad he didn't.

Well, after writing chapter five I thought maybe I won't really put that scene. Especially when I was having a hard time writing chapter six. But few days ago I read a tumblr post that there was a sex trafficking happening somewhere in Texas. Made my heart dropped in fear. And now the scene happened after all but differently than what I planned to do.

So young people (in fact everyone that is) reading this, please don't go alone in stores or go with someone you don't know at all because I want you guys to be safe. Tell your friend or family where you're going (like bathroom or a selection) and make a plan to meet up somewhere and time (like 'I'm going to the restroom so meet you at the entrance in five to ten minutes okay?')

Ummm… On a happy note… I have a you tube account in the same username if you guys like to check it out : 3

So I plan on making five short Horror or supernatural stories and sell them in amazon. Don't know on that yet since I haven't started anything yet and only focused on this chapter. Mama wants me to make money and thinks writing is a waste of time for me. So yeah I want to do this. Short stories of horror or supernatural since it is the month of Halloween.

Until next time…

~GreenFantasy64

P.S.

For mature readers check out my one-shot for Dark Zelink and Zelink as Twisted Darkness (Inside my mind). ; 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

"Open your eyes."

She blinked them open to find themselves in another alley. The smell fresher and clear of animals and boxes. Instead, she saw over her head, lines and lines of drying laundry. All sizes and gender types hanging up and still by no breeze in the pathway. Few windows were open where some of them started. The sunlight touching one side of the upper wall. Not even close to help dry the clothes anymore.

The assassin stood at her side watching her take in her surroundings. A princess taking in some alley as if she never saw this type of place before. He reached out his hand to touch her arm, but dropped it to his side. He bitterly smiled. _I could protect you, but I have to force myself not to fall in love with you in the progress. How can you love me when I have the need for revenge in my heart, princess?_

Not only that, but what if he failed in his goal or get fatally wounded after Ganondorf's defeat? It would do no good if they both fall in love with each other. If she would even love him in the first place. A princess loving an assassin…was not right either, he told himself silently.

Zelda bit her lower lip on seeing the fading sunlight on the wall._ I do have plenty of time, I do._ _But right now I must be making the Assassin wait on me taking all this in. _

The assassin.

She couldn't keep referring to him by his title all the time; it would be rude of her. She needed to know his name. Moreover, it would be nice to know of his real name.

"Last time you were saying that you knew me, but I do not know your name," she told him, her eyes coming back to his form.

He appeared stun. "You want to know my name?"

She listened to her heartbeat giving out fluttering beats. He appeared younger, handsome, and a normal man like that. Rather than when he looked experience, cold, and trying to control his angry just before killing that man. She nodded, answering, "Yes, please."

He opened and closed his mouth, his red eyes show that he was thinking. "You can call Dark Link—Dark for short, your highness." He took a short bow at her. "At your service."

"My service…" she repeated to herself.

That meant he was a good man after all. A killer, yes, to Ganondorf's men, but he was protecting this kingdom and her. Right? It would be best to make sure by hearing it from himself.

"So those people you killed…?"

He frowned on the trailed off question. "They worked with that man—not the last one though. I'm just doing this to protect you from him. I know he is up to something, princess."

She felt her eyebrows go up. She always felt like she couldn't trust Ganondorf before that time meeting the boy from Ordon Village. Her father supported the idea of marriage between them and she didn't know anybody else that thought that maybe Ganondorf was using her to get through the throne. Now here was Dark the Assassin being on her side.

_In my vision, I saw two boys in opposite sides looking similar yet different of the color, and I meet the boy with blonde hair before, so this is his brother. Twin brother in fact. I wonder if that boy told Dark about me or maybe he was there hidden somewhere else listening._

She place her hand on Dark's arm. _I know I have Shad on my side too and he has information since he is training to be the next advisor to the king. I should Dark what I know and let him and Shad meet each other._

With that decided, she told him,"I know he plans to marry me two days from now, Dark."

His eyes widen. "Two days? That's too soon for us! I knew he wanted to marry you, but I thought we had time until I could kill him," he exclaimed.

She ignored his last sentence and added in, "The ball is moved up too. Tomorrow night it will be hosted."

Say those two events aloud got her worried again. It was happening all too fast for her. She didn't want to get marry to Ganondorf so soon or ever in her life.

"You're really going to kill him—Ganondorf I mean?" She asked him.

He shook his head yes. "I have to…I need to do it. I won't grant him mercy either," he told her.

She shivered. _Of course, he is the brother to that boy, and so he wants avenge his village. And… to protect me. A shame since I would like to know of Ganondorf's plans with me._

He took hold of her arms, worry written on his face. "Are you cold?"

She just shook her head at him. If she felt a chill it was from that she didn't want to see another person killed in front of her, including Ganondorf himself. _Is that who you are, Dark? A boy that grew with a hateful heart from a horrible event that you can kill without mercy?_ _To kill anyone with an evil intention in front of me_?_ Is your brother like that too or has he kept his innocence all these years?_

His hold soften with one hand letting go completely. He took the lead, still heading the direction that they were going. Without thinking, she place a free hand over his own. Almost making them seem like a couple on a stroll. Though she wasn't done talking; she needed more information. "Who was your friend back there, if I may ask?" she said to him.

A corner of his lip lifted on that, his used hand linking around her elbow after his brief surprise glance. "Sheik, a pure-blood sheikah," he looked at her and she nodded in understanding. Yes, she knew he wasn't a complete sheikah. Dark must be the only one to gain few features from his parent than his brother. He continued on as she listened, "I meet him from my teacher, Impa—a sheikah that visit the castle in place of the Chief of her tribe. She trained me on the way back—harsh lessons they were, but I tried to get better over time. Anyway, she saved him and took him away from the tribe. I learned the hard way not to ask him what happened to him to never wanting to go back."

He laughed that made her look him quickly. "We became rivals over Impa though he was more jealous of me when I got her attention during lessons." She smiled both for the laugh and the way he appeared happy on telling something about his friend and their past. The hint, however, of something awful happen to Sheik was not miss to her. Could it be the reason he wore so many bandages when she saw him?

"We compete against each other so many times before Impa got enough of it and made us become close friends," he trailed off, staring ahead into the past.

She wanted to laugh in happiness and lean her head against his shoulder, and listen to more stories of his. Pretend for a bit that everything else didn't exist. Only the flash memories of his two kills and her dreams destroy that impulse. "So you told your friend about," a short pause to gather her full thoughts into her voice, "what Ganondorf did to your home; what you plan to do?"

He nodded, his eyes blinking away the past. "He does. He will help in small ways, but he won't get in my way to kill Ganondorf. Besides he helps our group in other ways by doing bounty tasks."

She force him to stop by refusing to continue on. "There are more in your 'group'?" _That's right, Sheik was going to keep Ashei company. Could she be part of that group or just happen to know Sheik?_

He shrugged. "We're small, but we're called the Resistance: resistance to anything and anyone that wishes to corrupt Hyrule. Sheik hunts down anyone that is worth taking down that escaped here to hide or gain rupees for us all. I kill all the targets that help Ganondorf." He checked around and she resisted to do the same. He leaned a bit to say, "There are four in our group. All four of them you may of know yourself."

She rose an eyebrow. "I don't recall meeting your teacher."

"Oh, she isn't really part of the resistance, but she supports by giving advices and small stuffs on the side. Three should be close to you in a way. You would know them if you see them wearing our symbol."

"And that is?"

He didn't answer at first as he restarted their walk. "It would be a pin that they could wear and hide it somewhere in their clothes if they want. A sword and shield similar to our saying."

The mention of a sword and shield tickled her mind to remember of something. She frowned to remember what exactly. Maybe…she had saw one on someone before? The memory almost clicked in her mind until she jerked back. The assassin had frozen up in misstep.

At the direction that they were going approach two guards chatting among themselves. She felt the pressure on her arm just as Dark took to the side once more. Using her body, it help hide his bloodstained arm from view. Her heart started to hammer against her chest in fear that she would be recognize from the guards. _No, that would be a low chance of that. We have so many guards. Some who probably never got a good look of me._

_I just should not make eye contact to be in the safe side. _

"Sorry about using you like this," he muttered.

She looked at him as she replied, "It's okay."

She didn't add in that she was better used as a shield than let the guards see the blood in his right arm. It would bring alarming thoughts to their mind more than recognizing her as the princess. Zelda glanced up and sucked in some air. Their bodies were close to touching that she could almost feel his warm body heat. For a second she wanted to close that gap. That thought lead to a bigger one.

_I want to kiss him._

She wanted to feel his lips rather than Ganondorf be her first. It would be her silent victory against him. Her first kiss to be from a man that was given a name of Dark Link. A bizarre name yet it seem to fit him in a way. Watching the approaching guards for a moment under lowered lids, Dark drew his eyes to her. Blue gently staring against red eyes. Instead of cowering away in embarrassment of what she wanted to do, she took her time to slide her arms around the nape of his neck.

A hint of surprise flickered into his features. "There's no need for that," he muttered, but his body betrayed him as he pressed his forehead against her own. His warm breath touching her opening mouth.

"It…feels right," she replied.

Words said, guards half-forgotten, they finished the tiny distance with a testing kiss with her heels few inches from the ground. She found his lips to be warm and little rough than hers. There was no magical moment, however, to her it felt right….and familiar.

~1~1~1~1~1~

The sight of the castle and the walls growing taller at a turtle's race almost made Rusl push his horse a little faster. Just as he willed himself to stay behind the nobles, his horse did sense his newfound energy. A light pull put the animal back in place however.

If only they could travel little faster than this strolling pace. Soon it will be the hour of dinner, and he hope to be home by then. Next, he would have to get ready for the meeting tonight. There once it finished he could tell Dark to be extra careful around Ganodorf and Aveil.

A sigh left him as he settled back into his saddle. He shifted with displeasure on how uncomfortable his buttocks have gotten; including how his thighs burned. He always did favor walking than horse riding.

His eyes trailed to the backs of Aveil and Ganondorf. Quiet they were, perhaps they were within their minds thinking of their fallen man or something else. A shame since he hoped to snatch some secret information from them. If he should return home late, then this day has been a disappointment to him.

A thought coming to mind, he kicked his horse to be next to Ganondorf. He tipped his head at them and apologized first, "Forgive me sir and madam, but should I go and tell the king of your soon-to-be arrival?"

Aveil shrugged then looked to Ganondorf on her right side. _Letting the leader answer,_ Rusl thought. The man studied the captain before nodding. "You may."

Feeling his chest lighten, Rusl thanked him and slowing his horse, he made sure that his men would not go lazy on the job with him gone. Then he took off while fighting back a smile. He was a captain and still on duty.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Aveil stared at the fading form of the captain with lazy eyes. How lucky he was to ride a horse with no fear. No fear of falling down, no fear of the height, and no fear of the beast itself.

A memory resurface of long ago, when she was eight years old. Learning to ride a camel when she tried to climb up on it, only to fall down in the sand when it stood up so quick. The women and the other children had laughed—_how dare they laughed_! (She thinks now). The other time one had spit at her. How she grew to hate those disgusting beasts. If only they couldn't survive high temperatures or can withstand the sand she had always thought. But no, the camels were important to the Geru people.

What had the women of her village always said? That the camels were a gift, a part of their first mother, their human goddess given to us? Aveil mentally scoffed. She still refused to believe that. The beasts probably lived in Geru a long time before they were discover and used.

Not like these beautiful creatures. The Geru woman touched her horse's mare—little roughed to feel—lightly. They looked strong, proud, and beautiful. As they were created from gods and goddesses themselves and placed to roam around in this land. Yes, she feared them—only same spirited humans should ride them. Her eyes glanced at Ganondorf unknowingly to herself. She should not ride them; only admire them from a distance.

Yet here she was on a back of one. If only she never had that unpleasant experience with the camels. Because maybe, just maybe, she would have enjoyed this ride. Instead, she feared the horse, who can throw her off any minute if it wanted to.

Taking a deep breath, she admired the scenery around her. Pretty green and other colors of blue, brown, and sprinkles of red and yellow blooming flowers here and there. Better sights than at her homeland of just sand, sand, rocks, sand, and oh, a cactus to admire underneath the scorching hot sun.

The desert harsh, most of the creatures were active at freezing nights. Here everything was alive and about. There would even be few sights of other traveling merchants and travelers. Rarely at home when searching for food or for a well to gather water would you see anyone other than your village people.

However, despite liking the land of Hyrule much more than her homeland, Aveil still wanted to visit the Great Ocean Bay. Oh, how she once visit the shore that one time. The cool breeze, the sand, the seagulls, and the sound of the water. _Paradise_, she had said in wonder, _paradise_. The stories of treasure waiting to be discover by un-zora people filled her head of wishes.

Only the Geru people weren't allowed to stay for long—for the ocean was not their home (nor would visiting Hylians like to see them there).

Aveil had made the promise at the age twelve to go back to the ocean and hunt for treasure. All that she could keep for herself and some to afford to live there. Everyone had laugh at her, giving her a pat on the head, too at times.

Always laughing at her.

Always, always, always laughing— she hated it.

So when she met Ganondorf she found him as a means to escape her village. Yes, it's true—she answered him when he told her—they don't believe in my dreams because of Hyrule. All the hundreds and hundreds of years of living trap in a desert made the Geru stubborn to explore into other lands. Help Ganondorf become king and he could change the rules, let their people leave the bubble as they wish.

Through Ganondorf she met Vaati. He was the only one to travel with her to Lorule. He never laughed at her dream when she had blurted it out. She liked that about Vaati—never laugh or put her down.

He would visit and check up on her—part of Ganondorf's wish and part of his own wish—and help her through stressful days. '_If you wish to be a pirate leader one day, then you must first lead these people. Listen to them and figure out how to fix their problems. If you must, take one day to explore for some treasure in the forest—maybe it will clear up your mind and soul once you return.'_

"We're almost there," Ganondorf interrupted her thoughts.

The gates much higher now she could see all the visiting people taking off after entrance guards checking on their loads. Their protection coming around them as a shield against the crowd. Who knew if the killer is among them or in the shadows.

_Vaati, my dearest friend, too soon has your life came to an end. Most of Ganondorf's support is growing afraid of this 'assassin' and don't want to get their hands dirty to try and get rid of him. Vaati, I promise you this…I will end the one that killed you, and then I will finally become a pirate getting her treasure._

~1~1~1~1~1~

Arms crossed, Zelda frequently checked each side as she waited alone in an alley. Above her an open window where Dark had entered to wash and change clothes. He had asked her if she wanted to go up, but she had decline his offer. 'Scream if you get in trouble and I'll come,' he told her, just seconds away from climbing up some stack up boxes to his closed up window.

Five mintues. Five minutes had passed by already as Zelda went to count up to sixty again. _After what I have been though how could I feel safe in an alley alone again?_

If she strained her ears, Zelda could hear men laughing from inside the building, having an early meal then one women shouting somewhere in the second floor to keep the noise down. Dark had mentioned to her that half of the courtesans would be sleeping at this hour—only rising thirty minutes before dinner. The rest would be helping out in the bar or out and about. The sounds of the builders and other workers hushing up, the rest of the outside activity was heard.

Every merchant was heading out to their homes, pouches filled and only little goods to take back. _Would they come back tomorrow?_

Maybe if she liked Princess Midna, she'll take her out to the square.

Since she was at Dinja district—thanks to Dark on telling her where they were heading and to her light questions—she knew that they were close to the entrance. _Not that I can tell by the Castle,_ Zelda thought.

It did made her happy when he had started to talk to her after she was puzzling over if she should regret kissing him or not. Kisses were shared by loved ones or with permission, right? It may had felt right, but maybe she should have asked him first. She could still recall his shocked reaction after pulling back from the kiss.

It must have been because he kissed a princess for the first time. A giggle almost escaped her mouth on that thought.

Giving up on counting after straying thoughts Zelda glance up just in time for Dark's head to pop out. "Come down," he said.

Taking the hint to move aside she did so and heard the light thump with rustling. She turned around to face him.

He wore a faded green tunic with white pants, plus a black cape decorated of yellow trims. On his head a green cap that flowed down to his shoulder blades. A light red mark of his injury showed since the bandage was gone from his cheek. The belt with his pouches was still on him.

She stared at bit longer, so taken back on seeing a different color on him. She smiled and said, "You look nice." _Different, but nice._

It brought a corner of his lips to raise. "I only have this tunic to help if I don't want to draw too much attention on me in crowds. It also helps since they know the 'assassin' appears in all black." He stopped and shook his head. "But enough of that—are you hungry?"

"A little, actually," she answered to be polite.

"If we're lucky some vendor might still be selling some snacks then,' he told her. For a moment, she saw how he almost leaned out his hand before dropping it to his side. "Just stay close to me, okay?" With that questioned said he pulled over his cape to cover half his face.

She nodded and took a step forward to be close to his right side. Both exiting the bar's alley—strange to think he lived in a bar with courtesans; however, she did not allow it to bug her. Sticking close to the edge of the street, she stuck out her hand to take hold of his flowing cape. _I'll give a light tug if I get pulled away,_ she told herself.

He flinched and glanced back to her. There was no words needed, as he understood by her calm face and her hand on his cape. An alarming thought rose in her mind: what if he thought of her as a sister by this. _No, no he knows if anything happens, I will give a tug. That's all,_ Zelda tried convincing herself.

"Out of the way—get out of the way I say!" A man's voice shouted above the crowd's noise.

Turning her head, she froze in horror on the sight of Ganondorf on top of a black horse. Next to him was a woman that she assume was Aveil. Her used hand now clutching tight that pulled back Dark who had still been walking away. He coughed yet walked back two steps backwards to lessen the choking hold. Once he saw what she was seeing, he straighten up with a keen focus.

How could she forget about Ganondorf being out-and-about from the castle? She needed to hide before he could see her and tell her father. If only she _could_ move! She started to panic within herself. _I froze into place—oh, no this can't be happening to me; I need to move!_ Rooted into place, instead of seeing how everyone was moving out of the way for two higher-up people surrounded by guards, her eyes stayed glue to her fiancé's form.

It might have been her stares out of many eyes because his amber eyes went straight to hers. Her skin could no longer go paler as her blood went cold on the intense stare. She could see him frowned and the realization coming to light. He glance away and she took a shaky breath. She needed to go back now or less make the trouble more badly once her father found out about this. "I need to go home," Zelda said to Dark as she tugged on his cape.

She ignored how she was trembling.

The assassin looked down at her, looked at the back of Ganondorf's, then back at her face again. "Right, unless they get a good clearing we should be able to make it there first." He took hold of her hand and gave a light squeeze.

She gave him a small smile in return despite knowing it would be hopeless anyway. She wouldn't be able to run in this dress nor climb as he could. Nonetheless…

_Thank you._ She needed to stay calm. If she made it there too late she would need to hold her head up high. _I am a princess of Hyrule and Uniti. Soon-to-be Queen, so I need to stay strong. I never showed fear of Ganondorf and I should not start now._

~1~1~1~1~1~

Avilina had hoped that being with James would be a good distraction from being worried about Zelda out with Ashei in town. _Zelda is fine, she's fine with Ashei taking care of her out there._ Out of habit, she started to nimble on her thumb's nail, her eyes staring at the wall behind them that separate the castle and its town. _But they should be back already; if only I had kept track of time._

A tan hand reached out to grab her hand. "Lina, my love, I thought you got rid of that habit?" James _tsk_ed at her. Lina, her nickname from James.

She sighed and let her hand go limp in his embrace. "I'm just worried about her, James. I used to be jealous of her, but yesterday when I finally faced her I was happy…I could smile again. She considers me a friend (my mom wanted that of us), but I consider her a sister. Plus, she today when she fainted she screamed out some words: _It's coming_. She sounded scared, James, and I promise her that I will protect her, but…I don't know how."

She stopped short; catching some needed air in her lungs. "Sorry, I—

James chuckled and shook his head. He patted her head to which she blushed on his affection. "It's okay. You have a good heart, and that's one of the reasons that I love you—cherish you forever, so I know you will do your best on protecting your princess, your friend, your sister."

She cupped her cheeks and giggled at him. She could always count on her lover to bring her up when down.

They sat together close to the horse stables where thick patches of grass was allow to grow. Few people walked this path at this hour, allowing Avilina to spread her legs out rather than have them tuck under her thighs. The sounds and smell of the horses filled the area. All from the nobles and important knights visiting in such a rush.

Only the royal horses lived in the Castle's stables that rested in the side. James had came outside to lend a helping hand and for the extra rupees he would get.

Avilina's eyes searched for any signs of Zelda and Ashei returning. The worry inside her heart still there, tiny, but there. _Oh please, please, please don't let anything had had happen to them!_

"I should go inside and see if they came back already," Avilina said to him as she rose from the ground. "I might have missed them when I went inside the stables earlier."

James stood up too and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "It will be okay, Lina, so no need to over-worry yourself for nothing. Anyway, tonight at our usual place?"

She nodded and he let his hands dropped. He gave a wave and left to go back inside the stables and she watched him go for a little bit. Spinning around she smooth out her dress and took off.

She remember how she told Zelda how her fiancé would be a perfect match, but now she was second-guessing herself if the match was ideal.

Maybe she should marry a man that would support her and love her while still having king material. A man like James. Ganondorf, she saw from a distance, probably wouldn't spend too much time with Zelda unless it was to reproduce for a heir. She tapped her chin in thought.

_It's too late anyway—soon they'll be married and will have to work out their lifestyles together. Besides, maybe they will support each other if it meant well-being for their kingdom._

She smiled, feeling glad that she didn't start worrying for 'nothing.' The guards from earlier saw her and let her in by opening the gate halfway. She gave a few a light wave and stopped on the sight of Wania jogging her way.

Huffing a bit the redheaded girl stopped in her tracks and took a moment to catch some breath. Pushing aside her small curly bang Wania greeted her, "Hi, Berlin was looking for you, Avilina. Wants you to prepare a room for Princess Midna since she will be visiting tomorrow. And I got…"

She took a long paper from her apron's pocket and waved it in the air. "I got the duty of grocery shopping, yay me, I guess!"

Avilina watched her pocketed it away with a pat with confusion. "I thought an errand boy would be doing that—did Felicie send him out and forgot more stuff was needed?"

"Nay, we were actually going to use the errand kid and his brother, but the poor boy is already working hard!" she chided to her. She turned her head around and saw an escorting guard. "Well, I need to get going since my protector slash poor helper is coming. Come by the kitchen when you get the time, okay?"

"Sure, I will," Avilina said before bidding her farewell. Mentally she was excited for the ball for it would mean seeing all the pretty gowns and hearing wonderfully music. Then afterwards would be the staff's own party. _I'll get to dance with James. Once Zelda comes back safe, everything will turn out nice._

She blinked and saw ahead where the doors to the castle opened up once more. Four messenger boys came out, ready to do their hired work. Behind them the king and his two advisors. It would be odd if the king was just coming outside to watch the messengers go. Plus with his advisors it meant something else.

Bowing her head at their direction she went around to avoid bumping into them. _I wonder if it is the Midora Princess, who is already coming here then._

Wishing to linger nearby to find out she decided to see if Zelda had indeed came earlier or not was more important. Unknown to her standing in the corner of the great hall was the same Gerudo woman waiting with her arms crossed. Her eyes closed and her fingers tapped against her bicep.

~1~1~1~1~1~

She was close to out of breath, yet she tried not to stop Dark when the sight of her home came taller and taller. _We're almost there._ They had taken most of the alleys that Dark knew as shortcuts. He made no comments on how they had to stop when her dress was caught at times, despite how she carried one edge to help her run.

Leg muscles burning she slipped her hand out of Dark's grip and bended over, panting now. _I can't stop now; I need to keep going._ She could see the multiple rips on her dress. _Once I get back I need to quickly get out of this and get rid of it._

"Zelda," Dark started to say.

She rose up a hand to silence him. "I…can keep going."

A princess wasn't like a prince. Where a prince learned swordplay and military tactical action, a princess learned to sew and how to charm. A prince grew up into a king fit and strong and a princess into a queen soft and beautiful. It was a miracle that she even ran this far into Nigeto District without falling down to her knees.

About to straighten up she grew startled when she was pick off her feet. She placed a hand on Dark's shoulder to steady herself. "W-what are you doing?" she questioned him.

He gave her a simple answer, "Carrying you."

"Dark, people are going to stare!"

"Not if you think they are." He looked down and said, "Just focus on the sky, princess."

Feeling no point in arguing with him and actually appreciating that her muscles could take a break, she settled down and stared at him under her eyelashes. She wanted another kiss, but brought the desire together before tossing it away. Just as it was close to the ending of summer, the sun wouldn't go down for another three and a half hours.

She blinked and realized it was comfortable being carry by him.

Viewing around she saw how close they were to the wall, a block away from the entrance. Luck not on her side she watched as Ganondorf entered with Aveil and their escorts. Her shoulders slumped even when she already prepared herself for defeat. _I can't go through the front doors anytime soon. Not even with my dress ripped._

"Hold tight, princess," Dark told her as he tried to comb one of his pouches for something. Still searching for the item, he headed to the left side of the wall where there close to it from the other side was a tall raspberry tree.

"What for—?"

Finding what he was looking for he pulled out his clawshot. She stared at it for few seconds then asked, "You intend to_ jump_ over the wall?"

"Ouch, no need to doubt me with disbelieve, princess." He grinned at her, letting her know he was being a little playful and not feeling hurt on the words.

Sighing and giving a nodded, she wrapped both her arms around his neck, and rested her chin on the crook of his neck. She took a deep breath and heard the sound of the clawshot shot out. A gasp escaped her lips as they were jerk from the ground, yet she also managed to hear a soft pop from Dark's shoulder.

The air whipping her hair around with her dress, she shut her eyes and waited for the moment to be over. The force fading she sensed him grab hold of something. A branch as she felt leaves and tiny branches touching against them. She opened her eyes and took a shaky breath. _Don't look down, don't look down._

Close to the thicker parts of the tree she could make out raspberries that the birds haven't manage to eaten yet.

"Here I don't know if you want to climb down and go around, and I go distract everyone into chasing me away."

_Awful choice_, Zelda thought, _my father would immediately want to know of my safely. Plus it would risk your life if you get caught._ So she told him no. Seeing that he was going to put away the clawshot she stopped his hand by placing a hand on his arm. She tilted her chin at him and asked him, "Can you take me to my room?"

* * *

~64~64~64~64~64~

*Puts up a list of characters on a dartboard and gets ready a dart* Oh, this? Um…. Just in case my hands slips and a character….just randomly happens to….take a long nap….in the next chapter. Well, maybe not the next chapter.

*Nigeto not an official name at the moment. Might change in the future*

Also I am thinking of using my fictionpress account again just to put up some chapters of the 'short-stories' that I am trying to make. If you guys look at my profile at times I put up updates. At chapter two at the moment, but it would be nice to see what you guys think of the first few chapters and see what needs fixing. I'll go back to them to fix them once I finish the rest of the chapters. ^^

Let me know what you guys think. I might plan on putting them up next month. Hopefully I will be halfway finish with chapter two by then.

Back to this story now. ^^ This might be the only chapter for Aveil, so wow one pov for the villain's side, right? Plus I think we are at the halfway point of this story. I do plan on ending this story with 100k. We might reach it, past it, or get close to it. : )

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	8. Chapter 8 gasp an update after a year?

((((Note!))) This is a first draft. **It is not edited**! You may find few things that I put in so I can go back and input the info later as I edit. Not much I hope but they will be something like this [put in building's name] [forgot character's name from chapter 2], etc.

Just finished the chapter last night, and since I am at a library now with limited wifi at home I'm going to post it here now. It's been like a year since I posted the last chapter, and I'm know I am going to work on Chapter 9 for the next two days before I switch to my NaNoProject for the next week. Then after that week it will be back to Legend of Zelda fic. Making it a habit to at least write every day. : 3

* * *

Chapter 8

"You can stay a bit and rest your arm," Zelda told him as she entered her room. The balcony door unlock as usual.

She turned her head to see him halfway ready to jump down. He touched his shoulder, his face showing discomfort when he tried rolling it. She had knew when she heard the pop when they flew over the wall by Dark's hookshot, the force going against his arm that hold onto the tool. She wonder how much he could use it before it could pull off his arm or strain it to which he would have to let it rest.

He shook his head. "Kind of you to offer, but I should get going already. It will be wrong if someone comes in and sees me with you," he said.

The urge to roll her eyes was small as she crossed her arms and faced him. "I'll lock the door. Dark, please this is the least I can do for you since you brought me here."

She stare at him, almost challenging him to argue against that. His shoulders slump and he pulled his leg over the rail. She almost felt guilty on forcing him to stay against his will. He grinned at her. "If my princess wishes for me to stay, then I shall stay."

"I wish," she unexpectedly said. She had to resist the urge to clasp her hands over her mouth. "You can take a seat on that chair or sit on my bed," She locked the door and finished what she was saying, "I'm going to change quickly."

She watched him in the corner of her eye as he took a seat on her vanity's chair. She headed to her dresser and looked for a simple dress. Something that she could slip on herself. She pulled out an aqua green dress with flowery imprints of pink and yellow threads. She haven't wore this one over three years when her father brought it for her. The memory faint in her mind on the sight of the dress.

She studied it while nibbling the side of her gum in thought. Deciding, she took it with her to her bathroom.

Tossing it on the rim of the tub, her dress was strip off in a hurry. The stiff elbow almost ignored despite it making her remembering not to bend her arm too much. She put on the other dress and found that it shrink over the years. The rim of her dress once had come close to touching her ankles now halfway down her lower legs. The chest a little tight that wouldn't permit her to take deep breaths.

She smoothed out the wrinkles, and wished that the dress wasn't that much tight against her breasts that she almost wanted to pick it up a bit. She'll just have to look for a scarf to place around her neck and try covering up a bit for her comfort. A small inhale, she opened the door and strolled out.

A tiny smile grew on the sight of the assassin laying on her bed. His arms spread out as his face looked up to the ceiling.

On the door opening and the sight of her appearing, he pop up and gave his shoulder a rub, staring at her dress. A light swirl from her dress as she spun around to her closet again in her hunt for a scarf. She settled for a dark green cloak instead. "You look beautiful as always," said Dark, when she faced him again.

He flinched when he realized that words had slipped from his mind. Still she smiled, touched on the words. Before she could thank him of the words, he got off the bed, heading to the balcony. "I should get going."

She went to him when he opened the doors, letting in the nice gust of air. "How can I meet you again?" She didn't want to go back outside alone for a while now due to the tragic event earlier.

He faced her, one hand still on the knob. "I'll come to you—I don't you to get hurt or lose you."

She placed her hand on the other knob, staring up at him. The memory of their kiss fresh again in her mind. She let go and reached up to him to have another one. He leaned halfway down to meet her lips.

Short, but sweet.

He pulled away, almost flushing of the tender moment they shared. "I shouldn't encourage you," he told her. "I'm an Assassin—a killer—touching you with tainted hands."

She said nothing, letting him talk until he finished. Her lips warm and tingling of the sensation. "But you don't enjoy the killing, do you? Plus you became an Assassin because I couldn't do nothing to help your brother when he came to me for help."

She glanced outside, missing the split second expression of confusion on his face. Yes, she was young back then, but it haunted her now when she remembered the boy in the Royal Garden. She couldn't help him, and even now that she was older, she was still weak against Ganondorf and her father.

She kept going, "I know I'm powerless, but if we work together we can bring Lord Ganondorf to justice. You don't have to stain your hands or your blade anymore. I'll even pardon you of the crimes you committed to get to Lord Ganondorf."

He glanced down at his hands and Zelda hoped that he was considering on taking this choice. No more bloodshed.

The path of Assassin no more.

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, princess, but my fate has be chosen when Ganondorf attacked my village that night. I swore revenge for my people, and…to protect you by getting rid of him. Your father won't charge him of any crimes, and why should he trust a word of an assassin in the first place?"

She took a deep breath. "But you are not alone, right? You're part of a resistance, so adding in their words and evidence my father has to listen." If not, she knew now that Dark will kill Ganondorf no matter what, but her father will demand further for his death. People hated Ganondorf, so they won't bother hunting the assassin down for doing a good deed in their eyes.

And lies spreading of her approving the match of Ganondorf it would only be a matter of time before she was despise along with her father. With the capture of the Geru Lord, she and Ordon's boys could get answers from him. Why cause all this trouble? To destroy a village and replace the killed leader with one of his own? It can't be just to be King only. He was working on something big for the results, and she didn't know when the deadline would arrive for it.

Somehow, when she looked at him, she knew the assassin wasn't going to change his mind. He was dead-set on killing Ganondorf. _And what is holding you back then, Dark?_ She thought to herself. Was he holding back and first killing all of Ganondorf's men, as payback for every villager slayed on that night his life was change forever? Well, until than she had time to get lots evidence against Ganondorf.

Dark sighed again. He walked outside alone and she stayed in her spot.

_I won't fail you or my people, Dark._

Ganondorf had created a mess and she needed to find a clean way to fix it all up. It was a good thing she wasn't completely alone on this. Much as she wanted to stay and talk to him, Zelda knew she had to go downstairs and make herself known. Let her father know that she has be in her room the whole time in case he decided to have a search party formed.

"I should go downstairs to let them know that I'm inside," she started to say. "We'll continue this later, okay?"

He turned around and nodded. "Until then." He hesitated, and then added in, "If you like I can try to come tonight to check up on you."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll wait for you."

He spun back around, clearly not expecting her to agree on that. Then he took out his hookshot and took off. She shut the doors and leaving her room also, she braced herself as she headed down the hallway.

She knew it was wrong to lie, but by showing herself coming out of the castle to her father, maybe she wouldn't have to completely. A semi-lie on her part. Only, however, it would be her words against Ganondorf's if he already told the king about seeing her out in town alone. She made a face on that thought.

_He can't take his side forever—I am his daughter and only heir_. Down the stairs she went, taking in and out breaths to steady her heartbeats. _Be confident on myself; be strong_. It would be a step forward in a good direction if she could get her father back on her side. She confronted him long ago, and if she had to, she would do it again in the right time for a different reason.

With evidence, he would have to listen to her.

The servants that gathered, blocking the entrance to the Great Hall, Zelda knew they were listening in to get details to spread out the news first later. She could hear loud voices of arguments in the hall. The women and men harshly whispering to each other of either questions or details. Some that spotted her coming their way gasped and moved out of the way, touching the arms of their fellow staffs.

She smiled at them and headed inside through an open path. The entrance was open with few guards that should have be guarding it, outside alongside her father. The princess could make out her father arguing to the Geru Lord. On the lord's side was a Gerudo dressed like a hylian man out for a simple horseback run.

Her red hair in a messy ponytail from the wind perhaps. Her skin pale compare to her fellow sisters and Ganondorf. The simple clothing wrinkled, yet the woman had no care to smooth them out as she listened to the men exchanged words with crossed arms. She rolled her head until she spotted her. A red eyebrow going up on the sight of the princess coming toward them from a different direction.

Zelda could see her mouth moving, interrupting the two men as every pair of eyes went to her. She felt glad that her feet didn't melt or her body flinching on the sight of her father's eyes. Glaring before turning into confusion on recognition of her. Ganondorf's reaction only frowning with thin lips. No doubt trying to figure out how she came out of the castle rather than coming in from the gates.

She was also glad that the assassin got away without being see; judging the positions and postures of the men and women. That, and her father not shouting for the head of the assassin. The smile that she flashed to the servants faded from her lips.

Maybe it didn't felt right to have it on her face or for the fact that Ganondorf was by her father's side. She could even feel the negative energy her father had generated. Almost suffocating her and her strength to continue forward.

"What is the commotion all about, Father?" she managed to question with a steady voice. "I was on my way to the garden again for fresh air, when I heard the servants talking of Ganondorf's arrival," she added.

The King stared at her hard, trying to figure out a deep puzzle. He glanced to Ganondorf, which prompted the man to speak up. "We were about to form a search party for you, my princess. But it seems you managed to sneak back inside."

She frowned, her heart beating hard. She hated herself when she felt her eyes slightly widen before her face relaxed. "What do you mean, Lord Ganondorf? I was here in the castle—in my room—the whole time today. What reason could you have that I left in the first place on my own?"

His lips tighten on her words. "I saw you out in town alone." He looked at her clothing—different from the one he saw her in before.

Her father took hold of her arm. "Did you sneaked out of the castle, Zelda? Answer me truthfully."

She stared at him, fighting back the little urge to glance away. His hold a bit too tight to her likening but she didn't show or tell of her discomfort. "Why would I be out there alone, father? When someone could take advantage of me?"

It came close of a slip to say, 'When there is an assassin after me,' but that could make her father remember about him. In the corner of her eye, Zelda could see the woman shaking her head at the replies. Zelda ignored it, turning her face to Ganondorf to tell him, "Maybe you saw someone else that looked like me from a distance."

_I'm not the only one with blonde hair and blue eyes after all_.

He take a straight face, but for only a split second, a small smile broke through. He motioned to a guard that stood few feet away from them to come forward. To her stunned horror, a guard stepped forward and took off his helmet. His armor different from the other two that stood behind him. Even bit different from the other guards that patrol inside. His tunic thrown over his light armor the color of light green rather than blue or red.

One of the guards for the gates' duty. If Ganondorf had motioned for him, he must be one of the ones that saw her went through.

"Captain, tell us do you recall letting the princess leave the grounds earlier today?"

She _had_ forgotten about the guards that saw her out, true. Couldn't recall each faces of the guards, but didn't she told them not to tell her father? She could only hope that he won't tell them the truth or that he forgot. But then, who could forget about a princess leaving to the castle with only one guard?

"Not on my shift, no. Perhaps Felix had before I took over, but I would have remember letting the King's daughter pass. Not that I would have due to the strict orders, that is."

His was different from the one from before. That didn't mean Zelda was safe from trouble. Luckily, the women sighed and waved her hand to the two men. "Gentlemen, why don't you settle this inside, now that the princess is here with us? Now, you don't have to gather up men to go out and search for her. The sun is hot, and I would rather hate to see my skin red as my hair," the lady said.

Zelda's father turned to her. "I apologize for my rudeness, Lady Aveil. I'll have refreshments ready for you inside before we settle to business. Please follow Ganondorf and my guards."

They left, and her father turned to her with a disappointed glance. "I know you left, Zelda. You should have told me the truth rather shot back a question. You could have be killed out there by that lone assassin."

"What if that assassin wasn't after me?" She told him. _And you never believe me when I try telling you about Ganondorf_. He frowned at her, so she quickly added in, "I'm sorry, I was angry, father. However, my reason was good at the end."

He snapped his fingers and pointed them to her as two guards went to her side. "You have disappointed me far too many times, Zelda. Take her to her room, and make sure she stays there."

It stung her, but gathering up her feelings, she tried to toss it away. She wasn't going to get emotional out here. Yet her eyes started to water up against her will, so she quickly headed back inside with her two 'guards.' Her hands clutched to her sides, her strides long.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Aveil took a sip of the white wine that had a hint of grape to it. Different from Geru's and Ordon's wine. Yet she made a small face of the taste. Too light and sweet to her taste buds. "So did you really see her outside?" she finally asked, hating the aftertaste of the wine.

The king's guards that helped escort them to the cozy room stood outside, guarding the doors. Leaving Ganondorf, the Gerudo captain, and herself in the room only. She sat on the left side of her leader, while the captain of the Gerudo women stood behind his chair. They waited for the king and the servants that would bring food and other drinks to the tired comers. The white wine the only thing left unfinished from the meeting before they arrived.

Ganondorf rested one elbow on the table before leaning his cheek on his fist. Silent. Almost a blank expression expect for occasional fuming shining through. A shiver went through each time it lingered on his face. She could almost feel the angry flowing out of him, ready to break out of him.

He took a sharp inhale than said, "I looked at her straight in the eyes, and you know what I saw?" She didn't answered and he didn't want her to either. "Fear."

The Gerudo woman standing behind him spoke up, "Would you like me to watch her then?"

He leaned back, brushing off her question with a wave of his hand. "I'll make sure she'll stays at her room for the next three days, but watch who comes and goes from her room."

Aveil played with her glass with the wine inside. Making a water tornado as she glanced through the glass with light reflecting on it. The captain stayed at her spot, waiting since Ganondorf didn't dismissed her and sounded like he had more to say.

"She was with a man. A man in fine green clothing and had black hair, if I recall. And she came from inside the castle as if she never left the grounds. He must have helped her. Have your women search for him, and seize him. He must be someone important that I don't know of, that is helping her.

I want answers…I want to punish her."

Aveil's breath hitched while the Gerudo shivered almost pleasantly on those words. The noble lady placed down her glass. How she missed Vaati. He would have made the mood in here little brighter. It also brought to her attention how different she was becoming from her own kind. The Geru women loved strong, powerful men. Not kind and considerate ones.

Ganondorf continued, "And bring your report tonight at the royal ground. I hope you gather enough information of who could be possible be helping the assassin."

"I have some suspects, yes."

On the sounds of footsteps, they hushed up. The assassin...how she wanted to kill him already. It almost brought her guilt to have forgot about him and his evil doings. No one else in their group wanted to go out and kill him themselves. So it left the assassin free to continue on the killing of each member. But if Ganondorf and [[ Gerudo captain's name ]] were right, someone in their group was a traitor. Or the assassin had friends in the shadows, listening.

But one day—she hoped for that day to come soon—the killer would finally pay. _Wait, until I get my hands on you Assassin. I'll make you pay slowly with your life._

Ganondorf looked at her, and she didn't need no words spoken to know what to do. She smiled and laughed just as the doors opened for the King and his two advisors.

~1~1~1~1~1~

The princess sat on her bed, a pillow propped between her stomach and her raised thighs. Tears already stain the white cushion, showing a large puddle of wetness. She sniffed and looked around for her soft tissue. She wiped her nose when a knock sounded.

She waited to know that it wasn't her father or her fiancé. She had half the mind to send whoever it was away. The last thing she needed was words spreading of the princess crying. Putting two-and-two together of the what happened outside earlier won't be hard to know why.

And it almost felt nice being alone in her room to release the tears. Almost. She glanced to the balcony doors. Dark, the Assassin, wasn't there. It was a stupid thing on her part to want him back already when it wasn't even evening yet. He was one of the only ones she could talk to about Ganondorf, and the problems he was creating. How he seem to take her father away from her.

Dark had told her that there were few resistances—four of them—that she knew. Ones that wore a pin of a sword and shield. Sword and shield. Where had she seen someone that wore one before?

She almost wanted to rub her temples on trying to shift through memories for that person. Another knock sounded. She almost shouted for the knocker to go away. It could be the three ladies from earlier, wanting more news. Than a familiar female voice. "Zelda, it's me."

Avilina.

"Come in," she shouted as she wiped her eyes and cheeks.

Avilina came in with a tray of soup and Ashei behind her. She could see the two guards on each side of the doorway. The female guard closed the door with a wrapped item in one hand. The maid coming to Zelda's side with a half-smile on her face.

The young woman made no comment of the pillow or on the sight of the princess's tear-streaked face. "I brought you soup, Zelda." A paused as Zelda thanked her for the light food. "Ashei and me heard and saw what happened out there. I wanted Ashei to come to your defense—

Ashei cut in, "It won't be right, and probably got us into trouble. It won't do us good if I get punished and have to stay away from you."

Then she did something unexpected to Zelda; she briefly showed her the pin that Dark had told her about. The pin in her hand that carried the wrapped item. Zelda's eyes widen an inch for a split second on that discovery. _No wonder Dark's friend went to her_.

Then a memory surfaced on seeing the pin. Shad, the King's youngest advisor had be wearing one in the library.

Ashei gave out a little smile, and gave her the round covered object. The pin placed on her collar shirt underneath the armor, close to her heart. Zelda unwrapped the wrapper to reveal a water globe. She gaped at the beauty of it. A gray wolf howling on a little cliff. As she shake it, inside flew up tiny snowflakes around the lone wolf. Underneath it, a knob to play a little melody. The scene looking genuine real inside the globe with the wolf howling to the harmony.

"It's pretty, and an amazing craft," Zelda commented. The two women at her side agreed. The Midora Princess will surely love it as a welcome gift.

Avilina shook her head. "Anyway, I don't know how you managed to get inside, but you shouldn't have left Ashei's side. You could have gotten hurt out there alone."

Ashei answered instead of the princess. "Avilina, she wasn't alone. She was with one of my friends that knew a way to maneuver through crowds and come here quick. I trust him on the Princess's safety."

Zelda placed the water globe next to the book on her bedside. The melody finishing up and the snow no longer floating in the 'air.'

Ashei stood up and did a quick stretch of her arms and back. "Anyway, I'm off to patrol duty around the town." A paused than a question, "Do you want me to come check up on you later, yeah?"

Zelda kept her face relaxed on the thought of Dark coming back sometime at evening. She didn't need them to see her blushing to ask her questions to figure out why. "I'll be okay, but thank you, Ashei."

The stoic guard left. Zelda took a small sip of her soup—warm and tasting like chicken. It was chicken soup with potatoes, carrots, and cabbage put together. The liquid golden brown. Avilina stared down at her hands, silent.

"Zelda, I had be thinking and I think you shouldn't risk your life. If you need something from town, send me. I'll be your messenger—your errand girl—as long as you stay safe." The said-princess placed down her spoon to listen to the maid's words. Grimacing, but said nothing as she listened. "And your father won't get angry at you anymore," the maid added in.

The princess reached over to rest her hand on the maid's clasped hands. She smiled at the girl when she looked up to her. "I appreciate that, Avilina."

The offer was tempting. Avilina could be her messenger to Dark and Shad since she was confine to her room. Until the ball tomorrow and for the wedding between Ganondorf and her. Which she hoped won't happen at all.

Once she meet Dark again tonight, she'll take to Shad tomorrow. They had to act quickly. Unless, after she told Dark about the moved up dates, they would already. _Maybe Shad can help me find a way to arrest Ganondorf or something._

So Zelda said, "Can you find Shad and tell him to meet me tomorrow before lunch?"

~1~1~1~1~1~

He could still feel her lips even at the hour of evening. He rolled his shoulders then his neck as he stood over the people below. He didn't want to regret kissing the princess. Kissing her two times now. He got on his knees and rested the back of his hand over his mouth.

Dark knew he shouldn't have kissed her.

It was wrong, and anything could happen to him in the end. And again, he was an Assassin while she was a Princess. Yet he couldn't deny that she wanted to kiss him on those times. A strong feeling and hypnotize, he also couldn't deny the urge to kiss her each time. Each time he looked to her face—her blue eyes—he felt a feeling of meeting an old friend–a long lost lover again.

Now he had offered to come again to her room to check up on her at night. Oh, goddesses the news it would cause if he should be caught alone with her. Even thinking about it didn't sound like a noble knight thing to do or say.

He turned his hand into a fist and lightly smacked his forehead few times. What if he got a mission tonight or forget?

He paused his smacking on that question—already knowing the simple answers.

Dark won't forget to check up on her. It already burned in his mind and heart. Even if he to go somewhere far from her room he would keep his word to go to her.

Deep in his thoughts, Dark didn't notice Sheik who had rested against the edge to stare down at the ground, silent and patient. Until the assassin started to come back to reality. He didn't flinched or get annoyed on the sight of his friend.

"Do you want me to ask about your day spent with her?" Sheik said, almost serious until a grin broke through at the end. His bandaged arms crossed against his chest in a loose way.

He almost answered 'later' but they were high above and alone. Plus, he never told Sheik about meeting the princess for the first time in such a long time just yesterday. It might help get some rational thoughts or inputs from someone else. To stop these conflicting emotions inside him. The first step was admitting aloud and telling his friend of the first feeling he was having to the princess.

"I'm in love with her," he finally blurted out. He looked up to the sky of conflicting evening colors. _I'm in love with her, and I shouldn't be yet I am. _

On his friend staying quiet, Dark turned to him to find the Sheikah stunned. His arms dropped to his side.

"…Okay, I should have expected that because of what happened in alleyway." Sheik slowly said.

Dark could remember the angry he felt of the why that man was holding onto Zelda. The knife closed to her neck. The way he took the knife from her hands to punished him. No, to rid of him. The angry going in each plunged until the man laid dead.

His friend pushed back his golden bang, his bearings collected. "So what are you going to do about that–loving her and all?"

The Assassin sighed, "Don't know yet. Do you think it will get in my way of my goal to killing Ganondorf?"

Sheik cocked his head to the side. "Love or Revenge…?" The Sheikah went to the Assassin's side to rest a bandaged hand on his shoulder. "Dark, I would like to say you don't have to choose between the two. But really, it is up to you both. Mostly you since you are fixed on revenge since you were young."

Dark thought of his words, until they both heard the sounds of a guard climbing up the building. They looked at each other, and together, jumped to the next one on their right side without a word. It was time to leave and get out of the rooftops. The guards and Ganondorf were learning to take to patrolling above also since Dark always attacked from the sky and escape back up too.

They heard few shouts of the male guards warning them off the rooftops. Not realizing that one of them in fine green clothes was really the Assassin himself. One guard pulled out his sword to show he meant that he was serious in wanting them off. They ignored him and quickly went to the next building to avoid a fight that might attract more guards to their location.

But Sheik had to knock the aggressive guard quickly when he tried to follow them, still shouting for them to get down. Few people that wander close to the hour of evening glanced up to try to see the source of the shouting. Half of windows opened up and the rest closed shut. Like the out-cold guard, they had to silence more like him. Some of them archers that released warning shots after brief shouts to them.

To avoid killing them, and not wearing his enchantment gauntlet today, Dark could only rely on Sheik to use his as the Assassin distracted and dodged as he did. It came almost to the point where they both almost made a game out of it.

Halfway to the district were Telma's bar was at, they both jumped down to the street. It wasn't a long walk to reach their destination. And perhaps if they were in a hurry they would have continued on rooftops even if they use the clawshots or other means to cross over if some prove to be difficult to jump. But as they would be early to the meeting and having enjoyed the thrill of their 'little game,' they chose to walk to the bar.

Full of energy now from it, Dark grinned as she stretched his arms over his head. It was almost a shame to him that tonight there was a meeting rather than a mission. His muscles hummed, ready to run, jump, be stealthy, etc. It felt pleasant.

They crossed the street toward the bar. Passing folks twice glanced at Sheik due to him wearing many bindings.

If Dark got any stares it would be from the women caught fancy of his looks, or any new young pickpockets trying to judge his worth he might carried on him. Unless his senses said otherwise, he paid no heed to the stares. The same could be said to Sheik, so used to the stunned and shocked eyes that he could ignore them with ease.

Telma's bar already opened to the evening and night's public had the front door wide open. The windows shutter's too that the lights poured out. Scenes happening inside could be seen to anyone walking pass—and close; which they could dare themselves a quick peek inside. Perhaps to see who's husband or sons was inside flirting and drinking or if there was any new girls in. Anything to spread around as gossip the next day or to be pleased that they knew no one of importance to them was in there.

With gossip and pleased customers that went, Telma's bar was becoming famous and popular to go. To have fun, to have a drink, or to go during the day for some decent food.

Music of hired musicians flowed from inside. Along with loud men's and girls' laughs at times.

Strolling inside, Dark could see another woman was the bartender tonight than Telma. She rubbed the beads of sweat from her forehead with a small towel before serving one of the men of his ordered drink. Yet on the sight of him over the man's head, a smile broke out as she gave him a seductive smile.

He ignored it, however, she didn't mind as she resumed tending to the six men she had on the bar stool.

The musicians in the little step-up stage were group together of a guitar, flute, drums, and trumpet. Currently they played a cheerful tone.

As they made their way to the staircase, few serving girls maneuvered their paths to cross his to greet him pleasantly. All noting of the new clothes he wore. A new look that they liked very much even if it didn't quite didn't go much for his eyes and hair. Still it was something different than black, grays, and whites.

Not many gave his friend much attention. Only few of them did give Sheik a brief hello, though their eyes didn't quite meet his. More focus on Dark instead.

Each giggled behind their unused hands as they left.

Sheik stared at each of them as they went with a blank expression. His wrapped hands brushing his crossed covered arms. "I'm almost tempted to tell each of them, 'Sorry, but he's got his eye on a certain princess, so his standards are really high!'"

The Assassin flinched on those words. He spun around, checking quickly if anyone close-by heard. Luckily, no one did. Sheik, after all, didn't yell it out for the whole room to hear. He briefly thought of making excuses of denials, yet…

He could only hissed out in the end, "Don't say that out loud! What if someone had heard you?"

Sheik stared at him. Then he answered to him, "I was only joking to you, but I can see I did wrong—

He froze with his eyes wide open. His words of what he was going to say gone. Dark could see why: Impa.

A tall woman with short whitish-blonde hair with only a single long braid over her right ear. Almost towering over them, she had her arms crossed as she silently stood to their side. She had a marking of bloodied tear underneath her right eye, along with three markings of small triangles just before the tear. Three same triangles as above the same eye. The symbol of her clan.

She wore light blue clothing that came close to being tight to her form. Several places it was almost obvious she wore armor pieces made of thick cushion with only a thin plate of iron.

Despite her standing there, it seem so sudden—like always.

So quiet on being there, waiting and not interrupting—again, like always.

It just felt like the old days again when he was younger. She could always seem too appeared out of nowhere and without you knowing until the end. For training or not. It was like her body was so used to being silent.

Impa, blinked, and knowing that she had their attention, spoke, "Greetings, my sons."

"Greetings, my Guardian Mother," they said in turn.

Dark wondered if Impa heard what they exchanged before Sheik took notice of her presence. If she would comment on it. Oh, goddesses he would preferred having Sheik knowing about his 'love affairs' than Impa at the moment. Until he was ready or unless he could manage to avoid loving the princess then he'll tell her.

That he fell in love with Princess Zelda and even kissed her twice!

Then he could face the scowling or lecture from her. And if she felt the importance of it, tell the other members of it.

Their Sheikah guardian motioned with her head for them to follow her up the stairs. Away from the main room of the bar. Away from the loud noise, despite still hearing the men talk and laugh along with the music, the group of three went to the end of the second floor hallway. All the doors they passed shut closed.

Without warning, Impa turned around and placed a firm hand on Dark's shoulder. He came close to raising his arm quickly to swat away her hand and pull out his sword—even if he didn't carry it on him—to defend himself. But he managed to resist his reflexes. She showed a short hint of amusement in her eyes and lips.

Then she grew serious as she dropped her hand from his shoulder.

"There's news spreading that a murder happened today," she started to say. Her words instantly grab hold of the two men's attention. A murder of who and why? Was it one of their own? They listened with focus to her continued words, "In an alley [in district] despite the man having no importance. They found a knife coated with blood that said to have be used against him. Leaving his cold body of multiple stab wounds."

"People fear either you are now attacking anyone regardless of status, or you are inspiring others. It doesn't helped that they know of the killing of some deformed servant serving under a Lord was killed in an alley too. People do not know why you are killing and the reasons for it, but I hope you had a good reason for it."

Dark listened to all her words. Truthfully, he _had_ forgotten about that kill. It didn't deserve to be remember at all. He could feel his blood boiled on how the man hold onto the Princess. How scared she was. The way he carried the knife too close to her neck as if almost ready to spill blood. And in front of him too!

He did deserved to die, Dark firmly thought. 'A man of no importance' shouldn't get the people to worry about their own lives. If they knew the reason of his death, they wouldn't even care about the murder.

Impa must have read his expression and on his body language—so loud and clear to know the emotions and thoughts. "I see," she whispered to herself.

The young male Sheikah, leaning against the wall, answered in Dark's stead. "He had a good reason; I can assume you on that, Mother Impa."

"Was it for Princess Zelda?"

Dark stayed silent on that question, his heart beating more. Perhaps she heard them after all. Then there was no reason to deny the question. So he said, "Yes, for her. I don't know if he was working for Ganondorf for whatever reason or knew of her identity and hoped to ransom her. I didn't think to ask him." He sighed and admitted to her, "Anger clouded my mind, and for that I am sorry, Impa."

She nodded after a second. "For Princess Zelda's life I accept your apology. Next time, control your anger, Dark. Don't make my years of training for you go wasted. It is not good to let your emotions get the best of you all the time."

"Yes, Master Impa."

She didn't appeared contented. "The meeting will start soon once Ashei and Shad arrive. It is best that we start it early than wait longer than need. Go gather the papers you got from your last mission, Dark, and meet us in the room."

Sheik didn't need Impa to say aloud to follow her as she took off without another word. A wave over his shoulder to Dark.

He saw it, but he was focus on his thoughts. Something was happening if Impa, and no doubt Auru too, felt the need to start the meeting quickly. They must have heard of the move-up dates of the wedding. Ganondorf must be getting desperate and might be planning something big. Dark would be glad if they could just grant him permission to just kill him already.

He sighed. Impa was right that he needed to control his anger, but he was slowly getting impatient again. She could probably see it in him. He would rush for the kill and ruin all their careful steps they had taken this far. In his reckless move, he could end up dead before he could kill Ganondorf. His goal, his revenge destroyed forever unless the Resistance could bring the downfall of the Lord.

No, he would get his chance to kill Ganondorf. Not tonight, but soon enough without rushing in unless for the killing blow.

The Lord won't get the chance to marry Zelda.

He headed to his room to get everything ready for the meeting.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Rusl took a long sip of his drink as he sat back comfortably, waiting for the meeting to take place. The drink was warm and almost sweet. Not his favorite, but the captain didn't know how much longer he would have to wait. And he didn't want to go home sober or drunk.

True he came two hours after dinner and his belly was only half-full, but he didn't want to offend Telma on her offer for a free drink. The said woman taking a gulp of her own created whiskey on the far end of the table. The supposed leader—even when he mostly says he is more of the advisor to the group—took to standing with his back against the map of Hyrule's town. His cup of water not touch.

On the table alone with the untouched water was bowels of fruit. Something that Telma brought herself in case anyone was hungry for some snacks during the gathering.

On the sounds of the door opening, all three heads turned to find Impa and Sheik coming in. Calm and silent each with the youngest behind the eldest. They heard the faint sounds of the evening crowd in the bar room before the thick door shut behind the pair.

In the other side, it would look like a wall along with the few others that had pinned blankets over them. Where they were decorate of different types of knights. The room they were in was in the other side of the supply room filled of barrels of drinks and food. Only by moving the fabric of the armored knight holding onto a shield could a person see the knob. But then no one that didn't know of the Resistance or didn't worked for Telma came down to the supply room at all.

"Dark will be down soon," Impa only said as she went to lean against the wall behind Rusl. Sheik followed her and did the same. A shadow following another shadow, Rusl amusingly thought. However, he didn't shut his red eyes as she did. Only crossed his arms and stared up at the ceiling.

As Impa told them, they didn't need to wait long before Dark came down with bundle of papers in one hand. Now they need Ashei and Shad before they could start.

When they arrived around thirty minutes later, they wore gray cloaks over them. Shad blushing that could only mean that Telma's girls had teased him for a bit. He avoided their eyes by glancing down at the floor and perhaps hoped that the hood would cast a good shadow over them. Ashei appeared annoyed yet she had faint traces of blush that disappeared when they entered the room and took off their hoods.

Rusl made no remarked on their expressions. And he didn't know or want to know if anyone else noticed. The two went to sit down. The young advisor rubbing his round glasses with the fabric of his cloak. His brown eyes not meeting any of the other members as he did his little task. The young woman leaned back against her chair and crossed both her legs and arms.

The door slowly shutting itself.

On the faint click of it, Auru moved more closely to the table. "Now that we are here, gathered, let us get down to the reason for the sudden call for this meeting. The reason is to plan the final stages now. The Geru Lord will now be desperate and might hurry along his unknown moves to achieve—again, still unknown—his goals. Our hawk has been shot down, so we suspect they know that we use the birds for info. But luckily the hawk was sent to Ashei and Shad, so they won't be able to crack down the words in them."

He frowned. "Just in case, Ashei, Shad I want you two to put away your pins for the time being. Our hawk had the Resistance's symbol around the chest. They might connect two-and-two if they even see your pins display on you two only."

The couple nodded to this with Shad taking off his pin to put away in one of his many pockets.

"Rusl and Telma, I know I don't have to tell you to hide yours," Auru continued.

Rusl smiled as he nodded. "Aye," he answered calmly.

Truth was he gave it to his eldest son, Colin. He gave it to him one day and told him, 'So you know that I am protecting the kingdom of Hyrule and will come home each day safe and sound. And each time I am away you can be the man of the house until I come back.'

His son stared with amazement on being given his father's pin, but near the end, Rusl did not miss the flash of fear and sadness. Perhaps, he spend too much time away from his home than he originally thought that he wasn't there to teach his son to be strong. His wife didn't keep it a secret how their son prefer being home with her than go play with the children in the area. How sometimes he was a target to be bullying around or made fun of for being weak.

Maybe one day he'll give a week of his full attention to his son. Or take him with him as he did his duty in hopes Colin will have strength and courage. He was smart and kind, yet too shy as his wife told him when she tried studying her son during her free time to figure out why he was being pick on or ignored.

Rusl came out of his memory quickly. He was too close to going back to the past to the point of zooming out of the rest of the meeting. Fortunately, he didn't linger too long in his memory.

Telma had winked at the Leader. "Luckily, I forget to put mine on most of the time."

"Well now that is over with—Impa and I recently learned that the wedding for Princess Zelda and Lord Ganondorf has be moved up. Interesting as the person who told the courtesan last night, he hasn't yet told his brother of it."

Rusl spoke up, "Do you supposed because we are pushing him into a corner?"

"Possible. If he does marry Zelda it would be considered treason to later come forward of his crimes. Unless we get the support of the whole town—or better the whole kingdom of Hyrule, at least—to overthrow him of the throne."

The stoic guard rested her arm on the table and tilted her head to Auru. "So, do we know his plans for the throne yet then? If that is the main reason for him to marrying the princess, yeah? What if when we go the King about him he doesn't listen to us but instead sides with him. It's coming to the point where he's putting a strain on his relationship between his daughter and him. Why don't we just have Dark kill the Lord Ganondorf already?"

Rusl saw the hint of the smile on Dark's face, but he missed the earlier frowned on the mention of the king 'putting a strain on his relationship.'

Impa went around the table to stand next to the leader. She spoke in a low calm voice, "It won't do good on us if we just go ahead and kill him. Dark will than forever be a hunted man and despise by the King of Hyrule. Even if some of the people might cheer on Dark, they'll later grow to hate him too. I can't say on the Princess's part."

The eldest Sheikah's eyes went to the Assassin before turning her full focus back to the guard. "Killing Lord Ganondorf is the last resort."

The bar owner tapped her fingers on the table. The young bounty hunter checked Dark's reaction to those last final words. And Shad agreed with Impa, which Ashei scoffed. "Fine, as you say so."

Dark shook his head almost in disgust or in angry. Yet he stayed silent while he only crossed his arms and looked to the map on his left side of the wall. The papers—despite being wrinkle—stayed on his hand. Rusl stayed on his spot. _Ah, kid_…

He had a special place for the assassin in his heart when he met him at such a young age. To see the fear and anger in his eyes with his cheeks stained of his tears. When he found him escaping the castle, almost chase by some guards thinking him as a thief sneaking around in the garden. The boy's excuse when caught was that he was waiting for the princess.

The captain then learned the fate of his birth home, Ordon, when the boy saw most didn't believe him. The guards didn't buy that either, but Rusl released them. He knew they wouldn't bother wasting the King's time on telling him about the little boy. The captain heard the honesty from the kid, so he took him back to the garden, knowing that the boy wished to head back. The princess wasn't back yet to the worry of the boy.

Rusl promised him to take him to the King after he make sure the King would be ready to accept his audience first, privately. When he learned of the King being busy in a meeting, he found Auru, the history tutor and first advisor to the king, instead.

He thought of taking the kid in, another member to add to his family, but the kid later disappeared. Years later, Rusl found him now a young man and different. With him was Impa and Sheik.

Now they worked together as the Resistance.

Auru cleared his throat. "As Master Impa said, killing Ganondorf should be the last resort. We have no solid evidence to sway the King's opinions. The others that Dark killed were most place by Ganondorf and had their own objections. The few others perhaps inspired or encouraged to misuse their roles for their own deeds."

Telma rubbed her temple. "I must have missed a few meetings or haven't paid much attention to most, but if you say that Dark has be killing the followers of that Lord than have we taken care of most already?" She paused and smiled on a thought. "Now that I recall, Dark's a wanted man now. Few men told my girls that last night before some papers were send this early morning. Sorry, Dark don't know if I still keep you here—don't want to encourage my girls to flirt with such dangerous handsome lad," she said to Dark at the end with a flirtiest wink.

Dark, seeing the wink and hearing the teasing words, smiled at her. "Still I don't want to danger you or your girls. Just say the words and I'll leave without a complaint."

"Nonsense, stay as long as you wish, honey."

Shad pushed back his spectacles to avoid them slipping off his nose further. "If we check out the papers from Lord Vaati feasibly we would have all the evidence we need to go against Lord Ganondorf. The others before avoid mentioning working for him or didn't keep records of any kind. Unless they burned anything that could be use against them."

"Well, it is a good thing we learned that Lord Vaati is the main one to keep records. As you once told us once you gathered enough evidence, Lord Vaati must be closer to the circle than the others despite appearing otherwise. Do you have the papers, Dark?" Auru asked.

He nodded, and placed them on the table for all to see. Shad perked up on that and stood up to stand next to Auru's other side now. Telma took another sip of her drink before placing the tin cup down on the table for good. Even Impa drew away from the wall to come forward, followed by Sheik.

One side of his lips lifted on the sight. A team made of almost different people yet working together to protect Hyrule. He wanted to chuckle. He must getting old to feel this much touch on the scene. The smile faded on a thought.

What if this was their last happy moment together before the unknown storm hits them? Anything could happen. They may have few bumps over the year, but now they were at least getting closer to their goal since the Geru Lord was hurrying up his moves.

Before he could go deeper into those thoughts Dark found one of the papers and showed it to Shad and Auru with almost worried look. "I saw these on his desk; his last letter or note to his book."

Rusl stood up, seeing the silent shocked looks on them before they turned grimed. Ashei tilted her head at them, and narrowed her eyes. She huffed out, "Well, what is it now—is it the proof we need?"

Shad shook his head after finish reading it a second time. "Are they planning on murdering the whole royal family just to break some 'seals'?"

On that, everyone else in the room were stunned on the blunted question. Next second Auru and Shad were crowded so everyone could see the paper. Impa rested her hand underneath her chin. "Then this is the proof we need and it has Lord Vaati's name on it." She stared at Auru. "Could they possibly murder the princess on her wedding day or after?"

Rusl heard Dark take a sharp inhale on that question. Auru turned grim on that, and sighed. "I hope not on her wedding day. It won't look good on him if he does. The only harm he could do to her is just bed her, but then we don't know how he is behind closed doors. Nor what he would do to her once they are husband and wife."

Dark heated on that thought. Rusl went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kid, we'll stop him before he touches our Princess."

Telma shook her head, almost in disgust. "Poor girl, I know I won't want any man hurting my girls unless they wish for it. Even if those pigs pay good sums when they hired them for the night they won't be touching them!"

Ashei volunteered herself to keep an eye on Zelda. To keep her safe from any harm. "And I know someone else that can go inside her room more than me. And it would do more good if she can watch over her when I'm sleeping. She can come get me for sure if anything happens."

Dark almost hesitated, but told them, "I told her that I was part of a group today—I didn't tell her who, but that they wore a pin of a sword and shield. So she knows that she can come to us if she fears she is in danger."

Auru frowned, but seeing no harm from it didn't complain. Especially since Ashei had voiced that she showed Princess Zelda her pin in private today.

The young advisor put down the letter to go through the rest. "Give me a day and I can gather all the evidence in order, and get the King alone. If all fails than Dark can kill the Lord before the wedding even starts, as all as he is okay being hunted forever in Hyrule."

Dark gave a small smile on that, but made no remark on that. So Rusl came to his defense. "Won't happen once the King sees reason before the wedding day."

Sheik finally spoke then with a cheerful tone, "Still, Dark you won't be alone. You still got us with you. Besides, who else can complete against me when you're gone?"

That brought out a full grin from the Assassin.

Shad went on, "Also, I'll be meeting with the Princess before lunch. She wishes to speak with me," then he added in, "From you both conforming it, she might know that she can trust me, after all I used to wear my pin normally and she might had saw it on me during that one time in the library. And she may have something important to tell me."

Ashei scoffed. "Well, since we now have a plan and all, I can't stay long. I have to attend a duty with others to 'investigate the scene of the crime' in [district] alley for tonight. I'm probably late by now, yeah."

"I'll walk you with you," Shad hurried told her when she stood up. Rusl could hear the distant sound of her armor underneath her cloak.

Auru rose up his hand. "Alright, this will be it for the meeting then. Shad, Impa, and Rusl I would like to go over a few more times, if you can spare the time. I'll take these papers and look at them again as I wait. Dark it would be best if you stay here tonight with Telma and Sheik. Tomorrow we'll gather here again after the ball, understand?"

There was no disagreement on that. Rusl noted, however, that Dark didn't agree right away on staying here tonight. Rusl smiled on one edge. "Kid, it'll just be for tonight. Once we get the King the treason Lord Ganondorf is causing behind his back, he'll release the ransom over your head."

He scoffed, but shortly smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey, still I don't want you go out and end up getting hurt."

Dark shook his head, a smile still on his face, through one side lifted higher. "No need to get more soft on me, old man. Besides, I can take care of myself with the guards."

The Captain recalled the words of Lady Avilina's. _Kid, you may not be of my own blood, but I won't let her kill you_. Yet he didn't say his thoughts aloud. Instead, "Than why do I see a bandage on your cheek?"

His hand rushed to his cheek where his fingers gently touched the dressing. Dark smile turned sheepishly on that. "As long as I am careful," he added in.

Rusl bid him goodbye first before the others. Likewise, sayings of farewell said to each other. The meeting over now after brief chatting among each other. Each left on their own turn with the fruits on the table untouched.

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: When you forget a kid's name that for one day you put in [Corn] `cause you are too darn lazy to get away from the laptop to check out the guide book…

Wow, wrote 10k words for this chapter, nice! But I have to wait until next chapter to write *spoiler* that touching romance I wanted. _

But it is nice to write this fan-fic again. : ) I actually re-read this story, and found that I actually loved it despite the mistakes I saw. Actually thought it would do great as paperback fantasy novels! *Blissful sigh*

Also raise of hands if you are part of a group that doesn't own Breathe of Wind. *Raises own hand* I could have gotten it if I wasn't let go from work few weeks before its release. : /

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
